New Beginnings
by Alice-Cullens-Twin
Summary: Squeal to the Unknown. Bella's been in England for a year now and is looking forward to starting this chapter of her life for good but will it go according to plan? Well read and find out! Don't forget to Review!
1. Chapter 1

I was sat in my office going through my paper work while on the phone to one of the reporters for my section of the paper. My work life had been hectic in the past week with all the concerts and music festivals that had gone on. I had barely had five minutes to sleep let alone talk to anyone who wasn't on my paper. I'd had to cancel all plans with my friends because of it all. I had barely seen Edward in a week and part of me felt bad that I had barley seen him. I know he understood that I was busy at the moment and for that I loved him. However today was my last day before going away for the weekend with my Edward. Today was the 7th of January and also mine and Edwards year anniversary. I couldn't quite believe it had been a year since me and Edward met. I could barley remember my life without him. It had been such a rocky year but also one of the best of my life.

He'd demanded that we go away for the weekend just us two but wouldn't tell me where we were going. I'd tried everything in the past week to get it out of him but he wouldn't budge. I was just looking forward to being able to spend some time with him without the worry of our friends or work interrupting us. And yes I mean in that way. It had been a whole year and we still hadn't gotten to that point. Most people would say we were crazy and we should just jump each other all ready but I knew that Edward wanted this to be special and so did I. This is why I had specifically made time in between work and planning Rose's wedding to go lingerie shopping. Alice had been more than happy to help as had Rose. It had been an eventful day with Alice and Rose enjoying my embarrassment. In the end we'd found the perfect one.

I put the phone down and felt like throwing my pen across the room but held myself back. I was so ready for the weekend to begin right now. There was a knock on my door and Angela walked in with a vase full of flowers.

"Delivery for Miss Isabella Swan" she grinned putting the flowers on my desk

"Oh my God!" I squealed

"There's a card" Angela stated

I picked out the card and opened it

_Dear Bella _

_You're the first thing I think of  
Each morning when I rise  
You're the last thing I think of  
When I close my eyes_

_Follow the cards to finish the poem_

_I love you _

_Your Edward_

I grinned and passed the card to Angela "Aww. That is like the sweetest thing ever"

"I know. He always knows how to make me feel better" I sighed dreamily

"Maybe he can give Ben some tips" Angela joked

"Your not the first one to say that" I laughed

"He just has that way with words" Angela smiled "So I'm betting you want to get out of here as soon as possible"

"Oh hell yeah. I'm about ready to murder my phone. I can not wait for this weekend to be here already"

"Well what have you got left to do?" Angela asked

"Well Mark just phoned saying he'll send me the final print in about an hour for me to read through and then I need to send the final part for Mr Banner's approval before I can take it down to print" I moaned

"Well I'll take it down to print for you if you want I've got to go down with mine anyway" Angela offered

"Thanks Angela" I smiled "I'm so glad this music rubbish is over I was about ready to kill myself"

"Well by next year you'll know how to sort it out. Wait till the summer music festivals it will be just as bad" Angela shrugged

"Don't even get me started!" I demanded

"Well just drop by my office when you get the okay from Mr B and I'll take it down for you" Angela stood up "And don't for get to tell Edward to give Ben a hint"

I smiled at her and decided to text Edward to say thank you. While waiting for the final piece to my paper I thought back on the whole year I'd spent here. I pooled out the photo book Alice had given me for Christmas. That was the day I finally figured out why Alice had taken so many photos. She'd made a book full of pictures from my time here. There were photos from the moment I'd got to Alice. At the beginning was several photos of Alice running towards a very stunned me and even Edward grinning knowingly at his sisters antics. She'd made Emmet take the photos. Then there were more of us from that night. After that there were several from the nights I'd spent in with Edward due to jetlag. Then there were the photos me and Edward had taken on our first day out sight seeing. Looking at that day we looked so happy and I'm sure to anyone we looked like a couple already. After that there were photos of the night club were I'd first met Rose and Jasper. The book it was filled with photos of me and all of my friends. Including the photo of me and Angela starring at my computer looking extremely confused. There were some of me and Edward that even I hadn't realised had been taken. Like the one were both me and Edward were asleep on the sofa in mine and Alice's living room. We looked so comfy. However my favourite of me and Edward had to be the one on new years this year were we both stood in the middle of no were gazing into each others eyes while fireworks went off behind us. It had truly been an amazing new years.

We'd spent Christmas at Esme and Carlisle's together. We'd stayed the night before and just like the kids we were inside as soon as the sun was peaking out we were all out of bed as well. However Esme stated the night before that no presents would be opened till at least 9. So it had taken all Emmet's will power to not go and wake them up before but as soon as it hit nine he was up the stairs and pulling Esme and Carlisle out of bed. It had been a fantastic day with Christmas films and a Christmas feast and then we'd sung Christmas carols together as Edward played the piano. It had been a relaxing Christmas. I thought it would have been hard to be away from Charlie and Renee but it hadn't been at all. I'd called them on Christmas to wish them a happy one and found both of them to be extremely joyful. I even had time to talk with Seth who had gone on about the new car Charlie and Sue had brought him. He was like a little boy at Christmas.

Seth had taken it upon himself to call me sis and I didn't mind one bit. Charlie and Sue would be getting married in February so I was flying home with Edward to attend. Then we'd return again in March for Sam and Emily's wedding but this time Alice and Jasper were joining us. The only thing I wasn't looking forward to with the wedding was the fact I'd have to face Jacob. We'd talked a bit on the phone since his little outburst but other than that we'd had barley any contact. I felt weird about going to see him again. I missed being able to have a carefree conversation with him or his playful attitude to anything. He'd been my best friend for so long it felt weird him not being in my life so much anymore. I wanted to fix it but I just didn't know how.

I was brought out my train of thought by a ding on my computer telling me I'd got an email. Thankfully it was from Mark and I quickly opened it. Once I'd gone through and made sure it was to a good standard I printed it out putting it with the rest of the articles and all but sprinted to Mr. Banner's office. I knocked twice and waited for him to call me in. Once in the office I gave him all the articles and sat waiting for him to read through them all. He normally didn't question me and trusted my judgement. I hoped today wasn't the day he changed his mind. Thankfully he smiled at me and told me it was perfect as usual and to take it down to the printer. I thanked him and walked out of his office. As soon as the door was closed I run down to Angela's office and walked right in to find her on the phone. She smiled at me and I put the folder on her desk. She gave me a thumps up and mouthed to me have fun. I thanked her and left going into my office to pick up the flowers and my bag and jacket. I got into the elevator so happy to finally be going home. My luck didn't last though when Mike got in the elevator with me.

"Hey Bella, who got you the flowers?" Mike asked

"Hey Mike, Edward got them for me it's our one year anniversary. This is just a little thing before we go away for the weekend" I explained

"Wow! A year. That's a long time to be stuck with one person. Have you ever thought maybe you settled to quickly?" Mike questioned

"Nope." I didn't even have to think about it "Why look around when I have everything I ever wanted already?"

"err. Yeah right" Mike obviously didn't know what to say to that

"Well it was nice talking to you Mike see you around" I smiled as I left the elevator and headed to my car.

Once I was safely in my car I burst out laughing at Mikes face. He was a nice guy and cute but he didn't hold a candle to Edward. In the past year of being here Mike had never stopped his flirting with me. Even after he knew about Edward. I just brushed it off most of the time. Edward wasn't the same though. He didn't like Mike that much and every time I talked to him with Edward around he'd show our relationship in one way or another. I thought it was silly but I wasn't going to complain that my boyfriend wanted to show the whole world that I was his because honestly I was. I guess I was the same with him. Every time some girl would flirt with him or give him the eye I would do something to make them back off. There was still one girl who didn't seem to get the message though.

Tanya Denial had been showing up a lot of the time. The past few Sunday's we'd spent at Esme and Carlisle had been eventful. She'd turned up with her father who Carlisle had invited for dinner. It's not like we hadn't expected it but she was treating most of us like we were her best friends. Especailly me and it was weird having her talk to me like we were best friends. I didn't know what she was trying but I was staying away from it as much as possible. Though as soon as her father, Carlisle and Esme were out of sight she'd turn into the bitch that we'd come to know and hate. She'd still do little thing when they were around though; like take a seat next to Edward or opposite him to annoy me. She'd even once got Edward to cut her food for her because she didn't want to ruin her manicure. It was ridiculous but Edward being the gentlemen he was just did it. I think at that point if Alice hadn't been holding my hand stopping me from standing up and attacking her. We didn't bring the topic up with Edward because he didn't like to talk about it and honestly I didn't want him to see how much it upset me seeing him being nice to her.

I shook my head out of that thought. No this weekend was all about me and Edward. No Tanya or Mike or anyone else; just us. I pulled into my garage and headed up stairs. It was only 2 in the afternoon so I was surprised to see Alice and Rose sat on my sofa with smiles on there faces and in front of them a box with an a card on top.

"What are you two doing here? Aren't you meant to be at work?" I asked them both

"We took the day off as a favour to Edward now stop asking questions and open the God damn box" Rose demanded

I did as she said and walked over picking up the box and sitting next to Alice. I opened the card first and read it

_You're in each thought I have  
And every breath I take  
My feelings are growing stronger  
With every move you make_

_Wear this tonight and do all Alice and Rose tell you_

_Love_

_Your Edward_

I smiled at the card and opened the box to find a beautiful blue dress inside. I pulled it out held it up to look at it better. It was baby blue and stopped at my knee. It had a V neck line and white lace sleeves. The bottom of the dress had white lace coming out the bottom. It was beautiful and I had a feeling Alice and Rose had helped pick this out for him.

"Wow! That is beautiful" Alice looked truly surprised

"Come on you can't tell me Edward picked this out on his own?" I exclaimed

"No, we didn't" Rose stated

"Well he is my brother" Alice grinned

"Yeah he's had to suffer with Alice's fashion head. It must of rubbed off on him" Rose laughed

"Hey!" Alice pouted "Okay now that that's out the way you have an appointment" Alice picked up the dress putting it back in the box and picking it up carrying it to the door.

"An appointment? Where?" I questioned following them.

"Now Bella that would be telling" Alice grinned before linking her arm through mine as Rose did with my other one.

We all piled into Alice's Porsche and pulled out of the car park. I had no clue were we were going or what was going on but I couldn't find it in my self to care. Whatever Edward had planned it was obvious he'd gone through a lot of effort to do it. I couldn't wait to see him and get away from all the drama that had happened. I wanted nothing more than to be with Edward alone for a while. Soon we arrived at the intended place and I should of guessed that to go with the beautiful dress I'd need my hair and make up done. So here I was sat in a chair at the spa while some people painted my nails and Jason my hair dresser played with my hair. Obviously he was a friend of Alice's because he was dicussing with her how to do my hair when.

"I was thinking we could maybe put it in some sort of us but maybe have like the fringe down so it frames her face" Alice commented

"That way it won't cover the dress and it will look fantastic" Jason grinned at Alice

"Exactly. I knew we'd come to the right place" Alice thanked him

"As always. So what's the special occasion?" he turned and asked me

"It's mine and my boyfriends year anniversary" I explained

"Oh so your Edward's Bella. Damn your one lucky girl that boy is smoking! If he was batting for the other team I'd take him up in a second. Hell even if it was a one night stand I'd do it just to get in his pants. That boy looks like he be amazing in bed" Jason exclaimed

"Oh don't I know how lucky I am. He's everything a girl could dream of" I sighed

"Not that she'd know how good in bed he is" Alice commented sitting in a chair next to me looking at her nails "They haven't done it yet"

"Oh! What? Are you one of them girls that don't believe in sex before marriage because I'd break that rule for him hunny" Jason smirked

"No! I mean I don't care about that stuff. We've just been so busy and so much has happened we just haven't had the right moment. Plus Edward wants it to be special and so do I" I explained

"Aww! He's a romantic as well as being hot! Oh dear Lord he's the perfect man" Jason swooned "Please if you every break up with him push him my way"

"Sorry, I don't plan on ever letting him go" I smiled

"Good on you girl" Jason agreed

Once Jason had done my hair and my nails were done, Mellisa came over to do my make up. Once that was done Alice and Rose pulled me to the back of the shop and told me to put on the dress. I did as I was told and came out with just the dress on. Alice then proceed to discuss with Rose what shoe's I should wear. Eventually they agreed on the white heels. Once I was dressed Jason came over to me and headed me a box. On top of the box was another card this one read.

_You're an angel from above  
who takes away my pain  
My love for you is so strong  
It's always just the same_

You're the miracle in my life  
Who can always make me smile  
Just knowing that you care  
Makes my life worth-while

_I know you probably hate me for what I just put you through but I promise it will be worth it in the end. Now put this on and go with Alice and Rose._

_Love _

_Your Edward_

I opened the box to find a beautiful necklace inside that was a choker. It was simple with a heart shaped crystal and I tied it around my neck with help from Alice and Rose. Once it was on Jason, Alice and Rose unveiled the final product. It took my breath away. I actually looked beautiful. The dress fit me perfectly. It made me look beautiful without showing to much. My hair was up but fringe that framed my face just like Alice had said. The necklace finished off the who thing. The make up was simple and elegant and enhanced my features. Everyone complimented me and before I knew I was being pulled out of the shop and into Alice's car. She then drove us back to the flat and once inside told me to go to my room. I did as I was told still completely clueless as to what was going on. When I got to my room however I found Emmet and Jasper stood there.

"err…Not that I ain't over the moon to see you two but what are you doing in my bedroom?" I asked them

"Edward, asked us to give you this and well we wanted to say how happy we are for you guys. Also we came to grab your bags for this weekend trip. Alice already packed for you" Jasper explained

"Thank you" I was grateful to them for everything " All of you. I don't know what the hell is going on but thank you for helping. It has already been a wonderful evening and I haven't even seen Edward yet" I smiled at all of them

"Yeah well when he sees you he'll be knocked off his feet. You look amazing Bella" Emmet complimented

"Well I have Jason to thank for that. He's an amazing hairdresser" I stated

"Yeah he's a great guy" Jasper agreed but he seemed unsure

"He hit on you didn't he?" I exclaimed

"Of course. Who wouldn't Jasper is hot" Alice grinned

"That's true" Me and Rose agreed.

"What?" Emmet squeaked. Jasper had a smug smile on his face.

"Don't worry Emmet we think your cute too" we grinned hugging him

"Good" Emmet smiled

"Now open the card" Alice demanded. I took it from Jasper and opened it to find another part of the poem and more instructions

_You've touched my heart and soul  
Which you have from the start  
Your warm soft words  
Will never leave my heart_

_Just get in the car out front and soon you'll find the final piece. _

_See you soon _

_love _

_your Edward_

I smiled and then turned the rest of the guys hugging each one of them. I then headed downstairs with Emmet who was carrying my bag for the weekend. He put them in the boot and then gave me one last hug and kiss before he opened my door and helped me in. I waved to him as I pulled away and closed the window when we turned the corner. It was now at least 7 now so the city was lit up with lights of all the different buildings. I really couldn't get over the fact that I was going to be able to stay in this beautiful city and also have the most amazing friends in the world. We'd been through so much in the past year together that should of really destroyed all of us but instead we'd stood together strong and fought are way through. Me and Alice were closer than we had ever been. Not to mention Rose and Angela had become like our sisters. Soon we pulled up to a park. The driver came around and opened my door before telling me to follow the lights down the path. I thanked him and did as he said. As I followed the lights I turned to the left and a canopy came into view. As I walked up I could see a table was set up for dinner and in the middle of the table was a rose with a card. The final piece of the puzzle. I lifted it up and opened it.

_You're the first thing I think of  
Each morning when I rise  
You're the last thing I think of  
When I close my eyes_

_You're in each thought I have  
And every breath I take  
My feelings are growing stronger  
With every move you make_

_You're an angel from above  
who takes away my pain  
My love for you is so strong  
It's always just the same_

You're the miracle in my life  
Who can always make me smile  
Just knowing that you care  
Makes my life worth-while

_You've touched my heart and soul  
Which you have from the start  
Your warm soft words  
Will never leave my heart__  
_

_You are everything I want  
You're so pure and true  
I love you with everything I have  
And I love everything that you do._

_I Love you _

_turn around x_

Once I read the last line I turned around to find Edward standing behind me in a tux with a rose in his hand. He was grinning at me like a mad man and I knew I had tears rolling down my face. I run over to him and jumped into his arms hugging him tightly. He held me tightly after stumbling a bit. I couldn't believe he'd done all of this for me. This must of taken weeks of planning and a lot of time. No one had ever done anything like this for me and I never imagined any one would. I pulled away from him so I could get a better look into his eyes. My favourite part of him. They were sparkling with happiness and love. I pulled him in for a kiss and when we pulled apart I grinned at him.

"So you like it?" he asked

"Like it Edward this is all amazing! Your amazing" I exclaimed

"Well you deserve the best and so that's what I'm doing" Edward grinned

"You can't get any better!" I smiled "I love you"

"As I you. Come lets eat" Edward stated taking my hand and leading me to the table. He pulled out my chair and I sat down.

He served us dinner and we ate while we talked. Most of it was mindless things but we spent most of the dinner talking about when we met and things we'd done in the past year. It had been such a fun year and I couldn't remember a better one. Once we finished dinner we took a walk around the gardens together. It wasn't till then that I realised I had no clue where we were. But in the end that didn't matter to me as long as I had Edward with me. We arrived at a balcony that over looked a beautiful pond. We stood there for a bit just over looking the pond. Edward had put his jacket around my shoulders to keep me warm.

"Thank you for tonight its been beyond words" I grinned at him after a while

"It was nothing" Edward shrugged "I missed you this week" Edward murmured as he kissed my shoulder

"I missed you too! But now we have the whole weekend. Just you and me" I grinned hugging his arms that were around my waist.

"Yep, just the two of us. No one to interrupt us" Edward smiled against my neck

"Do I get to find out were your taking me yet?" I asked turning to face him

"Nope! Just you wait and see" Edward grinned

"Aww come on!" I whined

"inpatient aren't we?" Edward laughed

"You know you love it" I smiled against his chest

"That's only a small part of what I love about you" Edward kissed the top of my head

"Did I tell you how much I love you in a tux?" I stated

"No you haven't. I don't believe I told you how amazing you look in that dress either. Have I?" Edward replied

"Well what can I say you seem to have good taste in girls clothing is there something your not telling me Edward?" I raised an eyebrow at him

"My mother helped pick it out. I knew if I asked Alice to help she'd give something away to you and I wanted this to be a complete surprise" Edward explained

"Well it certainly worked. It was the best surprise I've ever had" I smiled at him

"Happy year anniversary Bella" Edward grinned

"Happy Year Anniversary Edward" and with that we kissed.

I had a feeling this year would be even better than the last.

**WOOP! It's the first chapter of the sequeal! :D! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I love you guys so much and I am having a blast writing this story so please continue to review and I'll continue to write and try and make this story as good as I can.**

**Love you all x**


	2. Chapter 2

After the amazing night that Edward had done we went back to a hotel for the night that was also just as amazing. The whole way to the hotel I couldn't keep my hands to myself. He had just given me the most amazing evening of my life and I wanted nothing more to be up in that hotel room with him and show him just how much I loved him. We arrived at the hotel and walked through the lobby and up to the desk. I stood beside Edward looking around the lobby as he checked us in. It was an expensive looking hotel and I'm sure if I was wearing my normal casual clothes I would feel extremely out of place here. There was a bar through a doorway that I could see and I'm sure somewhere there was a ballroom were big events would be held. A man took our bags up to our room for us. We were heading to the elevator when I heard her.

"Edward! Bella!" We turned to see Tanya approaching us

"Tanya! Wow this is unexpected" Edward smiled politely

"I know. I'm just here with Daddy for some conference thing. What about you two? I barely recognized you Bella. You look nice" she gave me a once over

"Well today is mine and Edward's Year anniversary and he surprised me with this beautiful dress, Flowers and an amazing dinner in this beautiful park. Then to top it all off he's taking me away for the weekend. Just the two of us" I smirked at her

"Wow! A year! Has it been that long? Well I guess you have to have as much fun as you can while it lasts" Tanya smiled

"We have a life time to have fun together" Edward grinned looking into my eyes

"I don't plan on letting him go anytime soon. No matter what or who tries to get in-between us" I replied. The last bit was the give Tanya the clue

"That's what they all say but it never last's" Tanya interrupted our moment

"Well I plan too make sure it does" Edward told her "Now if you don't mind we have to be getting to bed we have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow. It was nice seeing you Tanya. Have a lovely night"

"Of course. You too" Tanya faked smile

"I'm sure with this beauty next to me I'll have an amazing weekend" I smirked at her "Goodnight Tanya"

And with that we made our way into the elevator. No one else was in the elevator and I knew she was still watching so before I door's closed fully I pulled Edward's lips down onto mine in a passionate kiss. I could just make out her scream of outrage but I couldn't find it in me to care because Edward's lips were making my head go dizzy. His hands went to my hips as mine went to his hair pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. We didn't pull apart until the elevator dinged but even then Edward picked me up bridle style and walked us down to the door. He placed me on my feet only to pull out his key card to open the door. As soon as the door opened I pulled him in by his shirt collar bringing his lips back to mine. I could make out the sound of the door closing behind us but after that my whole attention was on the man whose lips were currently making there way down my neck. My hands were under his shirt feeling his bare chest and I could feel every single muscle move under my hands. I needed to get the shirt off of him now. So I got his button's and undone them as quickly as I could. However his lips were making it extremely hard for me to concentrate on anything other than the feeling he was giving me. Once I'd undone all of his buttons I pushed it down his arms and he took it off throwing it away. Then he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist before attacking his lips again. He walked us over to the bed and laid me down on it still kissing me. When I pulled away from his mouth I continued to kiss and lick down his jaw and neck. My hands exploring his beautiful chest. His hand's went to my back and I could feel him pull down the zip of my dress. I sat up with him as he pulled the bottom of my dress up and over my head. It was at this point I was glad Alice had made me wear my sexy underwear. I felt Edward's breath hitch when he saw the two piece set and grinned at him. His eye's raked over my body and I could feel the blush coming to my cheeks.

"Your absolutely beautiful" He told me before kissing just above my chest and moving his way down to my stomach. "Where did the underwear come from?"

"Oh you know shopping isn't just for clothes it's also for what goes under them" I grinned trying to make sure I was making sense because I was pretty sure I wouldn't if he kept going down my body like that.

"Well I love them" He stated trailing his hand over the panties. My body automatically rose to his hand.

"Edward!" I moaned

"Yes love" His face came above mine again and he had that sexy smile on his face.

"Shut up" I told him before I pulled his head down and kissed him.

I rolled us over so I was straddling him kissing my way down his chest till I got to his pants. I looked up with him a grinned and he moaned and rolled his head back. If he was going to tease me it was only fair I do the same to him, right? I slowly started to undo his belt that held his trouser's in place. I could feel his arousal through his trousers and it was nice to see how much I effected like he did me. Obviously I wasn't going fast enough because before I knew it Edward was sitting up and kissing me again and removing my hands from his belt. He was aware of him removing it before he rolled us over again. I lifted my body so my center met his through his trousers. He moaned into my mouth and I smiled against his lips. My hands traveled down his body to the top of his trousers that now hung low on his hips with out the belt. I unbuttoned them and pushed them down his legs. He removed himself from me to kick them off. I couldn't remember when or how we'd both removed our shoes but as soon as Edward was kissing me again my thoughts were only on him and what he was doing to me. His hands were at my back and I felt him undo my bra. I quickly helped him remove it completely.

I couldn't even begin to describe how amazing it felt to have his chest against mine with no material between us. I think if there was a heaven this was it for me. Edward moved back down my body and I couldn't help but moan as his mouth attacked my breasts. I think I was about to die but what a way to go. His hands went down to my panties pushing them down my body and off my legs. He made his was back up kissing my legs as he went. He kissed the inside of my thigh and I knew any second that he would hit the one place that was dying to be kissed but instead he kissed my stomach. I let out a frustrated moan and I felt him smile against my stomach. I pulled his hair and his head came up to meet mine. I kissed him deeply and put my hands on the band of his boxers. I pushed under them and was happy to see how excited he was for me. I felt Edward hiss as my fingers brushed over his tip. I grinned against his lips and pushed his boxers down and pushed them off with some help from Edward. I felt Edward's hand move from it's position on my hip to my thigh.

"Edward" I moaned

"Yes love" I teased

"I need you" I told him

And with that he slipped his finger down into my now dripping center. We both moaned that point. He removed his hand then and positioned himself at my entrance. He then looked up at me and smiled "I love you" he stated before sliding into me.

That night we made love for the first time and it was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced. He was caring and careful but also forceful. When we were done I feel asleep in his arms as he whispered how much he loved me. I don't think I would forget this night for the rest of my life.

oOo

I woke up the next morning to Edward playing with my hair. I sighed against his chest and gave it a quick kiss. Before turning up to look at him. He had a content smile on his face as he looked at me. I turned to look at the clock and realized it was only 5am. I had no idea why I was awake but I felt wide awake.

"Good morning" Edward smiled kissing my head

"Hmm…good morning." I murmured into his chest

"Is there a reason you woke up this early?" Edward asked me

"No, is there a reason you woke up this early?" I replied

"I always get up at this time normally and I enjoy watching you sleep" Edward commented

"Oh yes the whole sleep talking thing" I moaned "But I think there is other things that I can do now I'm awake"

"Oh really" Edward smirked "Can't get enough of me can you?"

"Not now I've had you. We should of done this months ago. I simply want to make up for lost time" I stated kissing my way up his neck

"That's a lot of lost time" Edward commented

"Then we better get started" I smiled kissing him

And with that we went for round two and three while in the shower. Now I'd had him I didn't think I wanted to give him up. I felt like a hormonal teenager but Edward didn't seem to care. Plus we were just making up for the year we'd spent with out it. I now knew why Rose and Emmet stayed in bed so late. I can officially tell Jason that Edward truly was amazing in bed. I grinned at that. I was at this moment in the kitchen part of our hotel room making some coffee in nothing but Edward's shirt and my underwear. My hair was still wet from the shower we'd taken. Last night I'd been to busy to look around our hotel room but now looking around it I could see how beautiful it was. It all looked extremely exspensive and I was trying my best not to think about how much Edward had spent on this hotel room and the dinner last night. It was then I felt to arms come round my waist and Edward's lips on my throat.

"Do you know how incredibly sexy you look in that shirt?" Edward whispered in my ear causing a shiver to run down my spine

"If you carry on it won't be on me for much longer" I sighed

"And that would be a bad thing?" Edward smirked against my neck

"Yes because we have to leave in an hour according to you and we've only just showered" I explained

"Hmm…you make a good point" Edward murmured kissing my neck but was interrupted by a knock at our door. Edward moaned and I just laughed giving him a quick kiss on the lips before walking up to the door and opening it finding none other than Tanya.

"Oh, I'm sorry was I interrupting something" Tanya smiled not looking the least bit sorry

"If you were I wouldn't of answered the door" I grinned back "We were actually just getting ready to leave"

"I just wanted to have a word with Edward before you left" Tanya stated as Edward walked over to me with a coffee in his hand

"What is it Tanya?" Edward asked her

"I was actually wondering if I could talk with you in private" Tanya explained starring at me

"Sure whatever I'm going to get dressed anyway" I told them both leaving them to whatever they needed to talk about.

I saw Edward give me a worried look and I was guessing it was because of my attitude towards it. I quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a top from my bag and putting my dress from last night away. I was so frustrated because I honestly thought that this weekend would be stress free and it would only just be me and Edward. She had ruined a perfectly good morning with Edward and it made me want to rip out her fake blond hair. I didn't really understand why she got to me so much but I think it had to do with the fact that she was his first serious girlfriend. She just seemed to know what buttons to press to upset me. Once I put all the clothes away I picked up my phone and walked into the bathroom locking it behind me before dialing Alice's number.

**Well, I didn't expect to hear from you until you got back. What's wrong? **

_I might just be being stupid but honestly I swear she is stalking me or something_

**Who?**

_Tanya. She turned up at the hotel were staying at. We saw her last night in the lobby and then this morning she comes up here needing to talk to Edward alone. God she just knows how to annoy me and Edward doesn't even seem to notice._

**She showed up at the hotel? God damn her! What a bitch! Bella, you know Edward as well as I do he doesn't like to be mean to people and sometimes can be a tad bit thick when it comes to girls. Especially Tanya because to be honest she's good at what she does. But if you let her see how much its effecting you then she knows she's winning. Just act like it doesn't bother you that she's talking to him and play dirty. If she is you might as well too.**

_Thanks Alice. I just needed to talk to someone about it. I just don't want this to ruin this weekend_

**No problem girl. One more thing though**

_What's that?_

**Please tell me you did it with him last night?**

_Yes Alice, we did and then again twice this morning_

**Oh my God? Was he good? Did he like the underwear? **

_Goodbye Alice_

**Oh no you can't just put the phone down on me when you just…..**

I laughed and knew I was in for it when I got home on Monday but I couldn't care. I knew Alice was right about it but it didn't make me feel any better about it. I wasn't going to ruin this weekend though by worrying about it. I mean I had the whole weekend with Edward just the two of us and I couldn't wait for it to start. When I walked out of the bathroom I found Edward sat on the bed obviously waiting for me.

"So, we better get going if we want to get to were ever you you're taking me…" Before I could finish my sentence Edward was in front of me his hands on my face starring into my eyes looking for something.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" He asked me not looking away from my eyes

"Alice, I wanted to remind her to fed Lilley and talk to her about something" I told him

"You were upset though" he sighed

"Edward lets not ruin this weekend please" I pleaded

"but I don't like upsetting you" He stated

"You didn't" I replied

"No I did. I should of told her that it could of waited. You know I love you Bella" He demanded

"Of course I do. I love you too and I trust you Edward. I just don't like that your so nice to her when its obvious she has other intentions but I'm not going to demand you stop talking to her because that's just not fair on you" I explained

"If it's upsetting you so much then I'll stop okay. I mean I'm not as blind as Alice seems to think about this stuff. I can tell she's up to something" Edward smiled

"I don't want to make you do that though" I sighed

"Your not. I promise she's starting to get extremely annoying. I really did want this weekend to just be about us and I think from now on it should be" Edward grinned

"Fine, will sort this whole Tanya thing out when we get home" I agreed kissing him sweetly "And just a warning I'll play dirty when it comes to her"

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Edward smirked before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder as a screamed and laughed at him.

* * *

**Yay! Another Chapter! Wow! I got such a good reply to the first chapter and I just want to thank you all for the reviews that make this story worth writing. I know you've all been waiting for this chapter since the last story and I finally found the perfect place to put it! I hope it was alright! **

**Once again thank you****:**

**StephR428**

**TwilightLoverGirl1**

**Mrs Jodie Hale**

**hannah9page**

**Love you all x**

**Chaz…x**


	3. Chapter 3

We'd been driving for about 2 hours now and I still had no idea wear we were going. It wasn't till this trip I realized that I had never left London in the past year and so being in the countryside was a completely different experience. It was beautiful looking out at the rolling fields. Then there was the cows and sheep and even the horses. Everything was so beautiful in the winter weather. We'd barley talked in the car as I'd been to busy starring out the window at everything. At first I'd wanted to see if I could figure out where we were going but I had no idea still. So I turned to Edward as he sat in the drivers seat. His eyes were on the road and a small smile was on his lips.

"Can you tell me where were going now?" I asked him

"Nope" Edward grinned

"Please!" I pleaded

"Why is it so hard to just wait and find out?" Edward chuckled

"Because I don't like surprises" I stated

"You liked your surprise last night" Edward countered

"Exactly I'm all out of patience for surprises" I argued

"Well then it's a good thing were here" Edward smirked pulling the car up in front of a small cottage.

It was beyond beautiful. It was far away from any of house. It was made out of bricks and had flowers climbing up the wall. There was an arch over the gate were more flowers had climbed and were waiting to bloom. There were flowers all through the garden. It was like a cottage out of one of my story books, so pretty and childlike. I felt like my grandmother should be at the door smiling at me welcoming me in. I was now standing at the gate just looking at the cottage. I was pretty sure that if I blinked it would disappear and I'd wake up back at home. I could hear Edward getting the bags out of the boot so I walked throw the gate and up to the door. It was wooden just like I expected. I felt like I could be goldilocks and inside would be three pots of porridge and then 3 very angry bears would come and chase me out of the house. I even could imagine 7 dwarfs coming out singing 'high ho high ho its off to work we go'. It really did feel like I'd just walked into a fairy tale. Edward came up behind me placing the bags down before digging in his pockets for the key no doubt.

When he opened the door and I saw the inside it was just as amazing as the outside. I felt like I'd been taken back in time. I first walked into the living room were there was an open fire place a sofa and two chairs. I could just imagine me and Edward curled up on the floor near the fire with hot chocolate and toasting marshmallows. Walking into the kitchen I found that it too was just as old as the house. I was going to have so much fun cooking in here for the weekend. I decided to check out the back of the house before heading upstairs to see what treasures there were. As I opened the back door with the key that sat on the hook I was met with the beautiful sight of the English country side. Rolling fields and a river could be seen running along. It was one of the best views I'd ever witnessed. I was blown away by everything to do with this house. I don't know how long I stood there but it was long enough for Edward to come behind me and wrap his arms around me.

"The sun sets just over them hills every day. I was thinking we could come sit out here and watch it set" Edward stated kissing my neck

"I'd love to" I smiled

"So what do you think?" Edward asked

I turned in his arms so I was facing him "I think your officially the best boyfriend in the entire universe. Edward this place is perfect and just plain beautiful. How did you find it"

"I'm glad you think so. Mum found it actually on one of hers and dads trips and well she fell in love with it and just had to have it. So she brought it and every spring we'd all come out here as kids for one week. It's been a long time since me, Alice or Emmet have had the time to come down here but I always said to my mum that when I was old and grey I'd come live here with my wife" Edward explained "I just thought it would be the perfect place to go for the weekend after everything that's happened"

"Well you are right. It is the perfect place to come. I'm glad you wanted to share

this place with me" I smiled at him

"I want to share my whole life with you Bella. Even the parts you weren't here for" Edward stated

"Me too" I grinned kissing him

"You want to go check out upstairs" Edward sighed pulling me closer

"I'd really like to see our bedroom" I smirked

"No arguments here" Edward smiled before picking me up bridal style and carrying me through the cottage and up the stairs.

After testing out the bed I explored the rest of the upstairs while Edward went downstairs to make us some coffee. I found the 2 other bedrooms. One held two single beds while the other held one single bed. It was clear to see that one was Emmet's and Edwards while the other was Alice's. The bedding told you that as well. With Alice's being pink with flowers on and the boys both being blue and covered in soccer balls. The bathroom was simple with a toilet sink and a corner bathtub. It had obviously been redone since the original but Esme had made sure the new bathroom fit with the rest of the house. My favorite part of the cottage had to be the beams that ran throughout the cottage on the ceiling and also the brickwork that was open through out the house. It really gave the house a homely old fashion feeling.

I could see why Esme had fallen in love with it. She'd put a homely touch on it though because in the living room on the wall opposite the fire was a picture of all of them. Underneath it was the words 'Our first summer in Holly Cottage'. In the photos Esme and Carlisle stood smiling at a camera while Emmet and Edward stood beside Alice who had her hand around there shoulders pulling them down to her height. They all had smiles on there faces and I could see Alice was missing her front two teeth. It was hard to believe that sweet innocent looking little girl had turned into the demanding scary Alice I knew today. Emmet looked young and still had the same cheeky smile but his hair was longer and his muscles weren't as big. Edward, well he just looked adorable. His hair was still its coppery colour but it had blond tints it. His face looked more child like than it did now but his eyes were the same. The piercing green that had caught my attention from day one. He wore his signature crooked grin that could make my heart stop. It was so nice to see what they looked like when they were younger. I was having a hard time imagining Emmet every being small but now I saw it. He never did lose his boyish face but it just made Emmet, well Emmet.

"We were all so excited to actually have a week together that mum and dad actually had to hold us back from running off exploring. Dad was working a lot then so we didn't get to see him as much as we liked but he always took a week off and because you don't get much signal out here anyway he couldn't be gotten hold of so we had his full attention for the week. It was nice" Edward told me as he passed me the coffee looking at the photo

"I bet it was. I never got a holiday away with both my parents. It was always the year with mum and summer with dad. They never could be in the same place together" I sighed "I use to come back from the summer and hear all the kids talking about how there parents took them away to these amazing places together and a part of me wished my family was like that. You know, have my mum and dad just take me away together to the beach and not have Dad working while I hung out with Jake or me in my room reading while mum and Phil watched a movie downstairs. I mean I love my parents a lot but I sort of sometimes wish that they'd stayed together"

"Bella, I'm sorry" Edward pulled me close hugging me

"Its okay I got over it. I mean no ones childhood is perfect. I had good times though. I remember one time me and Renee were on the beach in Florida and there was this crab and I called her over to see it and can you guess what she did? She screamed and picked me up and run me away from it. It wasn't till I was older that I realized it was poisonous. Or there was the time when me and Charlie went fishing and I caught my first fish. I was so happy but when I reeled it up I screamed at the fish and throw the rod at him. He then unhooked it and I demanded he put it back in the water. I wouldn't eat fish for at least a year after that" I smiled at the memories

We sat down then on the sofa and told each other stories of our childhoods. I had to laugh at the story about Emmet agreeing to let Alice give him a make over and not knowing that Alice only being 9 thought that it was fine for a boy to wear a dress and lipstick. Esme had found them apparently and had burst out laughing with Edward laughing too. There was picture of course. He promised when we were next round his parents he'd show me. I told him the story of when I first met Phil and how I had been told by someone at school that if he stayed my mum would leave me and run off with Phil so I'd purposely put chilly powder in his dinner and been cold to him until my mother had a go at me and I broke down and told her I didn't want to lose her. She of course explained to me that she wasn't going anywhere. It was nice to hear things about Edward growing up and also to remember all the good time I had as a child with my Mum, Dad and even Phil.

Eventually though we had to go out and get some food for dinner because there wasn't any in the house. So we took the 20 minute drive into the local village. We parked the car and got out before heading around the small village looking around at the different buildings. It was beautiful and so homey. Edward pointed out different places and some things he, Emmet and Alice did while here. We went into the local shop and picked up a basket to fill with food for the weekend. We also got a few bottles of wine to enjoy with dinner and then I jumped at the hot chocolate and Edward just grinned at me. We went to pay for the food and when we got to the counter a old women smiled at us.

"Hello my dears. I haven't seen you around before. Just moved into the village" she smiled at us as she checked out our items

"No. Were staying up at Holly cottage for the weekend. We needed to get away for a bit" Edward explained "But I use to come here all the time as a child"

"Oh dear lord! You can't be little Edward Cullen!" She exclaimed taking in Edward

"Yes. That's me" Edward grinned

"My oh my haven't you grown and become quite handsome too! I remember when you were running round here with your brother and sister being your parents to buy you some sweets. Its so nice to see you again" the old women told us

"It's lovely to see you again Edna" Edward smirked

"You knew it was me from the start and who is this beautiful lady of yours?" Edna asked him

"This is my Bella. Were here to celebrate a year together" Edward put his arm around my shoulder

"Its lovely to meet you" I smiled at her

"Oh an American. Well I'd love to catch up with you why don't you both come to the pub tonight I'm sure Albert will be happy to see you"

Edna suggested

"We'd love too" I accepted

"Yes of course. Will just head back and have some dinner and meet you there" Edward replied

"Oh how wonderful" Edna exclaimed

With that we left and headed back to the cottage to unpack all the groceries. All the time Edward told me about all the trouble Emmet and him use to get up to and Albert, Edna's husband, would always get them out of it. It was nice to hear and see how much Edward and Emmet seemed to look up to Albert. I couldn't wait to meet him this afternoon. Edward laughed at how excited I was when using the cooker. Apparently Esme had been just as excited to cook in here every time. I cooked us a simply pasta dish and we ate it quickly and changed before heading back into town to the pub. Edward was grinning like a mad man and it was nice to see him this happy after everything that had happened. He parked the car and we headed into the pub. It was a nice change from the pubs and clubs around London. It felt homey and welcoming. It looked like the whole village was in here but that didn't surprise me. We stuck out because everybody knew everyone but it wasn't the comfortable because everyone seemed to have a friendly smile on there face.

"Well, Well, well little Edward Cullen is all grown up" I man by the bar smiled. I could see Edna next to him smiling warmly at us

"Albert Tempter still as young as ever I see" Edward grinned back as we made our way over to them

"Shut up! Always was a charmer" Albert smirked "Have to keep my eye on Edna here you might steal her away"

"Hey! You're the one I learnt it all off of." Edward smiled

"Oh you two!" Edna shook her head "They never change no matter how old they get"

"Tell me about it" I giggled with her

"And who might this pretty lady be?" Albert turned and smiled at me

"Bella Swan" I replied holding out my hand to him

"Well, seems like I taught you too well Edward. Beautiful and I'm betting she has a head on them shoulders" Albert smirked

"That she has" Edward agreed wrapping an arm around my waist.

"So you going to tell me what brings you out here? I mean I hear you're an amazing lawyer now. What made you take time out of your busy schedule to come out here?" Albert asked us

"Well actually me and Bella just celebrated a year being together and I thought it be great to get away from the city and people and spend a weekend up here" Edward explained

"Well congratulations! I think its time I brought you both a drink" Albert congratulated and ordered us some drinks.

"So how is Esme and Carlisle?" Edna asked

"There really good. Esme's still running her business and Carlisle still working at the hospital" Edward replied

"What about Little Alice? How is she doing?" Edna continued

"She's really good. She's working in a fashion studio and is having the time of her life" Edward smiled

"What about old Emmet? He still causing trouble?" Albert questioned

"When isn't Emmet causing trouble?" Edward joked "He got promoted to detective last month. He was over the moon. Not to mention he grew the balls to propose the Rose, his long time girlfriend"

"Wow! Tell him I expect an invitation" Albert grinned "Looks like they've all grown up and moved on with life. I can still remember when you lot were little and running around this town causing havoc. I can't even count how many times I had to get you and Emmet out of trouble"

"Oh come on! Half the time you were the one getting them in trouble!" Edna accused Albert

"What can I say? They were so easy to trick. They reminded me of me and George when we were younger" Albert smirked

"oh dear lord! Don't I know it! Me and Margaret had to save your butts on several occasions! If he and Emmet turn anything out like you and George did then I wish Bella and Rose good luck with them!" Edna exclaimed

I laughed at that and we continued to talk about other things. Edward and Albert reminisced about all the trouble they got into when they were up there. It was amazing to see how much Edward cared for this man. You could see it in the way he talked about him and Albert was no different. They reminded me of a granddad and grandson. The respect and pride Edward had as he and Albert talked to each other. Then when Edward went on to talk about his work you could just feel how proud Albert was of him. It was amazing to see him so happy and relaxed. Me and Edna sat and chatted about me and her. I learned that she use to be a nurse and that her and Albert met when he was injured in the war. She insisted we come round for dinner tomorrow and I happily agreed knowing Edward would want to spend some more time with Albert and I honestly enjoyed being around the couple.

Even after all this time you could see how much they still cared for each other. By the way he held her hand or the way he smiled at her. Even when he and Edward went up to the bar he kissed her on the cheek and kept an eye on her as he and Edward chatted at the bar. It was the same for Edward and I realized where Edward had got his habit of running his hand through his hair. It was funny. It was like they really were related. I told Edna about my home town and family back in America and how I had decided to come here and stay. I told her about me and Alice and everything. She seemed interested and reminded me of my grandma that I had lost only 4 years ago. At 10 we all headed home with the promise of dinner tomorrow night. Edward had a grin plastered on his face the whole way home and it just made me smile even more. It was nice to see him relaxed like he was when I'd first arrived here. He was so happy and carefree when I'd first got here but after the whole James thing he'd seemed to be more stressed out than ever. Maybe this weekend away was just what he needed.

We got home and changed before making some hot chocolates while Edward started the fire. Edward also through a lot of pillows and a blanket onto the floor for us to sit on. I brought the drinks and placed them on the table before joining Edward who was sat leaning against the sofa. I sat down between his legs and rested my head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. It was such an amazing feeling to be wrapped in his arms.

"Its nice seeing you so happy again" I stated

"I'm always happy when I'm with you" Edward replied

"I know that but after everything that has happened you've been so tense and serious. It nice to see Albert bring back the Edward I first met" I explained

"You mean when I was on holiday and didn't have to worry about someone trying to kill two of the most important people in my life" Edward sighed

"But he's not here anymore. He's gone. So I just don't see why your still so worked up about it" I shrugged

"Your right. I guess it was the feeling of that I might have lost you and I never want to feel that again" Edward exclaimed his grip on me tightening

"Well I don't plan on going anywhere" I grinned giving him a kiss

"So you think Albert makes me happy?" Edward said after a moment of silence

"Yes. I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. Even Edna agrees that you two might as well be family" I smiled

"Yeah. Albert and Edna is the closest thing to a grandparents I've ever had. I guess we just clicked after the first time he got me and Emmet out of trouble" Edward grinned

"Well I think he's a lovely old man and its nice to see where you get your habit from" I smirked

"Don't let him hear you call him old. What habit?" Edward questioned

"Running your hand through your hair. He does it just like you do" I laughed

"What can I say I spent a lot of time with him when we came up here" Edward shrugged

"Well, I can't wait to come back up here some time. Its amazing" I sighed closing my eyes and snuggling closer to him. This weekend was going to be just what we needed.

**Sorry! I know its been a while but its been a mad few weeks! But here it is and please review. I love hearing from you all! Thank you again all of you that reviewed! **

**Review! (: **

**Love you All x**

**Chaz**…x


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of our week was spent either exploring the town and fields around or with Albert and Edna. I hadn't had so much fun since my weeks spent with my grandma and it made me miss home more than I would have liked. Since making the discussion to move I hadn't had much time to really miss home but this whole weekend had given me time to think. I knew I'd made the right decision but that didn't mean I wouldn't miss home. More to the point I missed Jake and Seth and everyone. Since the whole Jake thing I'd learnt that he and Leah had broken up and I was shocked. But after that I hadn't heard from Jake or Seth. We'd be going home in a couple of weeks for Charlie and sues wedding and then staying till the following weekend for Sam and Emily's wedding. Alice and jasper would join us on the Thursday before the wedding. I knew the whole time I was there it was going to be awkward to see Jake but at the same time I wanted to resolve this. I missed our friendship and I knew I couldn't go on like this. I just hoped that Jake had sorted out his head by then.

To say I was happy to leave on Sunday would be a lie. I was going to seriously miss the cottage and everything in it. We'd had such a relaxing calm weekend and I didn't really want to go back to the stressful life that was home yet. But as Edward filled the boot with our stuff I stood in the back garden looking out over the fields. We'd spent the last night out here watching the sun set it had been breath taking. Albert and Edna had come to say goodbye and as Albert helped Edward with the luggage Edna came and stood by me.

"You take care of him for us" she told me as she came to stand with me

"I will. Thank you for everything this weekend it's been amazing and I  
think you've really brought Edward some comfort" I smiled at her

"I knew when I saw him in that shop that something had happened to ruin his spirit and Albert said too but I think with a little blast from the past and your obvious love for each other has got you through this" she exclaimed

"I think it's what we both needed" I sighed

"well I'm glad to of been of service" Edna grinned

"I promise will be back soon" Edward told them as we stood by the car

"Tell Carlisle and Esme to come visit took or the poor folks will work  
themselves into the ground" Edna demanded

"We will do" Edward laughed "it was great seeing you guys again"

"Don't be strangers and I hope when you come back you bring that beautiful girl back with you" Albert grinned "she's a keeper just like my Edna"

"oh don't you worry I don't plan on letting her go ever" Edward exclaimed

So with on last goodbye we hit the road heading back to our old lives that were full of stress but the people we loved.

oOo

We pulled into a parking space next to my car and I jumped out. It was oddly nice to be home. Edward got my bags out of the boot and we headed upstairs to the flat. I opened the door to find the flat looking empty. Lilley appeared then and came bounding over to me her tail wagging like a mad thing. I scooped her up and hugged her. I'd missed my baby and it seemed she'd missed me too. I was about to ask were Alice was until I walked into the living room. It was an absolute mess. There were plastic cups, paper and whole lot of other rubbish littering the place. It looked like someone had gone out to the bins behind Mac Donald's and grabbed bin bags and thrown them around the flat. Bella put Lilley down on the floor and marched over to Alice's door.

"Alice Mary Cullen! If your in that room so help me God you better get your butt out here and explain yourself!" Bella banged on the door. Edward placed the bags by the door and looked around the room just as astonished as she was at the mess. Just then Alice's bedroom door opened and Alice walked out looking like a zombie.

"Jesus women you can shout? What's the problem?" Alice asked her

"What's the problem? Alice have you seen the state of this place! What the hell did you do this weekend?" I exclaimed

"We had a few friends over and get a tad bit drunk okay. I'll clean it up tomorrow don't have a fit about it" Alice sighed heading back into her room

"Alice!" I called

"What? I told you I'll clean it up and I will just not tonight!" Alice shouted at me but I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Oh Alice" I sighed pulling her into a hug as she started to cry. I looked at Edward who was standing a metre away from us and I could see he was concerned.

"Alice what's wrong?" Edward asked coming closer to us

"Jasper…he…he.." Alice hiccupped

"Jasper what? Alice what happened?" I questioned. I was terrified something had happened to him. But surely she would have called us. Wouldn't she?

"He's…gone" She sobbed

"What do you mean he's gone?" Edward gave me a questioning look

"He said he had to leave… because it wasn't…safe for him and now he's missing" Alice told us

"Alice you need to calm down and tell us the whole story" I said pulling her towards the sofa. I sat down with her and Edward sat on the coffee table in front of us. "So what exactly happened?"

"Well you went away on Friday and everything was great. Everyone stayed and we toasted you and Edward and watched some films before Emmet and Rose went home. Then Saturday I got your phone call and we talked but Jasper had some work thing and said he'd be back later. So I spent the day drawing up some ideas for the new spring line. Then at about 8 o'clock he's banging at my door and that worries me then when I let him in he starts pacing the living room. He looked so torn" I could see the tears welling up in her eyes "He told me that if he could he'd stay with me forever but he can't take me away from my family. That his past is going to end up with me getting hurt. So he had to go. I begged him to talk to me to explain what was going on but he wouldn't he said it was to dangerous for me but he just wanted to tell me he loved me and not to come looking for him and then he left" Alice had tears streaming down her face as she finished her story

"Why didn't you call us?" Edward asked taking her hands

"I didn't want to ruin your weekend. You needed it. You were both so unhappy and I knew you needed to get away from everything" Alice sighed

"Your right we did need to get away but you should of called Alice. You mean the world to us and this is something we need to help you with" I told her

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do. I still don't. There's something going on here and I know a bit about it but all Jasper told me was that his past was a thing he wished he could forget and wouldn't come back to hurt his future. That's why that time when he didn't talk to me after the ball thing. When you went to talk to him" Alice explained

"What did he tell you that night Alice? When he came over?" Edward asked her

"He told me about how when he was younger he got into some seriously bad stuff and that to get away from it he had to come over here." Alice sighed

"Rose must know something. I mean she's the one that brought him out that night. Have you told her?" I asked her

"No. I just stayed here. I didn't feel like going out" Alice shrugged

"Then we need to call her and find out what's going on" Edward stood up then walking over to the phone

"Edward" He turned back to me "It's half 9 at night. This is not the time to call her. Lets leave it till tomorrow and then we can all meet up and figure this out" I suggested

"Yeah I think that's a good idea. I'm just going to take some pain killers and head to bed" Alice agreed

"Okay but first thing tomorrow we will sort this out" Edward promised Alice

"Thank you and I'm sorry I flipped at you" She apologised

"It's fine Alice. Will sort this out tomorrow" I smiled at her as she headed back to her room.

"Well there goes are relaxing weekend" Edward sighed

"Hey, its not over till tomorrow morning. So I say we make the most of it" I grinned at him

"Are you serious?" Edward chuckled

"Well I don't think we can leave Alice here alone so Mr. Cullen I say you get your bags and bring them up here. I think this call for a night in with a film" I stated pushing him towards the door

"Very well Miss Swan I will see you in a minute" Edward smiled giving me a quick kiss on the lips before heading down the hall. I wasn't going to worry about Jasper until tomorrow morning because I seriously was enjoying this relaxed Edward. Selfish or not I wanted to keep him as long as possible.

oOo

The next morning I woke up to Edward playing with my hair and I'd become accustom to waking up like this. Edward seemed to have a thing about my hair not that I was complaining. He could play with my hair as much as he wanted it always made me feel better and almost made me want to go back to sleep. I loved waking up with him and after a whole weekend of it I seriously was going to miss it this week. I knew I had to take today off to sort out this thing with Alice so I rolled away from Edward who moaned in protest and grabbed my phone from the night stand dialling Angela's number. She picked up after the fifth ring.

"Well, look who it isn't, Miss Bella how can I help you this morning?" Angela greeted me

"Hey Ang can you do me a huge favour and tell Mr Banner I'm working off sight today and could you take over for me today" I asked her

"Sure. Can I ask why?" she sounded worried

"I'll give you the whole story later but I need to sort some stuff out with Alice" I sighed

"Okay. Well I'll call you later" Angela told me

"Yeah do. Thank you Ang. You're the best" I smiled

"Oh I know" she laughed

"Bye big head" I grinned

"See you later virgin!" She giggled

"You're going to have to lose that nickname!" I told her

"Oh finally! We are so talking about that tomorrow!" she told me

"Sure. Bye" I chuckled

I put the phone down and laughed at Alice and Angela's nickname for me. When I'd told both of them that me and Edward still hadn't done it they had taken to calling me virgin. Not that I was. They just thought it suited the situation. I smiled at the memory of that. I wasn't looking forward to facing today but I had to. But 5 more minutes in bed wouldn't kill us right. So with that thought I laid my head back on Edwards chest and closed my eyes. After a minute of silence Edward spoke and what he said had me laughing.

"Do you tell all your friends about our sex life?"

I looked up at him to see him looking at me "No. I don't talk about our sex life to all my friends. Just my close ones and believe me I wouldn't be telling if they didn't ask"

"I thought only guys did that. So what exactly do you tell them?" Edward shrugged

"Well mostly they ask questions and I tell them the answers but considering since before this weekend I haven't had much to tell them" I stated

"True but now what are you going to tell them?" Edward asked

"I don't want to make your head any bigger than it already is Edward" I smirked getting out of the bed and grabbing my dressing gown

"That good then" He grinned

"Shut up!" I throw a pillow at him

"Well you weren't very quite the other night" he smirked

"I didn't hear you complaining either!" I shot back

"Never said I didn't enjoy myself" He smiled grabbing me around the waist pulling me back onto the bed

"So what are you going to tell the boys about me?" I questioned him as he kissed down my shoulder

"That your amazing in bed" Edward said so bluntly I blushed "God! Do you know how much of a turn on that is!" Edward groaned

"Do you know how much of a tease you are?" I moaned biting me lip. Edward came back up to my face and kissed me before putting my bottom lip between his teeth. Just as it was getting good Alice banged on our door.

"If you two want to have sex you should of got up earlier but right now we have stuff to do! Rose and Emmet will be here in half an hour and I'm pretty sure there not going to want to hear you two shagging down the hall!" Alice shouted through the door

"Fucking Cock blocker!" Edward muttered against my neck. I giggled underneath him before pushing of me

"Tonight I promise we will finish this" I promised him

"hmm…I can't wait" Edward sighed kissing me one more time before we both headed out.

We made breakfast together and I tried my best not to be so lovey dovey with Edward knowing it might upset Alice. But it seemed like after last night she'd got herself together and was some what back to normal. We messed around while making pancakes. Well Edward made them while me and Alice messed around. Alice insisted that Edwards pancakes could make the whole world better. Well that's what she use to say when she was younger. It was a secret recipe that wasn't very secret. It was like for the morning that nothing was wrong. That one of our best friends hadn't disappeared and could be in trouble. But reality came crashing back when Rose and Emmet arrived. It was obvious that Rose knew why we were all here. Emmet was for the first time since I'd met him not smiling or mocking any one. The once relaxed fun mood had swiftly changed into serious note. We all took a seat in the living room. I sat next to Alice and Edward sat next to me, while Emmet and Rose took the chairs opposite us. It was silent for what seemed like forever till Alice spoke.

"Jasper's gone" was all she said

"I know" Rose replied

"And we want to know what the hell is going on" Edward stated

"I guessed as much but you have to understand that this is serious. I'm not meant to tell anyone this with out talking to some people. However on Saturday when Jasper told me what was going on. I knew for a fact that I would have to tell you all so I talked to them people and they agreed that you can know some of what is going on." Rose sighed. She looked at us "I just need you to know that Jasper is a completely different person now and that nothing about his past is to do with the man that loves Alice with his whole heart and his friends."

"I know that" Alice whispered

"Well, I guess the first thing I should tell you is that Jasper's full name is Jasper Jonathan Whitlock Hale" I pretty sure she saw the looks on all our faces go surprised "He is my cousin. My fathers brothers son. He grew up in Texas with his father and mother but when Jasper was 9 his father was shot and killed by a gang. I know Texas there isn't gangs right. Well there is you just don't here about them. After Jasper's fathers death Jasper became a different boy. One filled with anger and revenge so he started to go off the rails. By the time Jasper was 13 he was in a gang. He did things in this gang that he is not proud and regrets. By the time Jasper was 16 he was the leader of the gang and was under the control of a girl called Maria. She was the cruelest women I had ever heard of. She was a good 5 years older than him and she used him and his gang to get things she wanted. Maria used Jasper the most, played with his emotions. Then the day came along when he got to finally meet the guy that had shot his father and he was about Maria's age. So just a boy when he shot Jaspers dad. But when Maria told Jasper to shot him Jasper couldn't do it. He suddenly realized that what he was doing was wrong. So he turned himself in. Went to the police but that wasn't the end of it. Maria had more people working for her than Jasper knew about and so when his house was burned down and his mother almost killed they were put in the witness protection program. Jasper took his mothers last name and at the age of 18 they came to live with us my father obviously wanting to take care of them. So we became like best friends and Jasper started again. He became the man determined to make his father proud. That's the Jasper you know today" Rose stopped there and I'm pretty sure all three of us had a blank look on our faces as we took on this information. It put Jasper in a completely different light. I suddenly understood him a lot better.

"So what changed on Saturday?" Edward was the first to speak

"Maria happened" Rose stated "She's here in London and she's looking for him. She's already gone by our house. That's were he went Saturday morning when he left you Alice. He had to go and see if it was really her. So when the program got hold of it he knew he had to make the choice to either leave or stay and put us all in danger"

"So he left to protect us" I whispered finding it hard to believe

"He didn't want any one else to get hurt" Rose sighed

"But he didn't succeed" Alice muttered with her eyes closed tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Alice. He never meant for this to happen. He never meant to fall in love. That was why he was always so scared. Believe me when you two first got together I told him to be careful not to fall for you but not two days later he was at my door crying telling me he couldn't help it." Rose had tears running down her face as well "He loves you so much and he never wanted to hurt you. He was beating himself up because he believed he wasn't strong enough to stay away from you"

"I love him so much. I know why he left but that doesn't stop it hurt" Alice sobbed

"Well then we have to find Maria and send her back to Jail for good this time" Edward exclaimed

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Emmet shouted

"What are you guys going to do?" I asked them both

"She obviously wants Jasper dead. It's a life sentence for attempted murder. So if she tries to kill Jasper or his mother and we catch her with enough evidence she's out of his life for good. That way Jasper can lead a normal life" Edward explained

"You're going to use Jasper as bait!" Alice screamed

"Alice Jasper's a big boy he can take care of himself" Emmet told her

"We won't let anything happen to him Alice." Edward promised her "Rose do you think we could get Jasper back here"

"I can give it a go. I mean if we explain I'm sure that there be more than happy if it means getting her put away for good" Rose shrugged

"Good" Edward nodded

"Why do you care so much Edward?" Alice asked him

"What type of question is that" Edward smiled "You love him Alice and that's enough reason to keep him around on its own. Not to mention that he's become like a brother to me. Were a family and we don't give up on family"

Alice ran over to him and hugged him tight "You are the best brother in the entire world"

"Hey!" Emmet pouted

"You too Emmet! All of you are the best family I could ever ask for!" Alice smiled at all of us.

"Group hug" Emmet exclaimed pulling us into a circle.

Edward was right. This was our family and family never let any one hurt them. We'd make it happen. So Jasper would be back with Alice. No matter what it took! That's what family did for each other. I sacrificed everything to help the people they loved. It might be tough but it would be worth it to see the smile on Alice's face and to have Jasper back where he belonged. Family wasn't about your blood it's about the people you'd give anything for to have in your life.

**YAY! Another Chapter! **

**Do you like me? **

**Do you like the Chapter?**

**What do you think about Jasper?**

**Do you still love him?**

**Are you going to actually answer these questions?**

**Are you going to review and make me smile?**

**Am I ever going to stop asking questions?**

**Yes I am! **

**Now answer the rest of the questions in a review! **

**Share the love**

**REVIEW**

**Love **

**Chaz…x**


	5. Chapter 5

It was the Wednesday after my weekend away with Edward and I was sat in my office with Angela as we complained about the personnel reports we had to do every six months. It was horrible and so not what I wanted to do. To make it worse we had to have meetings with everyone that worked for our bits of the paper and talk to them about what they liked and disliked. However Angela was feeling sorry for me because I had Mike. It was obvious to everyone in this office that Mike had a thing for me. I'd tried my best to make it obvious that nothing was going to happen. Not to mention he knew for a fact that me and Edward were together. But he did work for me so I had to do it. So that is why we were sat in my office coffee and sandwiches sat next to us complaining.

"I hate it! If that isn't bad enough we have the new exchange people coming next week!" Angela sighed

"Yeah because that worked out horribly the last time" I laughed

"Oh you know what I mean! I just have a feeling I won't get lucky twice!" Angela argued

"Yeah well thank God he didn't ask me to do it. I don't have the time! In-between going home for these weddings and work and also helping Rose sort out her wedding things are getting hectic" I sighed

"Well I wish you luck with that." Angela grinned "So you still haven't told me anything about what happened this weekend with Edward"

Before I could say anything else my office door opened and in walked Rose and Alice lunch in hand "We have arrived!" Alice exclaimed grinning

"I would never have guessed" I smirked

"So what are you hard working girls up too?" Rose stated taking a seat on my desk

"I was just getting Bella to spill about this weekend with Edward" Angela smiled

"Oh yeah I hear it finally happened! Thank the lord! I mean if I had to put up with your sexual frustration one more week I think I would have locked you in a room and let you at it!" Rose sighed

"We weren't that bad and half the time it was you lot that meant we couldn't. 'Bella come shopping with us' 'Bella can you cook dinner' 'Bella were out of food' 'Bella I need someone to model this dress' 'Bella…' "

"okay Okay we get it! It was our fault!" Rose stopped me "But now that the dirty is done how good was he?"

"Alice do you really want to hear about your brothers sex life?" I asked her looking for one last way out of this

"I just think of it as if he weren't my brother" Alice shrugged "Now spill"

"Okay, okay. Well he's absolutely amazing in bed and the shower" I mumbled the last part

"The shower already. Well I guess you have waited long enough" Rose shrugged

"I always imagined him being good" Angela stated

"Yeah. It's something to do with his all the time sex hair" Rose agreed

"Wait! You've thought about Edward in bed?" I asked them both complete stunned

"Of course we have. Doesn't everyone?" Rose stated as if it was the most normal thing ever

"I have to admit I have always wondered about Ben. He seems so calm and nice but I bet he's an animal in the bedroom" Alice commented

"Oh believe me he is" Angela winked "What about Jasper he seems like he'd be really caring and loving"

"Oh he totally is. He does this thing and god my whole body is on fire" Alice sighed

"What about Emmet Rose?" I asked her

"All I'll say is that we have broke 4 beds and god knows how many lamps" Rose grinned

"Is it just me or talking about how good in bed our guys are make you really want to see them" Alice sighed

"You mean does it make us horny?" I smirked

"Yeah and hell yes it does!" Rose agreed pulling out her phone "I wonder if Emmet has a break soon"

"Rose!" We all shouted

"What? Come on its not like you aren't dying to go to Edward's right now and shag him?" Rose commented

"Of course but I have work" I told her

"You're a reporter! You can work at home or at Edwards in his bed with nothing on!" Rose explained smiling at me

"But…but" I couldn't think of anything to stop

"Come on Swan stop being a responsible adult for a day and just be a little bit naughty" Rose grinned at me

"You know what! I am" I smiled standing up and putting my stuff away

"That's our girl!" Alice exclaimed hugging Rose and Angela

I waved at them as I left and headed to the elevator. I got into my car and put my stuff in the back. I knew Edward was at home because he was working on a case at the moment which meant he spent most of his time in his office going over stuff. But it wouldn't hurt him to take a break. I had never done anything quite so spontaneous. I liked planning things but Rose was right. It was time I just had fun with my life and after this weekend away with Edward I'd realized just how much I had missed him. How much I'd missed seeing him happy and relaxed. Even with the whole Jasper situation he still seemed to calm and relaxed. Though everyone had. After Rose had explained and we'd talked about it with Jasper and the people working with him and they'd agreed. We'd all realized that if we stood together and thought it through we could fix it. So that's why we could all still smile and mess around.

I arrived at Edwards apartment and parked next to his Volvo. I brought my bag with me knowing that at some point I would have to do some work. When I got to Edward's door I picked up the plant that hung next to his door and pulled out his spare key. I unlocked his door and walked through into the living area. It wasn't uncommon for me to do this. I never knocked anymore. It was pointless. I dropped the laptop on the sofa and headed towards where I could hear Edward typing on his computer. When I got to his office the door was open like usual and I could see Edward sat at his computer in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. It was a sight to see. He obviously hadn't heard me come in and I knew he was concentrating on what he was doing. He brow was frowned as he stared at the screen of his computer. His chin was leaning on his hand as he read whatever on the screen. Seeing him like this almost made me turn around and leave not wanting to disturb his work but then I had Rose's voice in my head _'What would he be rather looking at some report or you in his bed naked'. _ And so with them words in my head I pushed myself off the door frame and walked over to him covering his eyes.

I learnt down to whisper in his ear "Guess who?"

"Bella" he grinned spinning in his chair to face me "I didn't hear you come in"

"I know" I smiled "You were working."

"Speaking of work why aren't you there?" he questioned

"I got fired" I told him

"You what?" he looked at me

"Got'ya!" I grinned at him "thought just maybe I could take a couple of hours out to see my boyfriend"

"Well your boyfriend is extremely happy to see you" Edward smiled at me "And that you're not fired"

"I'm glad. Now the question is can you take a couple of hours out of work" I exclaimed playing with his shirt

"I think I can manage that" Edward smirked rubbing his hands up and down my thighs. I was glad we were on the same page.

"Good" I whispered before I kissed him.

oOo

Two hours later I was sat cross legged in the middle of Edward's bed, nothing but his shirt on over my underwear, with my laptop in my lap as I looked through some article's. Edward was making coffee in the kitchen for us. We'd had a lot of fun and I was starting to understand why Rose was always going to see Emmet in breaks. Edward returned in nothing but his jeans that hung low on his hips. There should be a law against a guy looking that sexy in barely anything. He handed me the coffee with a kiss on the cheek before he lay back in the bed. It was nice being like this; Edward laying in the bed next to me watching me as I read through the article and replied to it. When I'd done that I closed the laptop and turned to Edward who had not stopped watching me. I smiled at him and could tell by the look on his face he was thinking about something.

"What's on your mind?" I asked him

"I was just thinking how nice it is having you here" he smiled

"Well its good I like being here then" I grinned

"I've missed waking up with you" Edward stated

"It took me forever to get to sleep last night" I sighed remembering missing having Edward right next to me

"I can't have you losing sleep" Edward sighed

"Edward what are you getting at?" I questioned

"Iwaswonderingifyou'dliketomoveinwithme?" he murmured

"What?" I wasn't sure I'd heard him right

He sighed and then sat up looking me in the eyes "I want you to move in with me"

I starred at him for what felt like forever but could only of been a few minutes. He wanted me to move in with him. He wanted ME to move in with HIM. In my head it didn't make sense but it did. I had never lived with anyone other than Charlie, Renee and Phil and Alice. But I could see it; living with Edward. It made sense. This was the next step in our relationship. The question was was I ready to take it? I'd spent the weekend with Edward and then there was the fact that we basically lived at each others when we weren't at work. So would it really be that different. Before I could talk myself out of it I smiled at him before kissing him.

"Is that a yes?" he asked pulling away from me a bit

"Yes." I smiled kissing him "Yes Yes Yes. I'd absolutely love to move in with you!"

oOo

It was now 9 o'clock and me and Alice were currently curled up under a blanket at different ends of the sofa watching Love Actually. We had popcorn and chocolate shakes next to us and not to mention we'd gone throw three bags of crisps. We were having a night in and doing it just like we use to at college. I still hadn't had the heart to tell Alice just yet that I was moving in with Edward. I knew she'd be happy for me but part of me was going to miss out on nights like this. I'd spent a year here and night after night we'd messed around together. Had pillow fights, cried at stupid films, almost burnt down the kitchen trying to cook marshmallows over the cooker and we'd done them all together. Like two best friends that were born to be sisters should. No matter how much I was happy with Edward and getting to curl up in bed with him no one could replace what me and Alice had.

"Bella why are you crying? This film isn't even sad" Alice exclaimed looking at me worried

I hadn't even realized I was crying "I was just thinking of how much fun we've had in this apartment together"

"Okay but why are you crying about it?" Alice asked complete confused

"Edward asked me to move in with him" I sighed

"Oh My God! What did you say?" Alice squealed

"I said yes of course!" I smiled

"Oh I see now! Your going to miss me" Alice grinned

"Of course I am! How are you going to survive without me here to cook for you? You'll live on take out and microwave dinners" I smirked

"Hey I can cook! And well I was actually talking to Jasper before all this happened and well I was planning on moving in with him" Alice told me

"You what? Why didn't you tell me?" I accused her

"Well I've been busy and I didn't want to leave you on your own but now everything's working out perfectly!" Alice grinned

"So I guess its time we enjoy what time we have left together" I smiled at her

"Yes I guess we should" Alice smirked back at me

"PILLOW FIGHT!" We both screamed grabbing our pillows and hitting each other.

I felt a thousand times better knowing I wouldn't be leaving Alice behind on her own and that she would have Jasper to take care of her. We spent the next 20 minutes throwing pillows at each other and making a complete mess of our front room. I'm sure we would of carried on and broke something if there hadn't been a knock at the door. I ran to the door dogging one of Alice's pillows and was still laughing when I opened the front door to find Edward and…

"Jasper!" I shouted jumping on him and hugging him

"Hey Bella" He laughed hugging me back

"JASPER!" Alice screamed from behind me. I moved out of her way as she ran and jumped into his arms. Jasper stumbled back at the force of her but hugged her tight none the less. I felt Edward take my hand and pull me into the apartment to give them some privacy.

"What the hell have you and Alice been doing?" Edward exclaimed seeing the mess that was the front room

"Me and Alice had a pillow fight" I stated

"I thought girls only did that in movies" Jasper stated coming up the hall with Alice

"Oh no we do but normally it just in our underwear" Alice shrugged

"What?" Jasper and Edward looked at us

"Yeah but we didn't have time tonight it was a spontaneous pillow fight so the PJ's just had to do" I sighed going to help Alice make the hot chocolates. We both grinned at each other

"You know next time you fancy doing that maybe you should invite us over" Jasper suggested

"Oh no it's a strictly girl thing" Alice turned back to them

"Yep girls only. Ask Rose and Angela they'll tell you the same thing" I agreed

"Totally not fair" I heard Edward mutter

"So what was the cause of this pillow fight?" Jasper asked us

"Well we were just enjoying what time we have left together in this flat" Alice smiled

"So you told her then?" both Edward and Jasper said at the same time

"Yes we told each other" Me and Alice replied giggling

"Wait you asked her to move in with you?" Jasper stated to Edward

"Yep. And it seems you asked my sister too" Edward replied

"Yeah Friday" Jasper shrugged

"And we both said yes so it seems like its time to leave this lovely apartment" I smiled

"Well if your both moving out we might as well do it at the same time, get it done all at once" Edward smiled

"Yeah I don't see why not. When's the plan to move in?" Alice agreed

"Well we still have the whole Maria thing going on so say a week from Saturday?" Edward suggested

"Okay a week from Saturday is D-day!" I smiled

"I can't wait!" Alice squealed

It seemed like everything was on the up. Surely nothing could ruin what was becoming a dream come too. Well that's what I thought….

**Yay! Another fun Chapter! Jaspers back! But Maria is still about! **

**Mrs Jodie Hale- Clock blocker was not from a personal experience! It was simply something I picked up on from a friend ;) x But thank you for reviewing it made me giggle! **

**Love me by Reviewing! **

**Love you all**

**Chaz…x **


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

Today was the day. It was the day we'd all been looking forward to and dreading at the same time. I'd had to leave Bella asleep in bed this morning to get here as soon as possible but I'd spent at least 15 minutes just stood by the bed looking at her as she slept. She was always so peaceful when she was asleep but I knew as soon as she woke up them creases would appear on her brow and I'd spend at least an hour arguing with her. We'd spent at least the last 4 days arguing about the plan and to be honest it had worn us all out. Part of me had wished we had just not bothered coming home and stayed back at Holly cottage were everything was good. I hated arguing with her but at the same time I couldn't let people down. It had been my idea after all. So that was why I had left her a note telling her were I'd gone. She could hate me for now but if at the end of the day I made people happy it would be worth it.

So here I stood in the middle of a room filled with police officers. Emmet on one side of me and Jasper on the other. Today was the day that Maria was going down. It had only taken them less than a week to get this whole situation up. They'd faked Jasper's home addressed and Bella had even run a story on Jasper himself putting him in the middle of the media. Along with that came information on his home life his friends and his job. So she now knew where he lived his new name and also who he hangs out with. It was all part of the plan that we'd set. Jasper had got a mysterious phone call yesterday from someone who wanted to have a meeting with him but at his home and according to Jasper he would recognize Maria's voice from any where.

The plan was for Jasper to be at home like nothing was out of the ordinary and there would be units around him at all times. Then me and Emmet would hide in the house in a secret department. The reason behind me and Emmet being the ones going in would be the fact that if Maria was watching him then it wouldn't look odd to see us together. That was the part that Bella had a problem with. It's what we'd spent the past 4 days arguing about. I felt bad about it but at the end of the day I wanted to do whatever I could to help Jasper. So I'd suffer with Bella being mad at me for a bit. Once Maria was in the flat we'd have to wait for the incriminating evidence that she would say. That was Jasper's job getting her to admit to something. Then when we had that Jasper would say the code word and we'd take her down. It was like being in an episode of CSI but this was real life. Emmet like always was raring to go. I was a tad bit excited too.

When the chief let us go we headed out to relax until the time. We were in the break room talking and laughing when Kelly, one of the officers, came over and told me someone was waiting for me in reception. I thanked her and headed out leaving Emmet and Jasper to talk. When I got to the front office I saw Bella stood there waiting for me. As soon as I walked out she came over to me and hugged me. I had no clue why she was hugging me but I wasn't going to complain. It wasn't till I heard her intake of breath that I realized she was crying. I moved through to the back of the stations and into a room where family members would wait or where we'd talk to young children.

"Bella. What's wrong?" I asked her as soon as we were alone

"I'm sorry" She sighed I could still see the tears going down her cheeks

"Sorry for what" I was lost

"For coming here and crying. I promised myself I wouldn't" She replied

"I rather you did come to me when you were upset but whats got you this upset?" I questioned

"It's nothing I shouldn't of come" Bella stated standing up and going to leave

"Bella" I called at her before she got to the door I was in front of her stopping her "What's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter" she muttered going to get past me

"I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's upset you" I told her

"Edward just move!" She demanded

"Nope" I shook my head

"Why can't you just let me go? I told you it doesn't matter so it doesn't" She exclaimed

"Well it must to have you so upset about it" I countered

"It won't make a difference anyway! I can't stop you so what's the point in trying!" Bella glared at me

"What?" I starred at her and then it clicked "You mean about today? That's what's upset you so much"

"Like I said nothing I say or do is going to get you to change your mind so I shouldn't of even bothered coming" Bella sighed

"Bella. We've talked about this. Nothing is going to happen. Everything will be fine" I explained

"But you don't know that! You can't see the future! Something could happen and you could get hurt and….and" She chocked up tears coming back to her eyes

"Oh Bella" I pulled her to me and although she was angry at me she held onto me tightly

"I can't lose you" she murmured into my shirt

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be safe. Emmet will be there and then there's all the armed police. I'll be fine" I reassured her

"Promise me you'll be home tonight in same condition you left it this morning" She demanded

"What, tired and in dyer need of a coffee" I joked but back tracked when I saw the look on her face "I promise"

"Is it alright if I stay with you a bit" She asked me

"Of course" I smiled at her and she took my hand pulling me toward to door that I moved away from but before she could get to it I pulled her back to me. She looked at me confused before I kissed her "I love you"

"I love you too" She grinned at me before kissing me again.

**JasperPOV**

"Jasper can you hear us alright?" a voice in my ear asked

"Loud and clear" I told them

I was now about to walk down the street towards my 'home'. We'd set up a fake address and filled it with stuff that made it look like my home. There was some pictures of me and Alice. Lot's of me and my mum and Rose. Then there was some old work stuff I put in there. I was nervous to see her again but also ready to get this over with. I was over the moon at how well not only Alice had taken the news but everyone else. None of them had treated me any differently. I was one lucky guy to have such an amazing support unit. Though after today I knew I had to change some things. With one last check me, Edward and Emmet headed down the street talking and acting like we normally would.

I felt bad to know I'd dragged them into this and put them in danger but as Emmet had said it was his job to protect people and if he couldn't help his own friend then how was he to protect people he didn't even know. Edward however had no reason to help me other than the fact I was with his sister. It wasn't that I didn't class him as a friend, in fact he was probably one of my best friends I'd ever had a long with Emmet, but he could of stayed back at the station. I know that him a Bella had been fighting about it and I hated knowing I was the person to cause them to argue so much. After the James thing everyone had noticed that something had grown between them. They'd fight over little things and it seemed that they were always worried. I knew Edward had become a bit overprotective with Bella and she'd got annoyed at him about it. But even when they argued you could still see the spark they had together and how much they cared for each other. So the weekend a way had worked the way Edward had hoped. They had come back and that spark was bigger than ever.

We got to 'my flat' and as soon as we got inside Emmet and Edward got into position and we gave the signal for the dummy's who were meant to be Edward and Emmet leaving to go. This way if Maria was watching, which I'm sure she is, she would know I was alone. Maria was smart. I had known that from the first day of meeting her. She'd locked onto me with out a second look at anyone else. Even in my ruff days I would always help a girl in trouble. Just like I had Maria; so I'd thought anyway. But like everything else about Maria I was wrong. The night I'd found her she'd looked to be being attacked by some thugs. I got rid of them for her and she'd been o so thankful. All she'd really wanted was to see how I could handle people. I'd kept her around with me so I could protect her. That's how it had started. She'd tell me about some guys that had threatened her and I'd send my gang to get rid of them. We'd become involved and to a point were I didn't care if one of my lot got hurt as long as I pleased her. Little did I know that all I was doing was clearing the way for her to take over territory. It was when she'd told me she wanted to reward me that I had finally seen what she was like…

_Flashback_

_I was walking down a street Maria grinning at me like a cat that just got the cream. _

"_Are you going to tell me what the surprise is or not?" I moaned at her_

"_if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. Were almost there anyway" She smiled at me. Not 5 minutes later we turned down an alley. It wasn't till she spoke that I realized were exactly we were "Jasper, Do you remember this alley? It was in this exact alley that we met 3 years ago" _

"_I remember" I told her and I had noticed how she hadn't mentioned the attack_

"_Well I thought to say thank you for everything that you'd done for me I brought you the one thing that you want more than anything" She grinned _

"_What are you talking about Mia?" I'd asked her but she had just smiled and beckoned me further down the alley. At the other end stood two men who held another man in-between them. "What the hell is going on Maria?"_

"_Jasper, This man is the reason you are who you are today." She told me "He's the one that killed your father" _

_I looked at the man then and he looked back at me. He looked about 23 and he looked scared. As I starred at him Maria came round to me and placed something in my hand. When I looked down she'd put a gun in my hand. _

"_Do it Jasper. Take his life like he took your fathers. Kill him. He deserves it" She whispered in my ear_

_I held the gun up and pointed it at the man; the one man that had changed my life forever. In my head I'd played it over and over a thousand times. How I'd make him suffer for what he'd put me and my mother through. But then I looked at him and I saw something in his eyes. Guilt? Fear? I wondered if it was how my father looked when he had held a gun to his head. I had the gun and I had the guy who had destroyed me right in front of me. So why couldn't I do it? _

_End of Flashback_

The answer to that question was it wasn't what my father wanted. It was in them few minutes that I saw that this man wasn't the reason I was the way I was. It was me. I had become someone unrecognizable. It was that moment that had turned my life around. I had dropped the gun then and turned and walked away. Maria had called after me and even followed me. I hadn't said anything to her. After a while she'd stopped following me and I'd got on my bike and rode all the way home. I hadn't expected my mother to want me back but she saw me and I'd hugged her and told her I was sorry for everything. The next day we went to the police and 2 weeks later we had moved to England and I'd had to start all over again.

Then I had met Alice. I promised myself I'd never let anyone control me the way Maria had done. The night I'd met Alice in that club that Rose had dragged me out to was the night my life changed all over again. As soon as I saw her I couldn't look away. Then before I even knew it she was talking to me and I couldn't help myself but to talk to her. Then when I'd gone home with her we'd talked and before we knew it it was morning. I promised her I'd take her out on a proper date and that's how it had happened. Rose had warned me not to get attached but after only a week with Alice I couldn't stop myself from it. Rose had seemed to be happy for me but I knew she was worried about Alice as much as me. So I'd tried to see if I could stay away from her for her own good. That hadn't turned out well. Bella had come to see what was wrong and as soon as she'd walked through the door I had gone off asking her if something was wrong with Alice. So from that day I'd known there was nothing I could do.

But to know that Maria was back and willing to go after my family and friends I knew I had to get away from Alice for her own safety. Then Rose had called and I'd explained. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They wanted to help me. Edward wanted to help me even after all the pain and danger I have put his sister through. I'd expected him to want to kick my butt when he found out how much danger I had put his sister in but he didn't seem to care. He'd told me that because I made Alice happy that that was all that mattered to him. I was starting to think that Edward was the best brother that anyone could have and to know he was Alice's was the best. Though the whole Cullen family seemed to be the best family anyone could ask for.

It was 15 minutes later that a knock at the door came and the person in my ear told me it was her. I took a deep breath and walked towards the door. Once there I opened it and there she stood. Her hair was shorter and she'd got older but she was still as beautiful as ever. Her eyes grinned at me from behind the sunglasses she had on. She took them off and smiled at me. I didn't have to act shocked to see her because I honestly was shocked to see her. I mean I knew she'd be here but I guess in the back of my mind I was hoping it was all a dream and this wasn't really happening.

"Hello Jasper" She grinned at me

"Maria" I breathed

"We need to talk" she stated

"No I don't think we do" I told her. I knew I was meant to invite her in but my instincts were to get her as far away from me as possible.

"Yes we do" She smiled at me pulling a gun out of her pocket "Now lets go inside"

I did as she said and walked backwards into the living area "What's with the gun Maria? Run out of men to do your dirty work for you?" I mocked

"No I just found this personal" She shrugged "Anyway all they seem to do is mess it up"

"Couldn't find anyone quite as good as me to follow orders" I laughed

"Never could. You were the best Jasper and I'm pretty sure you still are" She smiled "But I'm not here to talk about how good you were at what you use to do"

"Then what are you here for?" I sighed

"I want to know why?" She looked at me "Why you couldn't do it?"

"You mean why I couldn't kill him. Well it's simple it would of made me just as bad as him." I shrugged

"But he killed your father. In cold blood. Shot him were he stood and you let him get away with it" Maria exclaimed

"No he didn't get away with it. He's in jail. Handing out my own justice was making me just like him. Just like you" I explained

"I thought you loved me Jazzy" She cooed

"I thought you loved me Mia but you didn't. You were playing me from the beginning" I sneered at her

"Oh but Jasper didn't you see what we had together. We had power. Another year and we'd of had the whole place to us. It would have been ours. No one would dare have crossed. Me and you" She smiled

"At the cost of how many lives" I stated

"What's a few dead people along the way? They wouldn't of been killed if they didn't cross us" Maria brushed off

"So you expect everyone to bow down to you. Just like I did. It wouldn't of been us. It would have been you and me as your lap dog. How many people would you of killed?" I demanded

"I never had to kill anyone till you left!" She glared at me

"I never killed anyone" I told her

"No you just sent people to do it for you" She smirked "What makes you any better than me?"

"I knew when to stop and I never told my men to kill anyone! I saw you for who you really were that night Maria. A murdering cow!" I shouted at her

"Not till after you left" Maria stated

"How many people did you kill to find me?" I asked her

"Who cares? Right I mean you could never do it. You were a coward then and I know you're a coward now." She grinned at me "You leave and give up everyone you once called your family. You come to this country and you start again. Get a new family. New friends. Even a new girl" She picked up a picture of Alice "She's pretty. Does she know about back home? Or did you leave that bit out?"

"She knows everything and leave her out of this" I sneered

"Alice Cullen. Fashion designer. Always thought you went for the tough girls not the weak ones but apparently this new Jasper likes a lot of different things than the last one" She shrugged "She has two brother's Edward and Emmet. Do they know? I mean they still let you hang around with there baby sister. Not very good brothers"

"Don't you dare talk about them like that! There better than anyone of your 'brothers' back home are" I defended them

"Now I'm starting to see the Jasper I knew" She grinned at me "Do I make you angry Jasper? Well it's not like you can do much. You won't kill me even if you had the chance. You're too weak."

"I'd kill you in a second if it meant keeping my family safe" I warned her "I know what your like Maria. Why are you here really? Why are you so desperate to do this yourself?"

"No one! I mean no one stands in the way of what I want! I warned you when I met you that no one could hurt me. Not even you. So it became personal when you gave me up! I couldn't care less about you giving everyone else up but me! I am not going back to jail Jasper. So I thought I'd tie up the last lose end" she explained

"How many people have you killed?" I demanded

"Well, first was Peter. Then Calum and Steven. Finally I found Terry and he's probably still at the bottom of the cliff where I left him. Then there was you. I saved you for last. I hope you had a nice time Jasper cause it's about to end" Maria held the gun up then

"You killed every single one of them? Because they turned against you" I asked her

"Like I said no one goes against me. They did so I killed them." She told me as if they were rubbish she needed to through out "Any last words Jasper Whitlock"

"There's just one thing I want to say, noodles" I smiled at her

"Wha-" Maria started but she was stopped by someone grabbing the gun out of her hand and being knocked to the ground.

While they'd been talking Emmet and Edward had got out of the trap room and got hold of her. Emmet now held the gun as Edward kept hold of Maria.

"Just so you know Maria. We protect our family too" Edward told her as he stood her up and the armed cops came in to take her away.

Maria was put into a car and taken to the police station. We spent the next two hours filling out statements and signing reports. So we didn't get out of the station till 7 and when we did stood in front of us were home. And I didn't literally mean our houses. I meant the three women stood there smiling at us. Alice ran over to me and I pulled her to me. It was in this moment I realized just how lucky I was to have her in my life. I'd done some terrible things in my life and I didn't understand how I deserved her in my life but I was thankful everyday to have her. I smiled down at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Let's go home" I smiled at her

"Bella!" She called over to her

"Don't worry I'm going to Edwards" Bella told her without even turning away from Edward. I looked at them starring into each other's eyes and I wondered if me and Alice looked that in love because at this moment I'd propose to her and marry her in a day but I knew it wasn't the right time. I mean we had forever for that right? With that in mind we all headed off and looked forward to the future that was bound to be better.

**?-POV**

I got off my flight and headed to the baggage claim picking up my 6 bags and headed out to the taxi rank. Once in one I headed into London to spend a night in a hotel before moving into my new apartment. Then a week from today I would start work; on my new exchange program. But I couldn't care about the work the one person I couldn't wait to see was Isabella Swan. I wasn't here because of the job I was here to do what Isabella did to me all them years ago. I grinned out the window at the city.

"Sleep tight tonight Isabella for soon it will all come crashing down" I grinned

**Wooo! Another Chapter done! Hope you guys like it! **

**I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it. I don't know when I'll update next as I start college on Monday so I have no clue how busy I'll be. I'll try my best anyway. **

**Love you all x **

**Review Please**

**Chaz….x **


	7. Chapter 7

**REVIEW AFTER READING!**

"Bella" Charlie greeted me as we got out of the car

"Hey Dad" I smiled

"Edward, let me help you with them bags. Sue's in the kitchen Bella so go on through" Charlie ordered

"Okay Dad." I shook my head.

He'd been talking my ear off every time I called about how he couldn't wait to see me and Edward again. Apparently he had this case that he wanted to talk to Edward about. So I left them to it and headed into the kitchen were I found Sue pulling out something from the oven. The smell that hit me though was one that I could never forget. They were Sue's muffins; in other words the best muffins in the whole world. Well in my opinion and of all the boys down at the reserve. Every time we'd go round Leah's and Seth's Sue would have a fresh batch of muffins for us and as soon as we got hold of them they would be gone. The smell brought me right back to my childhood and all the fun we use to have.

"Bella" Sue smiled at me

"Hey Sue. Are they what I think they are?" I asked her looking at them

"If you think there my muffins I always use to bake you'd be correct. I know how much you loved them so I thought I'd bake some" Sue grinned

"You are an angel!" I sighed "I mean it these muffins are heaven" I picked one up and it was still hot just the way I liked them.

"Glad to see you still like them" Sue laughed at my love for them. Charlie and Edward walked into the kitchen.

"Oh dear. She's found the muffins" Charlie chuckled

"Not just any muffins Sue's muffins! There the best muffins ever" I defended

"That's the only reason you come home isn't it" Charlie joked

"Of course. I chance to eat Sue's muffins is all that brings me home" I played along

"Should of known" Charlie laughed

"Edward! Try a muffin! There heaven in a cake!" I sighed biting mine again

Edward laughed at me and picked up a muffin taking a bite "Hmm.. Your right this are delicious!"

"Told you!" I grinned

"I'll give you the recipe if you want Bella" Sue offered

"Really?" I exclaimed

"Yeah. I'd love to" She smiled at me

After the whole muffin thing we sat down at the table and I got the pictures from our weekend away at holly cottage to show Charlie and Sue. Sue fell in love with it just like I knew she would. Charlie patted Edward on the back telling him he did well. We then talked about the wedding that was happening in two days. I had my dress and Edward had his suit ready so the only thing left to do were the cake. They were having a small wedding only. Billy was going to be dad's best man and Leah and me were going to be Sue's brides maids. Seth was going to be the ring bearer. It was going to be a small wedding but that was just the way they wanted it. Sue had a beautiful simple dress for her second wedding. It was nice to see my dad so happy and with Sue none the less. Once we finished talking about everything that had gone on while we'd been apart Charlie and Edward headed out to go get somethings from the station while me and Sue started on the wedding cake. We'd just put the first cake in the oven when the front door opened and I could hear Seth and Jake talking.

"Hey mum. When's Bell's getting here?" Seth called

"Come in here Seth. We don't shout in the house" Sue scoulded him

"Sorry mum. I was just wondering when Bella was getting…Oh hey Bella" Seth stopped when he spotted me standing next to his mum.

"Nice to see you too bro" I mocked

"It was a shock. I thought you weren't going to be here till later" Seth explained coming over and hugging me

"Nope got here about 2 hours ago" I told him

"Where's Edward? Or did you finally see he was no good" Jake asked from were he'd sat on the stool opposite the counter

"Jake!" Sue exclaimed

"It's fine Sue. Edward's with Charlie actually. He's helping him out with something" I explained to Jake

"Good for him" Jake smirked

"So what you doing in here?" Seth asked to break the tension that had grown in the room

"Were cooking the wedding cake" I smiled at Seth

"Awesome cake!" Seth grinned

"That's not going to be eaten till Saturday" Sue ordered him

"Yes mum" Seth sulked "Hey Bella, were heading down to the reservation I know Emily wanted to talk to you about the wedding you want a lift?" Seth offered

"Sure. Thanks" I smiled at him

"See you kids later" Sue waved us off

I picked up my bag and headed out with Seth and Jake. I thought after all this time seeing Jake that things wouldn't be so awkward and we'd still be able to get along. I was stupid to think things would be the same. He was still annoyed at me for choosing Edward over him but it wasn't even that. I'd chosen Edward because I loved him. I did love Jake just not in the way he seemed to love me. I hated hurting him like this but I couldn't do anything about it. I would of hurt him more for me to pretend to love him when my heart belonged to someone else. The drive to reservation was spent in silence. I starred out the window to avoid looking at Jacob who I knew was starring at me. I don't know what he was looking for but he didn't seem pleased with whatever he found. Seth parked up and I jumped out thanking him for the lift and headed over to Emily's. I knocked on the door and was met by Sam who was just leaving. He gave me a hug and directed me to were Emily was in the house. I thanked him and headed off to find her. I found her sat in the living room with her wedding book in front of her seeming to be going through it again.

"Hey Em" I smiled

"Bella!" She grinned getting up to hug me before we both sat down

"Seth said you needed to talk to me" I explained

"Aw yes. I just needed to make sure the bridesmaid dress I sent you is altered. I mean I know Alice is bringing them with her…" Emily rambled

"Em calm down. Its fine they all fit and the plus of having Alice as a bridesmaid is that she can easily alter them in seconds" I calmed her

"Your right sorry. It's just a week on Saturday I'm going to be getting married and I want everything to be perfect" she sighed

"Hey it will be perfect. Alice will be here on Wednesday and believe me she will make sure everything's perfect. No one messes with Alice" I grinned

"Yeah I know I wouldn't" She laughed "So how are things with you?" Emily had always been a close friend of mine and I found it easy to talk to her about everything.

"It's been hard. After the James thing Edward got overprotective and we fought a lot but after a while things settled down. Then to celebrate being together for a year he wrote this poem and did this whole amazing dinner in this beautiful park rented out a hotel for the night. Then we spent the weekend at his family cottage in the country and met some old friends of his. It was amazing. It was like I had my Edward back. The one I met at the airport. So we've been good since then" I smiled at the memory

"There's a but coming I can sense it" Emily sighed

"It's not really a but about me and Edward. It's a but about Jake" I exclaimed

"He broke up with Leah" Emily told me "Out of the blue for everyone"

"Not for me" I muttered

"What do you mean?" Emily frowned

"The day before he left England after the whole James thing. He told me he loved me as more than a friend" I told her

"Oh my God" Emily gasped "Does Edward know?"

"He was there. They'd been arguing forever about what was best for me. Well Jake thought coming back here was the best thing for me and Edward told him it was up to me what I wanted to do. So Jake turns up and is telling me to come home with them but I couldn't and I didn't want to. Then out of no were he tells me he loves me and Edward isn't good enough for me. I told him to leave and go home and think about what he's doing to Leah and that I didn't feel anything more than friendship for him. He was sure that I was in love with him but he left and I hoped that he would think about what he was doing; apparently not though when he broke up with Leah. God Emily I don't know what the hell to do. Leah's going to hate me!" I explained

"It's not your fault Bella. It's Jakes choice to mess up his own life don't let him ruin yours as well" Emily demanded "How did Edward take it?"

"He seemed alright about it actually. He said he believed in my love for him and knew I didn't feel that way about Jake but told me to think about my decision to stay in England But in the end I knew it was the best thing to do" I shrugged

"Have you seen him yet?" Emily asked

"Yeah he came by the house with Seth and made some comment about me getting rid of Edward. Then the whole car journey down here he starred at me" I sighed

"If I was you I'd try and stay away from him as much as possible. You're here for what a week and then you're gone" Emily suggested

"That's what I plan to do" I smiled at her "He's not going to ruin this for you and Sam or Dad and Sue"

"Well I'm glad" Emily grinned "Now drop all the dish on Alice and all things British"

And so with that we sat and I told her about everything back home. From Alice's new line that she had been obsessing over for the past 3 months to Rose and Emmet's wedding planning. Emily grinned and told me it would get more stressful nearer the time. I laughed and agreed with her. She clapped her hands and squealed when I told her about me moving in with Edward. We spent at least an hour and a half going through everything for the wedding and Emily explained what was going to happen on the day. We were just going through the seating chart when we heard the commotion out front. There were shouting and screaming we run out of the house to see Sam and Paul holding Jacob back and Edward standing opposite his lip bleeding while Seth stood in-between them.

"What the hell!" Emily exclaimed

"Edward" I gasped running over to him

"Jacob calm down" Sam ordered him

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I demanded

"Just showing him who's in charge" Jacob smirked

"What has got into you?" I shook my head

"Nothing has gotten into me. Same old Jake just looking out for his friends" Jake shrugged

"No! No your not the same Jake I knew. My Jake wouldn't have done this. My Jake would of trusted me to make my own discussions and if he thought they were wrong he'd wait and be there when it all went wrong. My Jake actually cared if his action hurt someone especially if it's the person he's trying to protect!" I exclaimed tears in my eyes "You are not that person and to be honest I don't want to be anywhere near this jerk you've become"

With that I took Edward's hand and headed back over to the cars. I knew I was crying but to be honest it was more out of frustration than anything else. Once in the car I let Edward drive us back to the house. As soon as we got through the front door Sue gasped at Edward. In all the arguing I had forgot Edward had got hurt. Sue sat him down and gave him an icepack to put on his lip. I sat down in a chair near him and held his hand, which was more for my comfort than his. He was looking at me with worried eyes and I didn't even know how I was feeling. I was angry, upset, confused and frustrated. I wanted things for once to be okay. To not have people I loved getting hurt every five seconds yet that didn't seem possible in my life. I was starting to regret coming here all together. I should have flown in for Charlie and Renee's wedding and then back again for Sam and Emily's. Who cares if it would cost more it would have stopped Edward from getting a bloody lip. Charlie came in 15 minutes later.

"Bloody hell! What the hell happened?" Charlie exclaimed seeing Edward's face

"Jacob hit Edward" I told him

"What? Why?" Charlie asked

"Cause he's jealous" I sighed "He's in love with me and wants me to choose him over Edward"

"How long have you known this?" Charlie took a seat

"Since the day before you left England. He came round and told me" I explained

"Bella…" Charlie started

"Don't dad! Just don't" I stood up then and walked out the back door.

I took a seat on the old swing set and looked out to the forest that lined my backyard. I starred into the trees hoping that someone would come out and tell me what to do about this whole mess. How I could make Jacob see that I did love him but not in the way he thought I did. I wanted him to be with Leah and be happy. They were meant to get married and have cute little children. Just like Sam and Emily. Why couldn't life be easy like that? I put my head in my hands and just sat there hoping some thing would happen so I could figure out what to do. I was glad that no one followed me out I just needed some time alone so I could think but nothing was coming to me. About half an hour later I head the back door open and Charlie sat down next to me on the other swing before passing me a cup of hot chocolate.

"I remember when you were little you use to come out here all the time and stare into them wood hoping to see a bear or something" Charlie said after a moment of silence

"I also remember a time when you told me that hot chocolate could fix everything" I gave him a small smile

"It still can" He defended "You and Jake were always so close as friends even when you were little. I guess I should have seen it coming and maybe you wouldn't be going through this now"

"I saw it coming and I saw the signs I just didn't want to believe it. I thought that he would think about it and realise that Leah was the best thing for him. I can't love him the way he wants me too so why does he keep pushing?" I sighed

"Because he doesn't want to believe he's made the mistake. He wants to see if it could work but he also knows that you won't. Just like you didn't want to admit that he had them feeling for you he doesn't want to admit you don't have them feelings for him. So he fights them till the point were he can't" Charlie explained

"How can I make this right dad? How do I make everyone happy?" I asked him

"Bella, its not always about other people. This time you have to stop thinking with your head so much and start listening to what's in your heart" Charlie stated

"Your right. Hot chocolate does solve everything" I smiled at him

"Of course I am. Fathers are always right when it comes to there little girls" Charlie hugged me.

**I was going to make this Chapter longer but unfortuantly I have to go to bed as I have to go to college tomorrow! I'm sorry! But at least you have an update! I'm hoping to update by Thursday!**

**So tell me what you think! **

**REVIEW!**

**Love **

**Chaz…x**


	8. Chapter 8

"I do" Charlie agreed

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife" The vicar announced "You may now kiss the bride"

And with that Charlie leaned over sealing the deal. Everyone clapped and cheered. I was so over the moon for Charlie at that moment. After all he'd done for me and everyone he deserved some happiness of his own. Sue was the answer to that. We congratulated them with hugs before we sent them on there way for there honeymoon in Florida. As they drove away we waved and I stood with Edward grinning. After the whole commotion with Jacob I'd decided I just wasn't going to bother with him anymore until he grew up. Leah and I had had a talk about everything and Jacob had told her his reason for breaking up with her. She didn't blame me which was a big plus. I still felt bad though. I felt like it was partly my fault because if I'd dealt with it in the beginning maybe things wouldn't be like this now. Billy and Jacob were stood next to Seth as Leah came and stood with us for obvious reasons. Edward's lip didn't look to bad and he didn't seem bothered by what had happened at all. He was more concerned with me and how I was feeling. I loved his concern but as I told him this was something I needed to sort out on my own.

"So were officially Brother and Sisters now" Seth grinned putting an arm round me and then one round Leah

"At least now there's two of us against one of you" Leah commented punching her brother in the arm

"Hey! You can't take this on! I'm too much of a man for you" Seth joked

"Oh yeah" Leah raised an eyebrow and then jumped on his back and looking him in a vice grip

I laughed at the typical brother sister love they had. I was actually glad to have a brother and sister. I'd grown up with them so there was none of the awkward getting to know them stage. Plus we were already basically brother and sisters, along with the rest of the guys down at the rev. I looked over at Jacob who I could feel looking at me and when I did I saw my Jake for a second. Look sad and regretful as he watched me mess around with Leah and Seth but as soon as he noticed me looking at me it disappeared and he smirked at me and winked. I glared at him and shook my head. Edward was messing around with Seth and me and Leah told them to grow up and get in the car. We were all heading back to Charlie's to hang out. Billy was heading home and I waved bye to him as he drove past. Jacob stood a bit away from us until Seth went over to him.

"Hey, Bella can I get a lift in your car?" Leah asked me

"Of course" I replied and we headed over to the car together as Seth and Jacob headed over to his.

"Meet you back at the house!" Seth shouted to us

That meant that Jake was coming back to the house too "Yeah see you there!" I replied

"Can you drop me off at Emily's please" Leah begged

"Yeah of course we can" I knew it was hard for her to be around him so I wasn't going to complain.

We drove down to Emily's and said bye to Leah then made the 10 minute journey home. We got there and found Jake and Seth sat in the kitchen seeming to be having an intense conversation. I left them too it pulling Edward into the front room to watch a movie like I'd planned. I set it up and then we ran upstairs to get changed quickly out of the wedding clothes. When Edward had first seen my childhood room he had looked at all my pictures and I had hit him several times for some comments. However most of them were of me and Jake along with the rest of the boys. It was when I looked at these pictures I had to remind myself that he wasn't the same boy anymore no matter how much I wished he was. Edward obviously saw my discomfort because he came over to me hugging me round the waist and kiss my neck. He didn't say anything he just let me think and that was why he was the best. He knew when I didn't want to talk but still needed his comfort. After a minute I sighed and turned in his arms kissing him on the lips. It got a bit more carried away than I had planned but I wasn't complaining. We'd hadn't done it in over a week and seriously I was getting frustrated.

But just like before we didn't get far because Seth called upstairs "Hey Bella! Mind if we watch this film with you?"

"Sure" Edward shouted back. I gave him a 'what the hell' look but he only grinned and pulled me out of the room and downstairs.

When I got there Jake was laying on the couch. Obviously thinking he was stopping me and Edward from sitting together. However Edward just took a seat in one of the chairs before pulling me down onto his lap. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake glare at us but if he was going to play dirty I was too. I curled up leaning my head on Edward's chest and watched the film. Seth at some point went and got popcorn for all of us. He gave me and Edward a bowl to ourselves and at one point I was bored so when Edward went to put it in his mouth I stole it with my teeth. He raised his eyebrows at me and I just smiled sweetly while eating the popcorn. He grinned before kissing me quickly on the lips. When the film finished Seth suggested we watch a reruns on the TV and we did. At some point I fell asleep on Edward and had one of the most bizarre dreams.

"_What's your problem Jake?" I heard Edward ask in my dream_

"_My problem is you" was Jakes reply_

"_I've done nothing to hurt you Jake" Edward argued_

"_You took Bella away from her home! From all her friends and Family!" Jake stated_

"_No I didn't! Bella decided to do that all on her own! I never once asked her too!" Edward exclaimed_

"_But you didn't do anything to stop it either!" Jake blamed_

"_Why would I? If it makes her happy who am I to tell her not too?" Edward asked "Even if I told her not to you know how stubborn she is! She'd do it anyway!" _

"_Your nothing special. Just another guy that's going to get fed up of her and hurt her!" Jacob told him_

"_I would never hurt her and not just because my sister would kill me but because if I ever hurt her I'd do it myself." Edward explained "You need to stop thinking about what you want Jake and start seeing what she wants. I understand you have deep feeling for Bella but at the end of the day she's happy that should be enough for you"_

"_So your saying if she chooses me you would just let her go?" Jacob questioned sounding doubtful _

"_If that's what she wanted then yes. It would hurt like hell but at least she'd be happy." Edward answered. Dream Edward was just as sweet as real Edward_

"_You know she loves me too right?" Jacob stated_

"_Yeah I know she does" Edward sighed_

"_And that doesn't bother you at all?" Jacob exclaimed_

"_Of course it does a bit but you've got history. You were there for her in a hard part of her life that is bound to leave a mark. I want to thank you for that. For keeping her together through it" Edward replied_

"_Why? I was just doing what any friend would do" Jacob was confused_

"_Because even though you may hate it Jake she's the person she is today because of all the support she had from you and everyone around her. That I am forever thankful for" Edward explained _

"_Dude your making this so hard to hate you!" Jake sighed _

"_I'm just being honest with you Jake. I think you need to be too" Edward exclaimed _

"_What you mean?" Jake asked_

"_Look at her" Edward stated "She wants you in her life Jake but if you carry on like this your going to lose her. You love her and she loves you but not in the way you want her too. The longer you deny it the harder it is to admit and by then you could lose her all together" _

"_You suck Cullen!" Jake told him but I could hear the defeat in his voice "But your right. I'm…erm…sorry about hitting you the other day" _

"_It's alright no damage done" Edward replied "I'm going to put her to bed. She's had a rough few days" _

And that was the last thing I heard in that dream before I slipped into a normal dream.

I woke up the next morning and found I was alone and still in my clothes from the day before. I got up and showered before throwing on some jeans and a top along with one of Edward's hoddies. We weren't doing anything today so I planned on just relaxing and doing nothing. But first I had to find Edward. We had the house to ourselves and I wanted to know where he had disappeared too. I got down to the kitchen and found it empty but there was a note sat on the counter. I picked it up and read it before almost fainting.

**Bella,**

**Sorry I wasn't there this morning when you woke up but you were obviously knackered so I didn't want to wake you. Jacob came round and asked if I could help him out with his car that wasn't running. I know what your thinking. Jacob asking me for help but either he's planning on killing me, if so know that I love you, or he is trying for you. Give him another chance to prove to you he's a good guy. Well were down in his garage if you need us. I have my phone on me. **

**See you soon beautiful x**

**Edward x**

Edward and Jacob together with dangerous tools, together! I didn't even think twice before picking up my keys and jumping into my car and heading down to the reservation. I stopped off at the bakers to get them some food and myself because I was starving. I parked the car outside Jacobs house and put my hood up before jumping out and running over to the garage. I opened the door and went inside. When I looked up I found Jacob under the car and Edward looking over the bonnet obviously trying to figure out what was wrong. Edward turned to look at me when the door slammed behind me.

"Bella, hey" he grinned at me

"Hey" I replied

"What?" He obviously could see the confusion on my face

"I'm totally confused" I exclaimed

"Bella I think you might need to go back to bed. It obvious you haven't really woken up yet" Jake joked standing up

"Shut up!" I told him "I mean what the hell is going on? One minute you too are hating each other and fighting over me and the next I wake up to find you both out being best buddies!"

"Well Bella we made up" Jake shrugged as if it was the most normal thing ever

"What?" I asked

"We no fight no more" Jake said like I was a small child

"I got that but why? How?" I glared

"Preppy here talks sense and really is good at making you think about things" Jake stated

"Thanks. Your not to bad yourself mutt" Edward patted him on the back "Bella, are you okay? You look like your about to faint"

"I just need to wrap my head around this. I was positive when I got here you wouldn't be here and Jake would of actually like killed you or something" I sighed

"Nice to know you have so much faith in me Bella" Jake commented

"Can you blame me? One minute you're acting like a jerk and the next you're having tea with my boyfriend! Your mood swings are giving me whiplash" I exclaimed

"Oh dear Bella you've turned British! Tea? Really?" Jacob mocked. I glared at him "Look, I realized how much of a jerk I was and yeah I still love you but I can see how happy you are with him but just no I'll be waiting for you when he messes up"

"And if he doesn't mess up?" I asked

"Then know I'll still be your friend" Jacob shrugged

I ran over to him and hugged him tight "It's nice to have you back Jake" I sighed

"Yeah it's nice to be back too" Jake replied

So with that I sat down and watched as the boys messed around with Jakes old car. I ate my breakfast and told them random things as they told me to shut up cause I had no idea what I was talking about. I just stuck my tongue out at them and went back to my food. I got bored soon and started messing around with different tools that were sat around me. After a while of my constant sighing Jacob told me to get out if I was that bored. I told him I had nothing better to do since he nicked my boyfriend. Jake instant reply was that was to much information. Edward laughed and said they'd be done in an hour or so. To that I pouted but Edward didn't budge. He was really trying to give this thing with Jake a go and for that I was happy but really I wish he'd do it at another time. An hour later we finally left but only because I'd annoyed Jake so much with my moaning that he'd told us to get out. I felt a bit bad but not enough to say that he should stay. I wasn't going to let an empty house with no one to interrupt go to waste so Edward and Jacob could have a bromance!

**Sorry its so sort people! But unfortunately with my 8 hour shifts at work and my 3 days at college I haven't had much time to do anything and don't expect to have time in the near future as I am busy this whole week. But don't be disheartened I will be updating as soon as I possibly can! **

**So if you do like it please review! Next chapter Emily and Sam's wedding! **

**Love you all Chaz…x**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Yo My people! how are you all? Are you dying for another chapter well you better love me because i am meant to be writing up a college essay on the history of fashion but instead I'm sat on my bed writing this for you lot! So if i get chucked out of college its on your heads! Well here it is! Enjoy and REVIEW!**_

_She looked amazing. The white dress Alice had designed screamed Emily. It fit like a glove and I just knew that Sam would be blown away when he saw his beautiful bride. Alice had spent forever making the dress and when she'd unveiled it to all of us I hadn't had words to even describe how beautiful it was. It was differently one of her best pieces. Then after that Alice had unveiled our dresses and if I thought it couldn't get any better well it did when i saw them. They were lilac and came to just above our knees. They had a flower on the left side of the chest and were held up by spagetti straps. They complimented the Emily's dress perfectly. Obviously though we were all in tear by the time we were all dressed and stood in front of the mirror looking at them all. Then we had Emily's mother telling us if we cried we'd ruin our make up. With hugs and kisses we all headed out down to the beach. 5 minutes later we were ready to walk down the isle. Emily's father stood at her side with I'm sure tears in her eyes. Alice joked about it being's Emily's last chance to change her mind and Emily just grinned and hit Alice. Not a minute later the music started and Leah started to make her way down the isle. Alice followed soon after and then with one last smile at Emily I made my way down. When I reached the other end I gave Sam a smile and then his eyes went behind me as the wedding march started. I stood next to Alice and looked as one of my oldest friends walked down the isle to the man who loved her more than life its self. The look on Sam's face is something I would never forget. He looked completely amazed and in love all at the same time. I'm pretty sure to him Emily was the only person on the plant at this point. When Emily reached Sam the priest spoke._

_"Who gives this girl?" he asked_

_"I do" Emily's father replied and we all saw the look on his face. It was always going to be hard for him to give her away but at the same time he looked extremely proud._

_No one missed the look he gave Sam though when he gave her over. Emily kissed her father on the cheek and he took his seat next to his wife who already had tear running down her cheeks. The priest went through the usual wedding speeches and luckily no one objected to them when he said that part. When it got to the vows the priest said something that caught not only everyone by surprise but Emily to. She looked nervous as the priest stopped at the vows. _

_"Sam has asked to say a few words before you say your vows" he stated_

_Sam took a deep breath and then looked at a now nervous Emily "Emily since the day I met you all them years ago you were always someone different. When we first met you were just one of the guys or thats how I saw you but then 4 years after that you came back from a summer away and suddenly you weren't one of the guys anymore. You were completely different. I was captivated by you. I suddenly realised that you weren't just my best friend but I suddenly had deeper feelings for you. I remember our first kiss on this very beach it was after the bonfire. We walked along and suddenly I had to tell you but I didn't know how and so the awkward boy in me did the only thing he could think of and kissed you. But from that moment i knew you would never be a friend again. Then some how through out the years you put up with me and it only took me 10 years to get to this point. Your not just my love your my best friend and that is just another thing that makes you amazing. I love you Em and I will never stop not even when your fed up of me and tell me to get out because you've finally realised you can do better. Your my little buttercup and I promise that from this day on I will care for you like no other man. Your my world Emily and my best friend" _

_I know that I was crying so I'm pretty sure Emily was too. The priest carried on then and they said there I Do's and he pronounced then Husband and Wife and we all cheered and screamed. We walked back down the beach to were the reception was to be held. We all took our seats and soon everyone was making there speeches. Emily's father went first and then Sam's Mother. Next was Jacob, Sam's best man. _

"_Now I thought long and hard about what embarrassing things I could say about this man right here. And believe me there were plenty of things I could tell you. Like how when he was 13 he wanted to be just like the backstreet boys. But I decided to leave that out and instead talk about what I know. I know with out a doubt that Emily is the perfect person for Sam to spend the rest of his life with. She's stronge minded so won't take any of Sam's moods. She's also a good cook so I know Sam won't be living on beans on toast like most of us boys do. Sam's been like a brother to me since we were little. But then Emily came along and suddenly my big brother had turned into a baby. It took me a couple more years to realise why he would want to spend more time with a girl than me." At this point Jake looked at me "But what I guess I really want to say is congratulations and good luck with him Emily" _

_Now it was my turn "Wow! Now how do I follow something like that? Well I guess what I want to say is that since I came back to Forks at the age of 14 these lot have become like a family to me. Always been there when I needed them the most. The guys for when I needed cheering up and the girls for when I needed a good gossip. But though out them years I've seen the love between my friends grow and blossom. I'd had no doubt that one day they would get married but I have to say Sam took you long enough!" People started laughing "But finally you've made an honest women of her and that I speak for everyone here when I say that we hope you a long and happy marriage." And with that everyone toasted. _

_Dinner was served and we all talked and enjoyed the company. The cake was cut and of course the boys being boys just had to push Sam's face into part of the cake. It was turning out to be a beautiful and perfect day. Alice and me made sure everyone was alright being our jobs of course. But by the time the first dance started we were both back in the arms of our boys. Soon though it was time for the father daughter dance and although Charlie hated dancing he took my hand and lead me to the dance floor. We danced well sort of. It was nice. Then it was time for the brother sister dance and like a good big brother Seth was he took both me and Leah and pulled us onto the floor to dance with him. Edward took Alice onto the floor and we were having a blast. It was becoming the perfect day until there was a commotion towards the back of the hall. Me and Alice went to see what was going on and to try and stop it before Emily and Sam got wind. When we got there I wanted to turn around and run back. It was Tyler he was stood there and he was drunk as hell. _

"_Tyler what the hell are you doing here?" I asked him _

"_Bella! There you are! I've been looking for you! Don't you look fine in that dress!"_

"_Tyler your drunk go home" I told him_

"_Hey! You don't order me about!" Tyler spat at me "Now you listen to me! You need to come with me"_

"_No she don't" Alice replied for me "She is not going anywhere with you"_

"_Oh yeah and who's going to stop me" Tyler smirked _

_Before anyone could reply or interrupt like I knew Edward who had reached us was about to Alice had Tyler on the floor "I don't need anyone to defend me and I can take your sorry excuse for a human being down with out a second thought now leave before I break something" She demanded getting off him and walking back over to me. _

_Everyone was laughing at this point. Seeing someone like Tyler floored by tiny Alice was a sight to see and my fear for Tyler by that point was gone completely. Seth and Paul escorted him out still laughing and we all returned back to the party. By 7 o'clock everyone was very merry and having a ball. It was also time for Emily and Sam to leave to head out for there honeymoon. We threw confetti and cheered and waved them off as they headed to the airport. Once that was done we all headed home. Alice and Jasper went back to Sam and Emily's were they were staying and me and Edward headed back to Charlie's. Once through the door I throw Edward's jacket that I had stolen and throw it on the chair before collapsing on the sofa and kicking off my shoes. _

"_What a day" I sighed _

"_What a day indeed" Edward agreed sitting down and resting my head on his lap_

"_It was perfect though" I smiled at him _

"_Yeah it was pretty amazing" Edward grinned "other than all the sand in my shoes"_

"_Yeah that was a bit of a downer. I wouldn't get married on a beach" I agreed_

"_Okay no beach for us. Were would you want to get married?" Edward asked _

"_I guess in a church but like on the country side or something. Then have the reception in like a hall or something" I shrugged _

"_I always imagined having the reception outside but under gazebo's" Edward commented_

"_That would be beautiful" I agreed "It have to be a spring or summer wedding" _

"_Yeah I like spring flowers just blooming it would be beautiful" Edward nodded _

"_That would be the best." I sighed _

"_You know what would make the day even better?" Edward asked_

"_What?" I asked _

"_If it was you walking down the isle to me" He whispered in my ear _

"_Edward…." I didn't know what to say. We hadn't even moved in together yet, But I didn't want to hurt him_

"_I'm not asking now Bella. I'm just saying that one day I plan to ask you." Edward explained _

"_And I plan on saying yes but just not yet" I replied relieved _

"_I wouldn't expect you too say yes today. It's not that I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you because I do plan to. It's just I think we still have a bit of growing to do before we're quite ready. Like seeing if you can put up with living with me." Edward exclaimed _

"_The question is can you live with me" I countered _

"_Hmm… one advantage of living together is that there's no one to disturb us" Edward smirked _

"_Now that I could get use too" I grinned _

_With that he kissed me and suddenly getting married didn't seem so bad. I mean getting to kiss him like this everyday and know that no one else could have him. To know that he wanted me enough to commit himself to me like that. Not to mention how amazing he would look in a tux. I could suddenly imagine being married to him and now was half wishing he had asked me. But the time wasn't right and it wasn't like he was going anywhere; well not with out me and the only place I planned on taking him now was to the bed room. _

_oOo_

"_Okay I'm pretty sure that's the last of my stuff" I stated "Alice what about you?" _

"_I think I have about 6 more boxes" Alice replied_

"_Seriously! How much do you have? We've already moved over 60 boxes" Edward commented _

"_Yeah but half of them were her clothes" Jasper smirked _

"_Why doesn't that surprise me?" I laughed _

"_okay I get it! I have to many clothes but seriously guys I don't throw things away because I can always change them to work with the latest fashion!" Alice argued_

"_I never knew you cared about the enviroment so much" Edward joked_

"_How about less talking and more moving of boxes! Chop Chop!" Alice ordered_

"_Yes ma'am" Jasper replied and I laughed at him._

_Today was the day we were moving out of our flat. We'd spent the past week packing everything up and getting the boys places ready for us. Put today was the last day we'd have to get everything out of the flat. We were picking up the last few boxes before we could handover the keys back to the landlord. Me and Alice spent last night together in the living room remisnising about all the good times we had together in the flat. We made dinner like any other night and sat down and watched a film and pretended it wasn't our last night together in the flat. But this morning when we woke up together on the floor of our flat we knew it was the last time. So with that thought we got up and got dressed ready to take the next step but knowing we'd still be doing it together. _

_We got the final boxes into the cars and we handed the keys over to the landlord before we headed out to the cars to go our seprate ways. We hugged and then we headed our seprate ways. It was weird to even think of not coming home to Alice everyday but it wasn't like we wouldn't be seeing each other everyday anyway. Me and Edward made our way home, it was weird to call it that but it now was. We'd already moved my clothes into the bedroom and added half my books into the library. All that really was left to do was to put my photos somewhere and to put some of my left over stuff around. We put the last three boxes in the living room and as I started to unpack them Edward made us some coffee. I was sat on the floor looking through some old photo album when Edward came and sat by me. It was photos from my high school years and I don't even know why I kept them. I was a completely different girl in these photos. There were several photos of me and Tyler together and to be honest I did look sort of happy in some at the beginning it wasn't till I got to the last few photo's of us you could see the change in me. I hadn't seen it before because I believed that no one saw through the front I put on but I could see it hadn't worked. The serveal photos at the beginning also included Lauren. My so called best friend. We did look inseparable and at that point we were. There was nothing that could break us apart. _

"_You look different" Edward stated_

"_I was younger" I sighed _

"_I know but I mean in these photos with your friend you look happy" Edward explained_

"_That's because I was. Me and Lauren were the best of friends. Nothing could tear us apart. Well I thought that anyway." I exclaimed_

"_But then Tyler came along" it wasn't a question_

"_It wasn't even just Tyler you know. It was the fact that she was jealous of my relationship. I sometimes wonder if she hadn't ditched me if maybe I wouldn't of let Tyler get away with as much as he just did" I questioned _

"_Maybe or maybe not but she obviously wasn't a very good friend and at the end of the day would you really take back anything. I mean everything that's happened to us in the past has made us the people we are today" Edward smiled _

"_Yeah I know but is it weird that I sometimes miss her? I mean she was such a good friend to me and we suddenly just stopped" I asked_

"_You always going to miss friends that you no longer have. You just have to try and remember that the person isn't the same anymore but think about the good times you had together" Edward adviced_

"_I hate it that your so smart" I muttered_

"_Sorry I'll try to dumb down for you" Edward joked_

"_Thank you" I grinned "Now Einstein help me with the rest of these boxes"_

"_As you ask mi' lady" Edward smiled picking up a box of books and heading to the library with me not far behind. I had a feeling me and Edward were going to get along just fine together. _

_**And there you guys have It! A Chapter done inbetween my busy schedule but I'm going to regret it 2mow at college! You guys better review if you want to get another chapter anytime soon!**_

_**SO**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**Love Chaz…x**___


	10. Chapter 10

**I woke up to the alarm buzzing next to me and I hit it off to shut it up. I didn't want to get up and go to work today. It was the day that the exchange people came and honestly I really didn't want to have to deal with new people. Plus the arm around my waist and the chest behind my head was also another reason why I didn't want to get up. The first disadvantage of living with Edward was that you never wanted to leave the bed and if he could walk around topless forever I would be one happy women. However advantage to living with Edward I got to wake up to him kissing me every morning and he seemed to have a way of getting me out of bed. The alarm went off again 5 minutes later but this time I didn't turn it off Edward did before pulling me closer to him and burring his head in my hair. Obviously our late night activity had made him just as tired as me. I smiled and turned around in his arms so I was facing him and hugged him closer taking in his smell. He always smelt amazing and I don't think I could ever live without it. **

"**We should get up" Edward murmured **

"**Yes we should" I muttered kissing his chest **

"**We have to go to work" Edward sighed**

"**Yep" I nodded kissing up his neck **

"**We're going to be late. We need to shower" Edward stated**

"**I think we should help save the enviroment and conserve water" I exclaimed**

"**I am not going to say no. I mean we don't want to waste any water" Edward smirked **

**With that we got out of bed and headed for our morning shower. I'm pretty sure we would of used less water if we had showered one at a time but to be honest it was worth it. However we took a bit longer meaning I had to skip drying my hair and just put it in a clip before grabbing a piece of toast and heading out the door together. Edward was dropping me off like we had done for a while now when he wasn't working late. I gave him a kiss goodbye and promised to meet him for lunch before heading up to my office. Angela was waiting for me when I got there coffee in hand. **

"**You are a life saver" I sighed taking the coffee off her and drinking it**

"**So I'm guessing living with Edward is going good" Angela grinned**

"**Hmm…It's the best" I smiled **

"**I can tell. Get up late or spend a bit extra time in the shower" Angela asked noticing my hair**

"**Hey, Not my fault. Have you seen him I am not going to say no" I grinned "Plus I can multitask" **

"**That you can. I was wondering if you minded helping me out today you know with the exchange lot?" Angela questioned**

"**Sure why not? Mr Banner wants me to give him a brief anyway of what I need someone to do this week" I shrugged**

"**Thanks you're a doll! Oh you want to lunch with me and Ben today Edward's welcome too" Angela invited**

"**Sure we can fill you in on our trip to America and Rose wanted me to go over wedding stuff with you" I agreed **

"**Well great. Time to go get the exchange lot" Angela sighed**

"**Have fun" I smirked **

**With that Angela left I put my computer on before getting up the brief for the exchange lot and printing them out. I put them in a folder and went through my E-mail's checking to see what I had. Half an hour later I called my lot into my office and handed them there weekly task and went through what I needed from them. An hour later they left and I carried on with my planning for the next weeks stories. Twenty minutes later I got buzzed into Mr Banner's office to give in my brief. I picked it up before heading down to the conference room. I knocked and head him call from inside for me to come in. As I opened the door and walked in I could make out Mr Banner sat on one end of the table and three people sat oppisite. They weren't facing me so I couldn't see there faces. **

"**Bella. Just the person I needed" He smiled at me**

"**I have the brief you wanted Mr Banner" I greeted**

"**Thank you Bella" He took it off me before facing back to the group to talk to them "Bella here was one of our exchange program people from last year and is now working here for good. So she knows what your all going through. Bella this is Jason White, Kyle Tempton and Lauren Mallory"**

**At the name my head whipped round to look at her. I had to make sure I had heard him correctly. But there sat in the chair was the same girl that use to be my best friend. She hadn't changed much. Her hair was still blond and came just below her shoulder. She looked older and was just as beautiful as I remembered her. She seemed to be looking just as shocked to see me as I was to see her. Seeing her brought back a lot of memories and it suddenly made me feel like home wasn't so far away after all. I smiled at the other two and Mr Banner let me go. I walked back to my office in a daze. I sat down in my chair and just stared at nothing for I don't know how long but Angela walked in soon. She took one look at me and I could see the frown appear. **

"**What's wrong Bella?" She asked worried**

"**Lauren Mallory is an exchange journalist" I stated**

"**I know I'm her buddy. But what's that got to do with you?" Angela questioned**

"**She was my best friend" I sighed **

"**Seriously? When?" Angela looked shocked**

"**High school. She was my best friend. We were inseparable" I explained**

"**What happened?" Angela commented**

"**What always happens? Guys got involved" I exclaimed "We both got boyfriends and then she broke up with her boyfriend and I didn't. She got jealous of how great things were going with my relationship so she started spreading roamers about me and basically went from being my best friend to my bully." **

"**Oh. Well its been a long time and you've both grown up. I'm sure you'll be fine" Angela assured**

"**Yeah I hope so. It was just a surprise to see her again" I shrugged**

"**I don't blame you if my school bully appeared I'd freak just a bit too!" Angela sympathised **

"**Yeah. Thanks Angela" I smiled**

"**Not a problem love. Now we still on for lunch cause were leaving in half an hour" Angela grinned **

"**Of course we are. I'm sure Edward doesn't want to talk about wedding details" I laughed**

"**Oh totally. Him and Ben can talk flowers and placemats and will talk about the latest football scores and how the leagues going" Angela joked**

"**Can't wait. I'll meet you at your office soon" I told her**

"**Okay see you then" Angela waved as she left.**

**Angela was amazing she always had a way to make me feel better about things. I mean it had been almost 8 years since I last saw her. Maybe we could even be friends again. But I'd just be happy with being able to work with her. We'd been good together. Always had each others back and no one would mess with us. I'd tell her anything and she'd tell me anything. We'd spend all weekend together staying at each others houses. Cover for each other with the parents. But that all changed when the boys got involved. She turned against me because she wanted what I had. If I'd known what would of happened with Tyler then. I would of traded places with her without a thought. But then again I liked were I had ended up with my life. I was brought out of my train of thought by a knock on my office door. I called them to come in and was surprised when a head of tossled brozen hair appeared around my door.**

"**Hey. What are you doing here? Lunch isn't for another 20 minutes" I smiled**

"**Yeah sorry my meeting finished early and I couldn't think of anything to do so I decided to come see you" Edward explained**

"**Well I wasn't doing anything just waiting for lunch already" I grinned**

"**For a busy women your not very busy" Edward laughed**

"**Well it's only Monday come here on Wednesday and it will be a completely different story" I shrugged **

"**So how are the new exchange lot?" Edward asked sitting down in a chair oppsite me. He looked to fine in his suite and it really was annoying to know I couldn't do anything about it. **

"**Actually you remember we were talking about Lauren from my high school?" Edward nodded "Well she's one of the exchange lot" **

"**What? Really? Have you spoken to her?" Edward looked surprised as I was when I found out**

"**No not yet but she's meant to be working for my department this week so I've got a meeting with her after lunch" I explained**

"**Well do you think it's going to be awkward working with her? After everything?" He asked **

"**Yeah I guess but we have to be perfesional about it. Anyway it's been almost 8 years. I'm ready to start over if she is" I exclaimed**

"**Another reason I love you. You are so ready to forgive. But be careful Bella. I don't want you to get hurt" Edward warned**

"**Don't worry I don't plan on inviting her round for dinner just yet" I assured him**

"**Talking of food how about we head out for lunch" Edward suggested**

"**Sure let's just grab Angela and then we can go" I agreed picking up my coat that Edward, being the gentlemen he was, helped me put on. We were heading out my office when I bumped into her. **

"**Oh sorry Bella! I was just about to come see you" Lauren apologised to me **

"**Oh it's fine. I was actually just heading out for lunch. I was going to call you through when I got back" I told her **

"**Oh yeah that's fine. But I just wanted to have a quick word with you" she stated**

"**Erm… Sure. Edward why don't you go get Angela and I'll meet you at her office" I assured Edward **

"**of course" Edward smiled kissing me on the cheek before heading towards Angela's office**

"**Come in" I lead her back into my office "So what is it you needed to talk to me about?" **

"**Well I thought that would be obvious. I mean were not just work collegues, were old friends." She stated**

"**Lauren look. Everything that happened 7 years ago happened for a reason and to be honest I'm over it. I've had more to deal with than a fight with you on my mind. I'm happy with how my life's turned out. So how about we just pretend we're two people who work together." I explained**

"**Sure" She agreed "But Bella I really am sorry about what I did all them years ago" **

"**It's forgotten." I smiled "Now I'll see you after lunch" **

"**Yes of course" she grinned and we both left the office together. **

**I walked down to Angela's office to find Edward stood outside with Angela obviously having a conversation. When I reached them Angela smiled and we headed out. We all headed out to lunch and met Ben just outside the offices. Ben and Angela took the lead as they began to talk about there days so far. Me and Edward walked behind in silence. In the past this could have been uncomfortable but now that we were back to the way we use to be it was nice to walk with him in a comfortable silence. Angela had picked out a pub for lunch and I was surprised to see Alice and Rose with Emmet and Jasper sat waiting for us. Alice explained that Angela had invited them and it was nice to have the whole group back together. We'd all been so busy with so many different things. Alice had a new line coming out just next month and we were all going to see the show. Rose was going to be Alice's star model and I couldn't wait to see it. So with Alice doing all of that and Rose and Emmet planning this wedding inbetween there jobs. Then there was Jasper who was now just finishing his last project and was quitting after it. **

**After the Maria thing Jasper had decided that he wanted to change his career. We had no idea what he was planning to do but Alice seemed to have an idea because she was excited as a little girl in a toy shop full of her favourite dolls. I was curious as well to see what he had planned. Angela had been swomped with work and the exchange program. So I only saw her at work and even then it was behind plies of paper work. Ben I hadn't seen because he normally didn't appear unless Angela was around. So this lunch was a great time to catch up with everyone and find out what they were up too. Alice told me and Angela about her new range and then we got on to wedding talk. We were all chatting like school girls who just had a good piece of gossip.**

**All the way through my conversation Edwards hand stayed in mine. Ever since our conversation after Emily's and Sam's wedding it had seemed we were acting more and more like a married couple. I'd thought after a year of being together we would of got to comfortable but somehow Edward had ways of making me just fall in love with him over and over again. The problem with that you never ever wanted to leave him. But I had to go back to work because I had to deal Lauren and make sure she didn't mess up my article for the paper. I'd given her an easy job to get her settled in so I didn't expect to hear from her to much today. Maybe I'd even get off early and me and Edward could cook some dinner together. An hour and a half later we all made our way back to work. Edward worked about 5 minutes away from me so I was surprised when he asked me to wait for him for a second as he ran into his office. He came back out with his suitcase and we made our way back to my office. **

"**Okay now I'm confused! Did you swoop jobs with someone?" I questioned**

"**No actually Mr Banner has hired me to go over some legal documents for him" Edward explained "And I thought that we could walk together" **

"**Oh. Right! Got you now!" I grinned. We reached my office door and before I left him he pulled me tight and kissed me. "What's got in to you today?"**

"**I'm just enjoying being with you. Is that a crime?" Edward exclaimed**

"**No. You just seem so…so happy" I grinned **

"**I feel happy. I've got you, I've got my family and my job. There is something I need to talk to you about but it will have to wait till we get home" Edward smirked **

"**Okay?" I shrugged**

"**Don't worry its all good. I promise" Edward smiled. He kissed me quickly one last time "I really do have to go but I'll meet you at 5 in the lot" **

"**Yeah see you then" I waved as he headed down to Banner's office.**

"**He's hot" I heard someone say behind me. I turned to see Lauren stood there. "Sorry but I never saw that coming" **

"**Saw what coming?" I asked as we both went into my office**

"**Being so smitten. Well I guess I always saw you with Tyler. What happened with him anyway?" Lauren questioned**

"**You know. Teenage relationships rarely last. Things happened and it ended" I shrugged**

"**Fair enough. So Edward Cullen, bit of a celebrity around here. How'd you pull it off?" She grinned**

"**Well I met Alice at College and we became best friends. Then when she moved back home we kept in contact. So when the exchange program came up last year I jumped at the chance to live with Alice again. So I got here and I met Edward who happens to be Alice's twin brother. We just ended up spending a lot of time together and fell in love." I grinned**

"**Wow! Sounds like lives been good to you" Lauren commented**

"**It's been no easy life but it seems to be going okay now. I mean I'm happy were I've ended up" I exclaimed**

"**Yeah can't say my life's been a bed of flowers either" Lauren shrugged "So I got your brief shall we go through what it is that needs to be done" **

"**Sure" I smiled **

**We got to work with that. I talked her through what she needed to do and how she might be able to do it. I also gave her my number if she had any trouble and needed my help or had any questions. With that done Lauren went off to do her work and I carried on with my work. I had to call the team in one by one to make sure they were all fine with what they had to do. When I'd done that I started to research for next weeks stories. By 4:30 I was ready to leave and find out what had got Edward so over the moon. So I sat starring at the annoying clock that sat opposite me wishing it would go faster. I messed around with my phone and then I played solitaire on my computer. But as soon as the clock hit 5 I was out the door and down the corridor towards the lift. When I got to the parking lot I found Edward leaning against his car looking as fine as ever. He looked up when he heard me coming towards him. When I got to him I pulled him close and kissed him. **

"**Now who's the happy one?" Edward grinned at me**

"**Well it's the end of the day and I'm going home with you what's there not to be happy about " I stated**

"**True" Edward shrugged "Now my lady lets go home" he opened the door for me and I jumped in. **

**The whole of the ride home was like spent with Edward telling me random things and some of it with me laughing because Edward insisted in singing along with the radio that just so happened to be playing spice girls. I was crying with laughter. I don't know what had gotten into Edward today but I was enjoying this side of him. We arrived home and we got changed out of our work clothes before starting on dinner together. By 6:30 we were spread out on the sofa watching Eastenders on catch up. When dinner was finished Edward took the plates to wash up and I laid out on the sofa. He came back once they were washed and sat back down. I placed my head on his lap and he started to play with my hair with that content smile on his face. It was so nice being with him like this. No complications and no arguments. Just everything relaxing. **

"**So what did you want to talk about?" I smiled at him**

"**Well I got called into Marc's office today and well he tells me that he wants me to go to this case up in Scotland because they asked for me specially. Extra pay and everything. Plus the case is really interesting" Edward explained**

"**Wow! Edward that's amazing" I congratulated **

"**There's one thing though" He commented**

"**What?" I questioned**

"**The case is going to take at least 3 months and they want me there for the whole of it" Edward exclaimed**

"**Oh" I stated "So your leaving for three months?" I wanted to make sure I'd heard him right. **

"**I haven't said yes yet. I want to talk to you about it first" He told me **

"**You don't need my permission Edward. It's your career" I shrugged**

"**I know that but still its three months and I wanted to make sure you were alright with it. Cause the only problem I've got with it is that I won't get to see you much for 3 months" Edward explained **

"**Will survive. We've been through worse" I smirked **

"**That we will and every weekend I'll be back home to see you and that my love is a promise" Edward grinned**

"**Well either that or I'll come to you I mean I've never been to Scotland" I smiled**

"**Well then you'll just have to come and see me" Edward kissed me "I love you"**

"**Let's go to bed" I sighed leading him to the bedroom. If he was going to be gone for three months I didn't want to waste any time I had with him.**

**Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday To You! Happy birthday to All of you because I updated for you! Sorry bout that in a crazy mood! I've been busy so please enjoy the update and If you guys don't review how the hell am I meant to know if you like this fic! ): Pretty please! I will be forever thankful! **

**Please **

**REVIEW!**

**Chaz…x**


	11. Chapter 11

I was sat in the middle of mine and Edward's bed with my laptop in my lap and surrounded by tissues. I'd been feeling ruth for the past week and after my coughing fit yesterday at work Edward had insisted that I stay home. Carlisle had come round and told me I had a chest infection so to stay in bed and rest. Technique I was keeping to that. I was in bed and sort of resting. I was just sending some e-mails and reading through some stuff. I was bored to death though sitting in bed. Edward was at work sorting out the details for his trip to Scotland. When I'd heard about it I was over the moon for him. I mean I had survived without him around for a long time so 3 months wouldn't be that long would it?

I was starting to think maybe it would. I mean since I'd got here me and Edward had barely spent a day apart. Other than the whole James thing. My breathing started to accelarate at just the thought of it. I'd blocked it out for so long because I'd had Edward there to calm me down when I'd needed it. But I could do this. I had too. Edward wanted to do this. It could do wonders for his career. I couldn't hold him back over some silly nightmares. I'd be fine. I mean I could drag Alice round whenever I needed or maybe I could have lilley for the time he was away. I was brought out of my train of thought by the front door opening. I throw the laptop so it was on the floor lid closed. Then leant back pulling the cover over me and pretending to be watching tv.

"Hey love" Edward smiled walking into the bedroom

"Hey, what are you doing home?" I asked him

"I took the afternoon off, I've not been feeling great" Edward shrugged

"oh really? Are you okay?" I was worried

"No I missed you too much" Edward grinned collapsing on the bed

"If it's this hard to be away from me for 4 hours I hate to think how ill your be when you go to Scotland" I laughed

"Hmm…I've been thinking about that" Edward stated

"Oh really and what exactly about it?" I questioned

"Well I was thinking about how horrible it is going to be away from you for three months. So I don't see why Marcus can't take it and I just take over his cases here" Edward shrugged

"Wait a minute! Not a week ago you were excited to go and do this case and now you suddenly don't, whats going on? " I exclaimed

"Nothing I just don't want to leave everyone for three months" Edward sighed

"No there's something else. Is this to do with me?" I demanded

"Bella, really it's not that important." Edward dodged

"So it is to do with me. I'll be fine Edward. Really I've lived without you before" I laughed

"Did you maybe think that I just didn't want to leave you?" He asked

"We can't be together twenty four seven and it's not like were not going to see each other. I'll come up whenever I can" I explained

"I don't know Bella. I just have a bad feeling about this" Edward exclaimed

"What bad feeling?" I questioned

"I just have a feeling that this is all way to planned." Edward sighed

"You think this is someone's idea? To split us up" I finalised

"Do I sound completely paranoid?" Edward commented

"Just a bit" I smiled "Look, weather your in Scotland or working down the street. No one or nothing is going to stop me loving you. Unfortunately Mr Cullen you can't get rid of me quite yet"

"Well it's a good thing that I wasn't going to let you go anyway" Edward grinned

"So you'll go?" I demanded

"I'll go but on the condition I see you every weekend weather you come to me or I come to you and I want at least 2 phone calls a day" Edward stated

"Oh I think I can handle that" I smirked kissing him

I think throw out that conversation I had been reassuring myself that it would be okay as much as I had Edward. But this was something we were both going to have to deal with. We'd spent so much time together we were becoming dependant on each other and we now needed to learn that we could live without each other and could stand on our own two feet. That didn't mean it wasn't going to be as hard as hell being away from him. I was going to have a hard time sleeping on my own. I'd miss waking up to kisses and those arms rapped around me. Or coffee waiting for me when I got out of the shower. Maybe I should take 3 months off work and go with him? No. Bella you can do this. It will be fine. Although maybe Alice wouldn't mind moving in with me for 3 more months?

OOo

It was the Sunday and Edward was leaving on the Monday so we'd agreed we'd all go to Esme and Carlisle's for Lunch and to spend the day together. We hadn't been to see them in a while because of all the wedding planning and everything but I was more than excited to see them again. Edward seemed to be happy to see his parents too. We pulled up to the gates and Edward put in the code and we drove up to the beautiful house. It still took my breath away every time I saw it. Once the car was parked I got out and we headed, hand in hand, to the front door. We entered through the front door and was immediately attacked by the smell of chicken being cooked. Oh how I'd missed Sunday dinner round the Cullen's. Esme appeared in the door way to the kitchen obviously heard the front door. She smiled and hugged us. We then headed through to the living room were we found Emmet and Alice battling it out on guitar hero while Rosalie and Jasper watched on laughing.

"Your going down pixie" Emmet exclaimed

"Not from what I'm seeing" Alice replied

"Oh dear. There at it again" Edward commented

"When aren't they?" Rose smiled

"When Emmet's eating or there's a sale on at one of Alice's favourite store" I suggested

"True" Everyone agreed

"Ha! Eat that!" Alice shouted when she won

"That's totally because I'm hungry. I can't concentrate when I'm hungry" Emmet argued

"Sure. Whatever you say Emmet" Alice rolled her eyes. Emmet always was a sore loser.

"Do I hear the voices of my house being invaded by my children?" I heard Carlisle ask as he came in

"Well you know what they say once Emmet's in the house your doomed" Alice exclaimed

We laughed at that. Alice and Rose dragged me into the kitchen then to talk wedding stuff with Esme. I was glad to be able to help and go through all of the stuff with them but really I just wanted to spend the night with Edward. It was the last time I was going to be seeing him for I wasn't sure how long. Rose seemed to notice my mind was else wear because she told me to go see him. I thanked her and with a hug ran a off to find Edward. I knew he was either with Emmet and Jasper or downstairs on his piano. I was just on my way down there after finding Emmet and Jasper in the back garden playing football when I bumped into Carlisle.

"Bella, looking for Edward?" Carlisle smiled

"Yeah I have a feeling he's downstairs on his first love" I joked

"You know I remember when me and Esme first brought him that. The way his little face lit up. There's only one other time I've seen his face lit up like that and that is when he looks at you." Carlisle exclaimed putting a hand on my shoulder "I just want you to know that you mean more to him than anything and no matter what happens while he's away that that love he feels for you will always stay the same"

"Thank you Carlisle" I smiled and hugged him

"If you ever get lonely though were always looking for company" Carlisle suggested

"Your going to regret that offer" I grinned

"Never, now Emmet I might regret saying that too" Carlisle laughed

I laughed and then we parted ways. Carlisle's words had really hit home. They'd done two things. They'd reinforced my belief that me and Edward would be fine. But at the same time it made me want him to stay even more. If it was that obvious to Carlisle that Edward and me loved each other then why did it seem so hard for me to believe. I wanted this to last and I needed it too. I loved Edward with everything I had but why was there this little voice in my head saying no don't trust it. By the time I made it downstairs I just wanted to cry but I promised myself I wouldn't. If Edward saw me in this state he'd never leave and I'd ruin his career. So I shook my head and made my way over to him with a smile on my face. When I reached him he was playing the piece he'd wrote for me. He always looked amazing when he was concentrating. I don't think anyone could look as sexy as he could playing a piano. Edward didn't just play the music he felt it and that what made him an amazing playing.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to join me?" Edward smirked at me. I walked over to him and sat down hugging him "Something wrong?"

"No. Just going to miss you" I sighed

"You know it won't even seem that long. I'll be home before you know it and you can complain at me about me leaving my socks on the bedroom floor" Edward comforted

"I'm going to miss picking up your socks" I commented

"And I'm going to miss your coffee in the morning" Edward countered

"Well I'm going to miss our Sunday morning pancakes" I told him

"We always say were going to make pancakes on Sunday but we never seem to make it out of bed on time" Edward was confused

"Exactly" I grinned

"Everything's going to be fine. You know that right?" Edward stated

"Of course. I just think that maybe you'll find some big ass lawyer up there that will be better than me and…and you'll realise I'm no good…and" I was silenced by him kissing me

"Don't you ever think that. There's not another person I'd rather be with. I love you. Not anyone else you. Please don't ever doubt that. Your amazing and no lawyer could ever come close" Edward demanded "Why is it so hard for you to believe that?"

"It doesn't make sense for you to want me. Your amazing. And well I'm nothing special no matter how much you seem to think so. I love you and I just don't want to lose you" I sighed

"Well I'm not going anywhere because the truth is Bella I don't think I'd be half as good at anything if I didn't have you by my side" Edward exclaimed "And you may think your not special but I know a lot of people who think you are"

"Yeah but most of them people are completely biased" I replied

"True but you had to make them that way" Edward winked

Just then we heard the doorbell ring "Are we expecting anyone else?" I asked him

"Not that I know of" Edward seemed just as confused as me

We headed upstairs to see who it was. Today was meant to be a family thing to say farewell to Edward. I was pretty sure that no one had invited any one else. It could be someone for Carlisle or Esme but it was unlikely on a Sunday. So when we got upstairs I really wished more than anything that it was just some really annoying sales person. But as usual God hated me because there in front of us was Tanya. Edward cringed next to me and I'm pretty sure my face looked just as pissed. Alice who was stood behind her was glaring her and Rose I was sure wanted to kill her if it weren't for Emmet's arms round her waist holding her back. Esme to my surprise didn't look to pleased either. Tanya walked over and hugged Edward and in the process pushed me away from him.

"Oh Edward why didn't you tell me you were leaving? I had to hear it from father. You should of called" Tanya complained

"I've been busy with the arrangments and I just wanted to spend my time I had with my family and Bella." Edward told her putting an arm around me pulling me back to his side.

"Were basically family Edward. We did grow up together after all" Tanya exclaimed

"Well how about we all go outside and I'll just go check how long dinner will be" Esme insisted

"Sure come on Tanya" Rose grabbed her arm pulling her away

"Were just going to head back downstairs I need to speak to Bella for a minute" Edward stated

Before Tanya could say anything Alice agreed and helped Rose to drag her out the room and towards the back garden. I looked at Edward and he just pulled me back towards the stairs that we'd just come up. When we got to the bottom I collapsed on the sofa just to the left of the piano as Edward took a seat back at the piano stall but he didn't continue to play. He just sat there looking at me with a worried look. I knew he was worried about what Tanya being here would do to us. Her being around had always put a strain on our relationship and to be honest I was fed up of her effecting me. Edward was leaving tomorrow and I wasn't sure when I'd see him again so I wasn't going to let some girl like her ruin my last day with him. Also I could wind her up.

I stood up and grabbed Edward's hand pulling him up and kissing him. When we pulled apart he raised his eyebrows but I just grinned and kissed him quickly before leading him upstairs. When we reached the top of the stair Edward picked me up causing me to burst out into a fit of giggles. I was still laughing in his arms when we got out back and found Emmet and Jasper throwing a ball back and forth while Alice danced around them. Rose was laying on one of the deck chairs and Tanya was next to her. Edward walked over to the swing chair and sat down pulling me into his lap. I'm pretty sure we were acting like to teenager's in love but the look on Tanya's face was satisfying enough. Edward was playing with my hair as I played with his hand. Alice came skipping over and took a seat on my other side. She started up a conversation with me Emmet came over and took a seat on the step in front of the swing talking with Edward. Tanya seemed to be talking with Rose but at the look on Rose's face she wished she was anywhere but. The whole time though I keep a hand on Edward and he continued to stay in contact with me in someway. The longer we spent together doing little things, like kissing each other on the cheek or messing around with each others hands. If Tanya wasn't paying so much attention to us then maybe it wouldn't of been as fun but I felt happy.

"Bella, how are you dealing with Edward going away? I mean if I was you I would go with him" Tanya asked me suddenly

"Yeah well some of us can't just take 3 months off work to follow there boyfriend to Scotland. Anyway I trust Edward and know that will be fine" I told her

"Oh I wasn't insinuating that Edward would be unfaithful. I was more wondering about yourself" Tanya smirked

"You did not just say that!" Alice exclaimed

"It's okay Alice" I put a hand on Alice's shoulder

"No its not" Edward stated from next to me "I trust Bella. I love her and for some unknown reason she loves me back. So I trust that we'll be fine. I however do not like the attitude you have towards Bella. If you do not like Bella then don't come around"

"But that's just it! What the hell do you see in her?" Tanya shouted "She's not rich or even got a good career. She's average and seriously needs some help with her fashion. Yet here I am better than her and yet you'd rather be stuck with this gold digger! I can't understand it. We were good together. And then all of a sudden you decided you wanted space but then I come back and find you with this tart.."

"That's enough" We all turned our heads to Esme who was stood in the doorway "Tanya! How dare you come into my house and abuse my family in that way. Bella is an amazing girl and nothing less than a daughter to me. She is kind and nice and has done more than enough for my family. She's earned my respect unlike you who to be honest I have never liked. I put up with you for the sake of my son and husband but I will not stand by and watch you insult the people I love. Now get out of my house!" Esme demanded

"Esme,..I…I" Tanya stuttered

"Out!" Esme pointed

Without another word Tanya left and we heard the front door shut. The back yard stayed silent as everyone looked at Esme until Emmet spoke "Dude, she pissed of Esme. Bad move!"

"I haven't seen you that made since Edward and Emmet broke the vase Grandma gave you for your wedding" Alice stated

"Well no one hurts my family. No matter who her father is!" Esme smiled

Esme was amazing. But somehow Tanya's words had effected me more than I would have liked. I smiled at Esme and headed inside to take a breath. I hated that even though I should know she was wrong part of me believed her. I'd always thought Edward had deserved someone better, not Tanya but some else. But I knew Edward loved me and that he was happy so until the day he realised I was no good for him I'd stand by him.

**Sorry that's its been so long! Life been a tad bit hetic! But I'm trying my best to update as much as possible! This Chapter took forever to write. It's been on my computer for ages I just havent had the energy or the time to write! But it's done!**

**So here it is! **

**Love **

**Chaz..x**


	12. Chapter 12

Ping!

The mircrowave notified me that my food was ready. I pulled out the pot noodle and cloapsed on the sofa to watch the latest Eastenders. This is how the past week had gone since Edward had left for Scotland. He'd called me every night before he went to bed and most of the time called on his lunch. The other night he broke the news to me that he wouldn't be back this weekend because he had more to catch up on than he had first thought. He felt horrible I could tell so I kept the smile on my face and told him it was fine. The week hadn't been as horrible as I had expected. I spent my lunch's with Angela or Alice. Then spent the evenings in front of the tv or curled up in the library with a good book. But I knew I couldn't keep this up every night. I was close to asking Alice if maybe I could kidnap Lilley for the next couple of months. I was just washing up the left over plates from the morning when the buzzer went off notifying me I had a visitor. I quickly dried my hands and ran over to the telecom.

"Hello?"

"Bella! It's Alice let us in its freezing out here!" Alice screamed at me

I laughed and pressed the button and unlatched the door to let them in. I walked back to the kitchen waiting to see who was attacking the house tonight. I heard laughing coming down the hall and turned to see Alice, Rose and Angela stood in front of me. Alice had two bottles of wine in her hands. Rose had a bag full of popcorn and snacks. While Angela held the icecream and dvd's. I smiled at them they knew me to well.

"Busy?" Angela grinned

"Oh yeah! I have this huge washing pile" I pointed to the clothes I'd warn the day before that were sat in the basket by the washing machine "oh don't forget the tiding" I indicated to the magzines that had fallen on the floor "But I think I can make time for you guys" I laughed

"Good because we weren't going anywhere even if you said no! Come on Lilley theres a sofa in there with our names on it!" Alice grinned down at the dog that I hadn't even known was here.

"Lilley!" I smiled when she turned and run up to me. I picked her up and started kissing me "There's my baby. Oh I've missed you" I grinned cuddling the little dog.

"Oh nice she missed the dog more than us" Rose exclaimed

"Sorry but I don't have to do anything to make her love me. You lot I have to let you make a mess of my living room and get me drunk" I laughed

"She has a point" Alice shrugged "But who cares lets get drunk and cry our eyes out while eating ice cream"

"I'm up for that!" Rose smiled

With that we all headed into the living room to settle down and enjoy each others company. We drank wine while we talked about the plans for Rose's wedding. It was just 4 months away and I couldn't wait for it. They were making it a big affair and I wouldn't of expected it any other way from Emmet and Rose. With Rose being a big time model she wanted to keep it so that yes it would be in the magazines but no she wouldn't be crowded by the press. I forgot most of the time that Rose was famous. She never let it get to her head and was always a normal person. From day one of meeting Rose she'd been nothing but nice to me. It had completely changed my view on models and the industry. The wedding was going to be amazing and beautiful.

"Hey earth to Bella!" angela waved a hand in front of my face.

"hmm.. Sorry I was just thinking how amazing Rose's big day is going to be." I apologised

"Aww… Thanks Bella. I hope it is a brilliant day" Rose sighed

"It will be if Alice has anything to do with it" Angela grinned

"Too right I'll be kicking everyones butts that even thinks about ruining this wedding." Alice threatened

"Thanks Alice. So what about the rest of you?" Rose questioned

"What about us?" Angela replied

"Any of you lot think your ready for the plunge? I mean it's pretty obvious that your all madly in love with your other halfs" Rose explained

"Yeah Ang you and Ben have been together for like ever. What's taking you two so long!"

"Well we've talked about it but I guess there's never been the perfect moment" Angela shrugged

"Jasper said he'd marry me anytime I wanted I just had to say the word but he didn't want to take away your thunder. Plus he wants to try and surprise me with it" Alice smirked

"Yeah like that's going to happen" I laughed

"What about you and Edward Bella?" Angela inquired

"We've talked about it. You know what we'd like our wedding to be like. And at Emily's wedding after he sort of made it clear that at some point the wants to make me his wife." I smiled

"Damn that boy is good. I'm sort of surprised there isn't already a ring on your finger. What with how intense your relationship is" Rose commented

"I think if I hadn't sort of freaked out when he mentioned it he might of already asked me and I'm kind of wishing he would ask me again but now with him being gone for 3 months I guess I'm just going to have to wait a bit longer." I sighed

"Oh my God! Seriously! Why'd you freak?" Alice exclaimed

"I don't know! I huess when I grew up I always sort of saw marriage as the beginning of the end. What with my parents breaking up and all that but now the more I live with Edward the more I feel that its not the beginning of the end but just a new beginning" I explained

"Wow! I never thought of it like that" Angela exhaled

"I just want the big day and the white dress" Alice joked

With that said she had completely lifted the mood from serious to light again. We spent the rest of the night with the wine, icecream and movies. When Edward called he was surprised to find me tipsy but glad to know I was having fun. He didn't spend long on the phone to me as he didn't want to ruin my fun with the girls. I promised to call him before I went to bed if I was in a good enough state. After that we sat with the icecream and cried our eyes out to P.S I love you before laughing so hard we ended up crying at night and day because we kept comparing it to Rose and Emmet. I'm pretty sure some time around 3 Jasper Emmet and Ben turned up to pick up the girls who were in no state to get home of there own accord. When I let them in and they saw the state we'd got ourselves in it took them a whole hour to actually get the girls out with all there stuff. Most of the time was spent for us girls saying goodbye and repeating quotes from Knight and day to Emmet, who had no clue what was so funny when we kept creaking up at him. But eventually they went and I was left with a hell of a mess in my living room and what I knew would be a hang over the next morning.

I headed to bed deciding to leave the mess till tomorrow. I changed quickly into one of Edward's shirts and stuck me hair in a low pony tail. After brushing my teeth I collapsed onto the bed and curled up under the cover with my phone. I thought about calling Edward but decided that he'd most likely be asleep so decided just to send him a text.

_Had a nice night with the girls but wish you were here. _

_I love you and Miss you x _

_Bella x_

I didn't expect to get a reply so I placed the phone on the cabnet and pulled Edward's pillow towards me. I smelled it and smiled at Edward scent. I missed him most at this time. It was always hard to go to sleep without him because I knew as soon as I closed my eye's I'd have the nightmare that had haunted me ever since the whole James thing. But I needed to get over this and carry on. I fell into a light sleep soon and I was sure that I wouldn't wake up till late in the day tomorrow.

oOo

I was sat in my office trying the get this interview that one of my reporters was meant to do back on after they'd cancelled on me. I was arguing down the phone with this man and had been for the past hour. Eventually I got it rescheduled and thanked the man who sounded like he was just as fed up as me with his job. We'd had a bit of a bad week this week with most of our stories being about pointless things. It just wasn't anything big going on at the moment. Which made my job harder and in turn left me ready to pull my hair out. After the girls night in 2 weeks ago I had cleaned the front room and that had been the last time I'd had five minutes to do anything other than shout down the phone at people who didn't want to talk to me. On top of work sucking I hadn't seen Edward in 3 weeks and had barley been able to talk with him because we'd both been so busy with work. He wasn't getting back to his hotel till 11 o'clock at night and by then I'd normally passed out. It was really starting to put a strain on me and I could tell it was with Edward as well. It was a bank holiday this weekend which meant a four day weekend for us. I was happy and sad about it. I was happy I wouldn't have to be at work this weekend but it meant I had nothing to distract me from the fact Edward wasn't around.

"Well someone looks like they could do with a good night out" Alice chimed as she walked into my office

"No what I could do with is a nice night in with my boyfriend who I Haven't seen in 3 weeks!" I snapped

"Sorry! Didn't realise bitchy Bella was here. Can she piss off so I can talk to nice Bella" Alice snapped back!

"I'm Sorry Alice. Today's just been a tad bit hetic" I sighed "Actually the past two weeks have been"

"It's okay we all get stressed out but seriously if your missing Edward that much why don't you just go up to Scotland and see him" Alice stated taking a seat opisite me

"Because unlike you I have a job to do here. I can't just leave and anyway he's got this big case he needs to focus on it" I argued

"Well fine don't go see him but I'm not letting you mope around this weekend. Anyway Jasper has something to show us on Friday night. He's finally let us in on his whole new job thing" Alice grinned

"I still can't believe he kept it a secret from! I would of thought you'd of figured it out" I smirked at her

"I know! He's really annoying like that!" Alice glared "But like I said your coming Friday weather you like it or not"

"Fine" I sighed

"Cheer up B. He'll be home before you know it" She patted me on the shoulder before leaving.

I felt horrible for being so snappy at Alice but I really wasn't in the mood for hanging out with them at the moment. I actually wanted to go and see my mum. She'd make things better but I couldn't do that. On the way out of the office I thought of something. Instead of heading home I made my way toward's the Cullen home. When I got there I quickly gt out and headed towards the door. Before I'd even got up the steps Esme had opened the door. Before I knew it I had tears running down my face and Esme was hugging me. She took me inside and we sat down in the living room. I didn't even know what had come over me but I just needed a mum and she was the closest thing I had at the moment. I told her everything that had happened in the past two weeks. She didn't say anything but just sat there and listened to me.

"Well I can't actually fix anything but I can tell you that it will get better. I'm also pretty sure that if you told Edward exactly how your feeling he'd be able to help." Esme explained

"No. I can't do that to him. This is his job and he needs to do that. He doesn't need a clingy girlfriend to hold him back." I exclaimed

"Oh dear. He'd drop anything for you." Esme sighed

"I know but I can't hold him back from his life. I wouldn't want him to do it to me. I just think I need the company more than anything" I explained

"Well now that I can do!" Esme smiled "Come on I know how much you enjoy cooking so come help me cook dinner"

With that we headed into the kitchen and prepared dinner for all of us. While we cooked Esme told me all about how she and Carlisle had there problems being seprated after he went to medcal school. I admired how much Esme went through and how stronge her and Carlisle were. They were such a strong couple and even to this day you could still see how in love they were. Carlisle arrived home about an hour later and was more than happy to see me there. I was grateful Esme didn't tell him the reason behind my spontaneous visit. We ate dinner before Esme cracked out the old films of Emmet, Alice and Edward. It was so cute to see baby Alice and Edward. I had a laugh out of watching Emmet and Edward on holiday trying to surprise Alice but ended up with both of them falling in the pool. I excused myself before heading upstairs to Edward's old bedroom. It still held parts of Edward's teenage life. There were the band posters on the wall and some books from his school days. I sat down on his bed and smiled at the part of Edward's I hadn't known until I'd watched the video's. You could tell a lot from a person's childhood room. Well that's what I'd always thought. I could tell by Edward's room that he loved his music, that hadn't changed, also he loved his family dearly. Everywhere I turned there were photo's of his parents and his siblings. My phone rang in my pocket and I pulled it out. I was surprised to see Edward's name flash up on the screen.

**Hey you**

_Hello to you too_

**I didn't expect a call from you till later**

_Well I've finished up for the day and I've missed talking to you_

**Aww…Well that's nice to know.**

_What have you done today love?_

**I went to work and then I stressed at Alice who is now forcing me to go to Jasper's thing on Friday and then I visited your mother who I helped cook dinner before we sat down and watched some old home movies. You were cute when you were little. Espeically without your front teeth.**

_Oh dear why? She loves to embarrass me!_

**Oh come on! It was nice to see what you were like when you were little.**

_Yeah now you can see what the kids are going to come out like._

**Well if they come out like you I don't mind one bit. **

_Well that's good to know. Alice called me earlier you know. She said you were having a bad few weeks. Are you sure your okay?_

**Edward ignore Alice. She's just got you worrying for no reason at all. Work's just been a bit hard at the moment. Nothing to worry about.**

_If your sure. I just feel like this is putting a strain on us. You know. Or maybe it's just me missing you like crazy_

**No Edward your right. This is hard but we knew it would be. We can't stop now so we might as well just live with it for now. It's only for a couple more months and then you'll be back home for good. **

_Its annoying because I know your right but right now I wish you'd stop being sensible and tell me its alright to give up and just come home. _

**It's taking all my will power not to tell you that**

_Well you have better will power than me. I miss you Bella. More than I thought was possible._

**I know the feeling but hey before you know it will be together again and just think about all we can do.**

_The only thing I plan on doing when I get to come back home is staying in bed with you for the whole day. _

**That's just not fair. **

_What isn't?_

**I know what your trying to do Mr Cullen and it isn't going to work!**

_And what is it I'm trying to do?_

**Your trying to break my will power!**

_Who said it was your will power that I was trying to break? _

**I know its me because you don't seem to have any! **

_I have will power! If I didn't I'd would of got five minute's down the road before turning back to come home to you._

**Well I wouldn't of stopped you**

_That's it! I'm coming home this weekend! _

**Edward no! Don't! Work! I'll be fine!**

_Not a chance Miss Swan. I will see you on Friday afternoon weather you like it or not. _

**Well if you insist**

_Oh I do. _

**Well That's it! I'm sorry I havent updated in ages. College and work have got me quite busy! I hope you liked it! I'm having writters block at the moment! I have the ending for this story all set out in my head! I just don't know quite how to get there! Well thank you for being patient with me!**

**Please Review they make my day! :D X **

**Love you all x**

**Chaz…x**


	13. Chapter 13

Me and Rose were sat at the café were we would meet up once in a while to get lunch together and discuss all things wedding. After spending that night at Esme's I'd found myself in a lot better mood. I didn't know if it was because Edward was coming home on Friday or that thanks to Esme I'd found that my feelings of separation were normal. Me and Rose were just going through the flower choices she'd chosen and changed about 4 times since we'd started. We only had 3 months till the big day and we still had to do dress fittings with Alice and Rose still had replies to get from people about weather they were coming or not. She was panicking about everything; which is why I had suggested we meet up to go through some of the smaller details today. We'd already sorted out the table decorations and the seating. But there was still the flowers and the menu to decide on.

"Bella" I looked up as Rose said my name "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" I smiled

"How did you react when Edward told you he was going to be away for 3 months?" Rose asked

"Erm…at first I was really happy for him because it was sucha big thing for his future but when I realised that in the 3 months he'd be gone I would barely get to see him it made me sad. If I'm being completely honest with you there was a selfish part of me inside that wanted me to turn round and tell him not to go so I wouldn't be left on my own. But the bigger part of me knew that if I did that it would do us no good. He'd resent me for not letting him go and I'd hate knowing that I stopped him from doing something that he really wanted to do" I explained. This was the first time I'd spoke to anyone about how I really felt about Edward leaving.

"You're a really good person Bella. To let him go even though you knew it would be hard for you. I admire you for your generosity but I don't think I could live without Emmet for that long" Rose sighed

"Rose are you not telling me something?" I questioned

"Well…I got offered this modelling job in LA for a month" Rose exclaimed

"Oh my God Rose that's amazing!" I congratulated

"Yeah it is. Its what I always wanted when I started out but the thing is that's a month away from Emmet and I'd never ask him to come with me for that because he loves his job here and I couldn't ask him to take a month out of it. Then there's the whole wedding to sort out and all that. I'm not sure I have time to go all the way out there and do that" Rose explained her worries

"Well…I have one question for you then. Say you weren't getting married and that Emmet didn't matter do you want to go?" I asked

"Yes" she sighed "Its what I've always wanted. Move to America become a famous model and then marry some famous rich man and have a family in a big house. But that all changed when I met Emmet. Everything changed when he came into my life."

"Then I say talk to Emmet and I know for a fact he'll tell you to go for it because he loves you. He'll want you to follow your dream. The modelling part not the marrying a famous rich man bit" She smiled at me "Anyway he'll have me if he get lonely we can be the too lonely people while our other halves are off doing there jobs."

"Thanks Bella. I honestly didn't know who to talk to about this" Rose smiled

"Its my pleasure. I'm glad I can be of service" I grinned "Now about this wedding…"

After another 2 hours we finally had the details figured out for that and Rose had to head off to a photo shoot. I decided to do some quick shopping before stopping off at Jason's Salon for a hair trim. I hadn't seen him in a while and he was a right laugh. I was in serious need of a trim and I couldn't think of a better person to go to for one. I arrived at the salon and smiled at Ashley the receptionist. I didn't even have to tell her I was here to see him because before I could get a word out Jason was strutting over to me.

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in." Jason grinned

"If it isn't prince charming himself" I smirked hugging him

"Well come on Cinderella your thrown awaits" he took me over to the chair "So how is my princess?"

"I'm okay now. Been a hard couple of weeks but I'm better. Esme helped me a lot" I smiled

"Good old Mama Cullen. Always knows how to make you feel better." Jason exclaimed "So when the sex on legs strolling back into town?"

"Friday. We're going out for Jasper's thing. But God I can't wait see him again. It feels like forever rather than 3 weeks." I sighed

"hmm…Sugar you got it bad for him. He must be good in bed." I laughed at that "Is he good?"

"Oh a girl never screams and tells" I winked at him in the mirror

"I swear if he was gay I'd die a happy man. But all the good ones are either straight or taken" Jason shrugged

"Isn't that what all the girls say about the gay guys" I questioned

"Yeah. But believe me if any one could turn me straight it be you sugar" Jason smirked

I blushed at that "Well if you ever do I'll totally dump Edward for you" I giggled

"Hmm… I'll think about it" Jason smiled

We continued to mess around while Jason trimmed away at my hair. I think if I ever needed a good mess around or just someone who could make me laugh about my situation I would come to Jason. He was probably the sweetest man I had ever met, excluding Edward. He always knew the right thing to say and just when to be serious with me. Not to mention the fact that the man had a body any straight man would be jealous of. He was probably becoming one of my closest friends since I'd met him at the beginning of the year. He reminded me a lot of what me and Jake use to be like when we were younger but at least this time I knew I wouldn't have to worry about him having a crush on me.

An hour later I left the shop and headed back to my flat to curl up in the library with a good old book. When I got to the flat I opened the door to the smell of spaghetti bolognaise coming from the kitchen. Deciding Alice had decided to come over and eat with me like she enjoyed doing so much these past few weeks. I didn't think anything of it as I dumped my bag and key down. I was taking off my shoes when a pair of very familiar arms crept around my waist. While his lips kissing my neck. I spun around in his arms to make sure I wasn't in some sort of dream. But as soon as I saw them sparkling green eyes I knew I could never dream up them so perfect.

"Edward?" I squeaked

"The one and only" he smirked

"Oh shut up" I grinned pulling his head down to mine.

God I'd missed kissing him. Apparently he had missed something else as well as his soft kiss soon turned urgent. I was not going to back off. He pushed me up against wall in the hall as I put my hands in his hair pulling at it. I'm pretty sure Edward growled against my mouth when I did. He moved away from my lips and down my neck. I'm pretty sure we would of never stopped and I almost didn't stop him when I smelt the burning but I seriously liked my possessions and didn't want the house to burn down.

"hmm…Edward. The food" I tried to tell him but I was finding it hard with the way his lips were making my brain all fuzzy "Edward. Stop!" I heard him moan but he looked up at me "I would really love to continue this cause god I've missed you! But I really like were we live and I'm also sure dinner would be lovely cooked not burned"

"Dinner?" He quirked an eyebrow

"Yes the thing burning in the kitchen" I laughed when his eyes went wide as he remembered and he ran into the kitchen.

I laughed as I followed after him. When I walked into the kitchen I found Edward holding a pan of now overcooked spegetti and washing out the bolognais pan. He gave me a sheepish smile which I just shook my head at before picking up the phone and dialing our favourite pizza place. Before I'd even got off the phone Edward lips were back at my neck. I'm pretty sure the guy on the phone thought I was being attacked or something. It took all my will power not to hang up on the guy and just attack Edward. When I finally got off the phone. I threw it at the sofa before turning back to Edward and pushing him off me.

"Jesus boy can't you keep your hands to yourself for five minutes" I accused him

He starred at me like I had grown another head "Are you serious?"

"What?" I questioned

"I haven't seen, touch, kissed or even smelt you in 3 weeks and your moaning that I cant stop touching you?" He made it seem like I was being the mean one.

"I've been in the exact same position here but seriously I was on the phone! I'm sure the poor man thought I was being murdered" I exclaimed

"I'm sorry but I didn't hear you complaining" He crossed his arms

"How could I? Plus I could never complain!" I pouted "Cause you don't play fair"

"I'm sorry baby girl" he apoliogised walking over to me hugging me "Your just so damn irresistible and I've missed you"

"Hmm…I've missed you too." I kissed his chest "Just ask Alice. I've been a horrible friend lately"

"Hmmm…I could tell you the same thing. I'm pretty sure Peter was about to murder me. Hence me being back early for my visit." Edward explained

"Well, I'll just have to thank Peter." I grinned

"You've had a hair cut" Edward stated playing with the bottom of my hair

"Only a trim. I fancied a catch up with my other boyfriend" I smiled

"Oh really? How was Prince charming" Edward grinned

"Oh you know trying to get me to persuade you to change sides. But I told him if anyone was going to be with him it was me" I joked

"Hmm…It's a good thing that he would never change sides" Edward smirked kissing the top of my head "Good I've missed this"

"Missed what? Us arguing over who's going to date our gay friend?" I grinned

"That. And just being here with you." Edward exclaimed

"Well I've missed coming home to you burning down our kitchen" I giggled

"Oh yeah. Now who's become a little smart ass" Edward smirked

"Oh I've always been a smart ass and you know it" I grinned

"True. But this ass" he put his hands into the back pockets of my jeans "Is what I love most" he winked

"Well I can see someone hasn't lost there cocky attitude" I commented

"I'm a lawyer I have to be cocky" He countered

"Hmm… well maybe I might just have to do something about that" I stated walking away from him

"Where do you think your going?" Edward questioned grabbing my waist before I got to far away.

"Me I'm going to get changed and then I'm going to eat some food and go to bed. I'm knackered after today" I explained walking into our bedroom

"Your kidding?" I just shrugged "right" he sounded worried now

"You'll just have to wait and find out" I smirked walking into the bathroom to change

"That's just mean miss Swan!" I heard Edward call through the door. I just smiled to myself.

It was weird how he'd been gone 3 weeks and yet as soon as he was back it was like he'd never left. This was how our relationship was meant to be like. I finshed changing into my Pyjama's and headed back out into the bedroom. But stopped when I saw Edward stood just the other side of the bed in nothing but his boxers. His back was to me as he went through one of his draws. Obviously looking for something to sleep in. He wasn't playing fair and by the smirk on his face when he noticed my frozen state he knew it. I glared at him and decided if he was going to play dirty then I was too. I walked over to the bed before crawling on it towards Edward. He raised his eyebrow at me in a questioning way as I made my way towards him. When I reached him I simply learnt forward and when I was almost kissing him I smiled and then lent back. Pulling the slippers I'd left there back with me and putting them on. Edward shook his head before glaring at me and mouthing tease. I just shrugged and left the room heading towards the living room.

When I got there I jumped over the back of the sofa landing on my back on it. I picked up the remote and pressed a button ready to watch the latest episode of Hustle. The doorbell rang soon and before I could move to get it Edward appeared over the back of the sofa. I was stunned to see him still shirtless. He smirked at me before pulling back wallet in hand. He winked at me as he headed to get the food from the delivery guy. I headed to the kitchen to get the plates and glasses. Edward appeared as I pulled the wine out of the fridge. We quickly split up the food and headed back into the living room to eat. The whole time we were eating we were teasing each other. Like he accidentally brush his hand against my bare leg as he went to grab his drink from the table. Or I'd lick my lips when I knew he was watching. It wasn't till we finished eating though that I finally cracked Edwards resolve by like around the tip of my glass. I barely had time to put the glass back on the table before he pounced on me, pushing me back into the sofa as his lips assaulted mine.

"You are such a tease!" Edward growled pulling just back from my lips

"Well I learnt from the best and you deserve it mr cocky" I grinned

"Hmm…"he hummed as he started to kiss down my neck to my chest.

I racked my hand up his still bare chest and around his back. His hands were working on pulling my shirt over my head; leaving me in my bra. His lips returned to my stomach leaving a trail of kisses. He bit down just above my hip leaving a mark. I moaned as his hands made there way up my bare legs. His fingers reached just the bottom of my shorts before he moved them back down leaving a trail of Goosebumps as he did. I groaned before I pulled his hair and brought his face back up to mine before pulling his lips to mine. I rolled us over and grinned down at him as I straddled him.

"My turn" I smirked before attacking his neck with my lips.

I ran my hands down to the waist band of his trousers toying with them. I could feel how excited he was through his trousers and was glad to see that I could still do this to him. Edward throw his head back as my hands sunk underneath his trousers and brushed against his erection through his boxers. I removed my hand and Edward looked at me questioningly but soon stopped when I unclasped my bra throwing it across the room. He sat up so he was my level pulling my head back down to his. Without breaking the kiss I slipped my hand back to his waist band and pushed his trousers down. Eventually I got them off with his help. Edward flipped us over again. He grinned at me before travelling back down my body. When he reached the top of my shorts he looked up at me before dragging them off with his teeth. I lifted my hip and he slid them off before kissing his way back up my legs. When he reached my core he kissed me through my underwear. I groaned and riggled under him.

He pulled his body back up so it was pressed against me. He looked into my eyes and for a minute I forgot about how insanely turned on I was and pulled his head down to mine resting his forehead against mine as we looked into each others eyes. I remember how much I had truly missed him just being around. Being able to see his beautiful green eyes that was the most amazing colour of green I had ever seen in my life. Melting every time he through that smile that he only kept for me. His swollen lips from our kisses, how I'd missed the way the felt against my cheek when he woke me up in the morning. Edward worried look brought me back to reality and the position we were in.

"love whats wrong?" Edward stroked my cheek. It was then that I noticed I had started crying.

"Its nothing" I sighed "I just realised how much I had missed everything about you."

"Oh baby, You don't know how lonely I've been without seeing you everyday. Its been murder." Edward pulled me into him.

"Its just another two months will live." I stated reassuring my self as much as Edward.

"Two more months and then I'm not letting you out of my sight again" He smirked kissing my neck

"Well considering we only have till Monday. We better get back to our little catch up" I grinned

"Right now where were we" Edward stated kissing my lips.

**Right, The first thing I have to say to you all is that I am forever sorry for how rubbish I have been with updates! My life has got a tad bit hetic with College and Work taking up most of my spare time but I'm still determined to continue this story. I'm forever thankful for all of you that do read this story and would love to hear what you think of it. Well hopefully you have enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to try my best to update again in the next week but unfortunately I can't promise anything!**

**Thank you again for those who have stuck by me.**

**Please Review it really will make my day.**

**Next chapter- we find out what Jaspers been up to ; ) **

**Love you all x**

**Chaz….x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Can you guys please review if your reading I feel like nobody's reading! **

"Yes Mr Banner everything's in order and it'll be on your desk within the next hour" I told my boss

"Perfect. Thank you" he replied putting the phone down.

Since Edward had come home on Wednesday I'd found myself having a hard time concentrating on work. I'd already worked from home on Thursday but today was hand in for the paper and I really had to go through final read throws and make sure everything was up to scratch. I'd spent the morning getting everything together and then had lunch with Edward in my office as I'd had to read through the first lot. Edward had then popped down to his work to grab something's he needed to take back up to Scotland with him. I was almost done with only one bit left to read before I could dump it off with Mr Banner.

Once I was done here I had to go home and get ready for tonight. We were finally going to find out what was going on with Jasper. Alice was bouncing off the walls with excitement. Apparently she'd finally got it out of him and now she honestly couldn't wait for us to see. I was happy that everything seemed to be going okay for Jasper now. After everything he'd been through with Maria I found that he'd lost his way a bit and was unsure, now that Maria was gone for good, how his life was going to continue. But whatever he'd been up to he really did seem like he was enjoying it. Every time I'd seen him he'd had a smile on his face.

I finally finished the last bit and printed it out before also emailing a copy to Mr Banner so if need be he could change anything. Walked out of my office and down the hall to his office. I knocked and heard him call from the other side for me come in. I opened the door and Mr Banner smiled at me. There was a women with her back to me but I knew from the hair. I'd seen that hair before. When she turned to look at me she gave me a smirk I had to stop myself from slapping it off her face. I turned my eyes back to Mr Banner and walked over to his desk.

"Here's the articles for the week. I've emailed them to you if you want to make any changes." I smiled at him ignoring her completely

"Thank you Miss Swan. This is Miss Denial she's going to be working in our celebrity column" Mr Banner explained

"Oh really" I smiled "Well welcome I hope you enjoy your time here"

"I'm sure I will Miss Swan" Tanya smirked

"Well if that's all you need from me I'm going to head home. I have a date this evening" I explained

"No that's fine. Edward's back in town then" Mr banner smiled at me

"Yes he's here till Tuesday before he heads back" I told him

"Well then take Monday off Bella. I'll email all the information for the week" Mr Banner offered

"Thank you sir. That's very generous of you" I commented

"Bella you're my best writer and you've work your butt of these past three weeks enjoy some time with your friends. Especially Edward" Mr Banner exclaimed

"Thank you again sir" I gleamed and headed out of the office but not before smirking at Tanya.

I walked back to my office stopping to talk quickly to Jessica one of the workers in the office about something. Once I got back to my office I quickly jumped onto my computer emailing my mum about my day. I was half way through my e-mail when my office door opened and my knight in shinning armor walked in. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but sigh. I still wondered sometimes if maybe the plane had crashed and I was in a coma and was dreaming all this. If so I never wanted to wake up. He walked around the desk and learnt against it before pulling out a bunch of flowers from behind his back.

"These are for you" Edward presented the flowers to me

"What's with the flowers?" I asked smelling them

"Oh nothing just felt like I don't do enough to show you how much you mean to me" Edward stated

"After the past few nights I think you showed me just how much you care for me" I grinned "But flowers are nice too. I'll just have to repay you" I winked at him

"I'd like that." Edward smirked kissing me

I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms came around my waist pulling me closer to him. We were interrupted by the knock on my office door. I moaned but stood back from Edward and called for them to come in. Edward however didn't move from my side of the desk. He simply turned to see who entered with a cocky smile on his face. Tanya walked into my office and I saw Edward's smile flatter for a minute before his arm encircled my waist again. I glanced at him and placed my hand over his giving it a squeeze. I was fine and I needed him to be too. We hadn't seen her since Esme had chucked her out at Edward's leaving meal. I hadn't told anyone about how Tanya's words had effected me that night at Esme's but I knew Edward had seen it.

"How can I help you Tanya?" I asked her politely

"Can we cut the pleasantries. I'm here to work and prove to all of you lot that I am just as good as you and don't need to live off my fathers money" She stated

"Good for her" Edward muttered

"Look I just wanted to tell you to stay out of my way and we wont have a problem working together" Tanya commanded

"Yes ma'" I mock saluted her

"God your so childish. What do you even see in her?" Tanya aimed it at Edward

"I see an amazing beautiful, caring and maybe a bit childish women. But I love every bit about Bella. Not that I need to explain myself to you" Edward glared at her

"What ever. When you come to your senses call me" she winked at him before walking out of the office

**EPOV**

I watched as Tanya strutted out of Bella's office and down the hall. I groaned. She made me so angry and annoyed at her. She always put Bella down and the worst part was that Bella actually believed her. I knew what Tanya had said to Bella at my Parents before I left had affected her even if she wouldn't admit it to me. She had lost her spirit after I could see it in her face. It's all I'd worried about when I was away. I could see the hurt on Bella's face and I hated it. I hated Tanya for saying things like that but I hated myself for ever bringing Tanya into Bella's life. I pulled her to me and she wrapped her arms around my waist. I kissed the top of her head and I felt her smile against my chest. This was the only thing I could do to make her feel better and some how I'd prove to her how much of an amazing person she really is.

I picked up Bella's bag and pulled her out of her office. We still needed to get home and get ready for tonight. The whole drive home Bella was silent and I didn't know if that was good or bad. I knew she was thinking about what Tanya had said and all I wanted to do was make her forget all about that witch. When we got home Bella headed straight for the bedroom. I followed her and stopped in the door way. I watched as she walked around the room and played with things. Moving things around is what she always did when she was upset but didn't want to show it. I stood there for a good 5 minutes and listened as she randomly started spouting off thing she needed to do. She was trying to distract herself and me from what we really needed to talk about. She didn't want to face up to the fact that it was upsetting her.

"Bella" I sighed

"And the washing needs to be done otherwise your not going to have any clothes when you go back to Scotland…" Bella continued

"Bella!" I said again walking towards her "We need to talk about this"

"No Edward we don't because there's nothing to talk about" she replied walking away from me

I grabbed her arm stopping her from moving. She still didn't look at me but I could see the tears in her eyes. I pulled her to me even though she resisted me "Yes there is. Bella. I know she upsets you. I know for some mad reason you believe what she says about you but Bella she doesn't even know you. She has not clue what kind of person you are. You are the nicest person I know and I know for a fact that a lot of people agree with me"

"Stop! Just stop it okay! I don't want to hear it!" she pulled away from me "look were going out to see everyone tonight and honestly I don't want to deal with this at the moment"

"When is there going to be a good time to talk about this?" I exclaimed

"I don't know! But your going back to Scotland on Tuesday and honestly I just want to enjoy having you around. Can we please just do that?" She begged me

"Fine. What ever!" I sighed walking out of the room.

If there was one thing that I hated about Bella was her need to avoid talking about her feelings. I didn't know why but every time it came to talking about something she didn't want to talk about she'd shut done. It would take me a very long time to get even a bit of information out of her. It wasn't that I wanted her to be in pain but if she was I at least wanted to be able to share it with her. I didn't want to be angry with her not when I was leaving in just a few days. Its not what I wanted. I ran a hand through my hair pulling at the ends. I took a deep breath and calmed my self.

I grabbed my shirt from its place on the back of the door and headed into the bedroom to find my trousers. I could hear the shower running in the bathroom and I just wanted to hit my head against something. I didn't want to be fighting with her. I grabbed my jeans from the wardrobe and slipped them on. I was buttoning up my shirt when I heard the bathroom door open. Bella walked out in her dress for tonight. Her hair was still in a towel and needed to be dried. She through me a small smile and I grinned back. I was going to forget about our fight for tonight and enjoy a night out with my friends and family.

"What do you think of this shirt?" I asked her looking at it in the mirror

"I think it makes you look as sexy as any other clothes you wear. Although not as sexy as you topless" She smirked

"Hmm…Well I could say the same about you but if were going out I think the dress makes you look pretty fine. I think I might just have to keep you with me all night if were going to be other males there" I smirked

"Well if there are other females I wont be leaving your side" She grinned at me as she quickly blow dried her hair.

"Well don't worry about that. My heart belongs to one girl only" I sighed resting my head on her shoulder as she stood in front of the mirror.

_Ding Dong_

I sighed giving Bella a quick kiss on the cheek I went to get the door. I reached the door and pulled it open. Jason stood there in all his glory grinning at me.

"Honey I'm home!" Jason winked at me walking past me into the house

"Keep it down. Bella's only in the other room!" I joked

"Oh deary come on she already knows that your heart belongs to me! She just can't admit to herself" Jason shouted

"Now Jason I would you keep it down! I have neighbours" Bella stated walking out of the bedroom putting her earrings in

I saw Jason's jaw drop and mine did too. Bella looked amazing stood there in her dress. It was a deep blue that came down to mid thigh. She was wearing black heals with it that made her legs look they went on for miles. Her hair was in soft curls around her face with part of it clipped back with a bow. Her make up was simple but with sparkly blue eyes. Her brown eyes were brought out but her make up. I think I was pretty close to gob smacked. How could this women be mine? How could she still doubt her beauty? She wasn't just beautiful on the outside she was beautiful on the inside and if it was the last thing I was going to do I was going to make her see that.

"Damn girl! I thought I looked good tonight but then you just come out looking all hot and sexy" I heard Jason exclaim from next to me

"Oh shut up!" she blushed

"I will but only because this man here needs some help shutting that mouth of his" Jason stated patting me on the back

"I am so screwed if I leave you tonight! Everyone is going to be looking at you and I'm going to have a problem controlling myself all night!" I groaned

"Well pretty boy you'll just have to deal with it" Bella smirked "Because I am not going to get changed! It took me way to long to get this."

"I wouldn't want you too! Well unless it involves you in no clothes at all" I whispered to her. I felt her shudder

"Just you wait till you see what's underneath" I grinned

I groaned "Tease"

"And you love it" she smirked "Now lets go"

She picked her bag up and I grabbed my jacket. We got outside and jumped into our waiting taxi. We picked Rose and Emmet up on the way and the taxi driver had already been told where we were going. At least he seemed to know. Jasper's whole secret thing had been well kept. And I was frustrated to find out what was finally going on. The cab pulled up to a building and once we got out I realised it was a club. It was one I'd never been to and it was the big sign saying grand opening that was the reasoning for that. We walked right up to the door and found Alice stood there bouncing up and down talking to the bouncer. When she saw us and squealed and ran over to hug us.

"Yay! You're here come on!" she pulled us in straight past the bouncer who didn't even look twice at us.

Once inside the club I pretty sure all of us were blown away by it. The bar ran along the back of the club with both going all around the room and suites upstairs for people to go into for privacy. There was a stage to the end of the dance floor where there could be live music. The whole place was black sofa's and red glass tables. The place was amazing. I was sure it cost a fortune to get in here and going to be one of the hottest places to be in town. I was to busy looking at the place to notice Alice had disappeared. However she soon returned with Jasper who was wearing a black suit and looked very professional.

"Hey! thanks for coming tonight!" Jasper shouted over the music

"Jasper this place is amazing! How'd you get us in?" Emmet exclaimed. I was wondering the same thing

"Well it wasn't that hard" Jasper stated as Alice giggled next to him "You see I sort of own the place"

"What do you mean sort of own the place?" Rose questioned

"I brought this place after the whole Maria thing. I needed to figure out where my life was going and I was walking past this place one day and it just came to me. Now here we are" Jasper grinned

"Oh my God!" Bella squealed next to me "That's amazing Jazz! This whole place is amazing!"

"Thanks! Glad you think so! Well drinks are on the house for you lot tonight! Everyone at the bar knows. Sorry to leave you but I got to make sure everything's fine but I'll be back later" Jasper explained

We all nodded and he headed off after giving Alice a kiss. She was grinning like a cheshire cat. She pulled the girls off to go dancing while the rest of us men headed to the bar to get some drinks. When Jasper said free drinks I don't think he realised how much money he's lose with Emmet. I had a feeling Rose would need some help getting him home tonight. We ordered our drinks and headed to a suite that Jasper had kept for us. The girls appeared soon and took there drinks off of us. We were having a good night and it was great to be home and be able to relax with them all. Alice said something to Emmet and Jason before they took Rose and Bella off to dance some more. I knew something was up with Alice because she never gave up a chance to go dance. I was tempted to leg it to the bathroom but I knew she'd probably just end up following me. Whatever she wanted to talk about I just needed to suck it up and let her talk. She came and took a seat opposite me.

"Okay do you want to tell me what's going on with you and Bella?" She didn't waste any time

"What do you mean Alice? Were fine" I brushed of her off

"Liar" she stated "You two normally never stop looking at each other or are at least touching in some way when your together. You've barley looked at each other or touched. So what's going on?"

"Alice really I don't need to talk about this with you" I told her

"Edward! Come on you're my brother and she's my best friend I have a right to know!" Alice exclaimed

"Yes Alice you're my sister and I love you to bits but for once can you just keep your nose out of this. It's between me and Bella and when I need your advice I will ask you for it okay!" I replied to her downing the rest of my drink and heading to get another one.

"Edward!" Alice shouted after me but I was already gone.

When I got to the bar I ordered another drink. I sighed and felt like hitting my head on the bar in frustration. I was meant to be having fun tonight not fighting with people. What the hell was wrong with me? I felt to arms come around my waist from behind I would of freaked if I hadn't felt the tingling go through my body whenever she was close. I turned around to her and pulled her close. I could hear her asked me if I was okay. I just sighed burring my head in the crook of her neck. She pulled my head up to look at her and I could see her worry but I hated to see her worrying about me. I smiled at her because honestly I was fine as long as she was there with me. I'd never be upset as long as she was there. She asked me again if I was okay. I nodded and told her I'd just needed a breather from Alice.

She pulled me to her and kissed me hard. I happily welcomed the kiss. How was I going to survive another 2 months only seeing her a few times? I honestly didn't think I was going to last. When I pulled away from her I smiled at her before asking her if she wanted a drink. She nodded and challenged me to some shots. I of course excepted with out even thinking about it. We were just on our third shot when I felt a hand clap on my shoulder. I turned to see I face I hadn't seen in such a long time I thought I might have been drunk.

"Jordan?" I exclaimed

"Edward! Hey dude how you doing?" Jordan grinned at me

"I'm doing great man! What you doing here?" I asked him

"The Boss asked me to play here tonight for opening. I couldn't turn him down when I heard who he was dating" he winked at me "I thought where the sister is the brothers got to be"

"Edward?" I turned and it was then that I remembered Bella was still there

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Bella. This is Jordan my room mate from Uni. Jordan this is my Girlfriend Bella" I introduced them

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." Jordan greeted her shaking her hand

"Same to you. Edward's told me about you. You play the guitar right?" Bella questioned

"Yeah. I don't want to sound big headed or anything but I'm pretty good. Well I must be I make a living off of it" Jordan grinned at her. "Although this guy is the one with the mad musical talent on the piano and the mike."

"You sing?" Bella exclaimed at me

"Rephrase that. Did sing. I haven't sang since Uni Jordan" I cleared up

"Your Kidding right? Dude that's just not right" Jordan shook his head at me.

Before I could reply a guy came up behind Jordan and said something to him. Jordan nodded at him before explaining they were on in five and had to go. I gave him a hug and waved to him as he headed off. When he was gone Bella turned on me and I knew she was going to give it to me. I turned back to the bar and grabbed another drink as she started questioning me. She stopped though when the music died down the Jasper took the stage. He thanked everyone for coming and introduced the live music before walking off stage and Jordan came on stage with his band. He spoke the to the crowd and told them who he was before winking at me and playing his first song.

Jordan had always had a musical talent. He'd come to uni to get a teaching degree but I knew his heart was always in his music. He always told me that his parents had wanted him to have a stable future and so instead of give up his love of music he choose to make a career out of it. He either was going to become an amazing guitarist who everybody knew or he was going to teach other people about music. He wanted everyone to see just how music meant to him and how it could improve the world. It was probably why we got on so well. He'd always encouraged me to follow my music passion but I could never risk so much on it. Not when my family were counting on me to come out of uni with a law degree. I gone to gig's with him and even played with him up on stage. I'd loved it and couldn't get over the feeling it gave me but I knew I couldn't do that for the rest of my life. I didn't regret my decision but seeing Jordan up on that stage singing and playing just like how he use to in Uni made my heart ache to be able to be up there with him again. After 3 more songs. Jordan came back to the mike and grinned at me.

"Thank you all tonight you've been amazing and I'd love to end the night with a show stopping performance. However to do that I need my piano man up here with me because there's no way I can do this song any justice." He smirked "What do you say Mr Cullen?"

I saw Bella looking at me questioningly. For about a second I thought about denying him but the smirk on his face and the feeling I knew I was going to get from being up there was to much for me. I placed my drink on the bar. I slipped out of my jacket that Bella took off of me with a smile on her face. I walked over to the stage and took Jordan's hand to help me onto the stage. When I got to the keyboard Jordan had already set up a mike for me. I grinned at Jordan. God it felt good to be back in front of a crowd.

"Hey, guys. I'm Edward and you'll have to go easy on me its been a while since I've done this. But I hope you enjoy this."

_(Script if you ever come back) _

_If you're standing with your suitcase_

_But you can't step on the train_

_Everything's the way that you left it I_

_Still haven't slept yet_

_And if your covering your face now _

_But you just can't hide the pain_

_Still setting two plates on the counter_

_But eating without 'cha_

_If the truth is you're a liar_

_When you say that you're okay_

_I'm sleeping on your side of the bed goin'_

_Out of my head now_

I could feel myself getting lost in the music all over again and I was loving every minute of it!

_And if you're out there try'na move on_

_But something' pulls you pulls you back again_

_I'm sitting here try to persuade you like_

_Your in the same room_

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder_

_And I wish you could still give me a hard time_

_And I wish I could still wish it was over_

_But even if wishing is a waste of time_

_Even if I never cross your mind_

_I'll leave the door on the latch_

_If you ever come back if you ever come back_

_There'll be a light in hall and a key _

_Under the mat_

_If you ever come back _

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_There'll be light in the hall and a key _

_Under the mat_

_If you ever come back if you ever come back now_

_Oh if you ever come back_

_If you ever come back now_

I could see that Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Jason and Alice had joined Bella by the bar and all of them were grinning at me. Bella looked like she was fighting to keep the smile from getting bigger. I just kept my eyes locked with hers.

_Now they say I'm wasting my time_

'_cause you're never commin home_

_But they used to say the world was flat_

_But how wrong was that now_

_And by leavin' my door open_

_I'm risking everythin' I own _

_There's nothing I can lose in a break-in_

_That you haven't taken_

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder_

_And I wish you could still give me a hard time_

_And I wish I could still wish it was over_

_But even if wishing is a waste of time_

_Even if I never cross your mind_

_I'll leave the door on the latch_

_If you ever come back if you ever come back_

_There'll be a light in hall and a key _

_Under the mat_

_If you ever come back _

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_There'll be light in the hall and a key _

_Under the mat_

_If you ever come back if you ever come back now_

_Oh if you ever come back_

_If you ever come back now_

_If it's the fighting you remember or the_

_Little things you miss_

_I know you're out there somewhere so _

_Just remember this_

_If it's the fighting you remember or the _

_Little things you miss_

_Oh, just remember this, oh just remember this_

_I'll leave the door on the latch_

_If you ever come back if you ever come back_

_There'll be a light in hall and a key _

_Under the mat_

_If you ever come back _

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_There'll be light in the hall and a key _

_Under the mat_

_If you ever come back if you ever come back now_

_Oh if you ever come back_

_If you ever come back now_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_If you ever come back if you ever come back now_

When the song ended the crowd screamed and cheered. I stood up and walked up to Jordan who pulled me into a hug before we both waved to the crowd. When I jumped off of the stage I immediately was surrounded by women throwing themselves at me. Jordan took it all in his stride but I was so not use to this. I finally got my way out and found Bella stood with the rest of them. When I reached them Bella pulled me to her and kissed me hard. I grinned against her lips before kissing her back. She pulled back and smiled at me.

"Sorry had to show them girls that you were unavailable" Bella stated

"I don't think they got the clue" I suggested kissing her again

"Hmm… you were amazing" she sighed "you should sing more it obvious you enjoy it"

"Yeah I do. Music was always a big part of my life but we all have to grow up. I can't sit and play songs all day. I have a job I need to do" I explained

"Doesn't mean you can't do it once in a while" Bella shrugged "You should never give up something you love"

"Then I'll never give you up. Because I love you and no matter what anyone says to me I never want to lose you" I told her

"And I love you too." Bella smiled back

* * *

**I'm So Sorry! Like forever sorry this hasn't been updated! This time I have an excuse though! I have lost my internet and I won't get it back till the 12****th**** of march! I know it sucks so I'm having to update when I can still internet off of someone! I know sucks to be me right now! **

**Another thing! I haven't got one review in I don't know how long! Can you please review because at the moment it feels like no body is actually reading this and if there not I might as well not bother continuing with this story.**

**Well love you all for keeping with me if you have! **

**Review Please!**

**Chaz…x**


	15. Chapter 15

_Knock Knock_

"Go away" I shouted from my position on the sofa

After Edward had sung last night we may of got a tad bit too drunk. The free bar was to blame. Edward singing last night had totally taken me by surprise. Seeing him up there playing and singing had taken my breath away and made me fall even more in love with him. I could see how much he loved it up there and how alive he seemed. Jordan had spent the rest of the night getting to know everyone and we'd got to know him. I could see that he and Edward were close because even after all these years they still seemed to be able to finish each others sentences. Edward had left this morning to go out with Jordan for breakfist. He'd invited me but I felt like I would be intruding on there man time. Plus I got him with me for the rest of the weekend. This is why I was currently laying on the sofa with my snuggie, the blanket with arms, watching the mentalist. But the knocking at the door was becoming really annoying. I finally pushed myself off of the sofa and reached the door. I pulled it open and saw the last person I was expecting to see stood there.

"Hey Bells!" Jake smiled hugging me

"Jake what the hell are you doing here?" I exclaimed

"Well, actually that's a long story" He grinned sheepishly

"Then I guess you better take a seat" I sighed but smiled

I made us both a coffee before settling back on the sofa for what was bound to be a fun explanation.

"Well you know about the whole Leah thing" he started "It's just been hard being around all of them when I know a part of them hates me for what I've done and to be honest I know that its my fault and I deserve it. I just couldn't take the looks anymore. So I thought maybe if I get away for a bit and figure some stuff out then I'd be able to sort myself out."

"So what? You decided to up and move to England?" I questioned

"What? No! Well sort of! Not move here just stay here for a bit. I called Emmett and he set up an interview for me over the phone and well I'm going to be working with him for a bit" Jacob explained

"hold it a minute! Emmet knew about this?" I asked. Jake nodded "He is so dead for not warning me"

"Why is this a bad thing?" Jake looked hurt

"You know very well why it's a bad idea Jake! How the hell is this going to look to everyone back home! Jake dumps Leah because he has a crush on me and now he's moving over here! How is that going to stop the whole hate thing?" I exclaimed

"Bella! Seriously they won't think that." I raised an eyebrow at him not believing him for a minute "And even if they do does it really matter. Look I'm not going to lie I do still have strong feelings for you and I don't plan on giving up any time soon but if a friend is all you want me to be right now then that's fine with me."

"Jake. Why are you continuing to make this hard on me" I moaned

"I'm not doing anything Bella other than letting you know I'm here for you" Jacob shrugged "I'll always be here. Weather you like it or not. As a friend and when you decide more"

"I'm glad your still my friend Jake. Really I am because it would kill me to lose you as a friend. But there is and never will be anything more. So I'm going to ignore these comments" I told him

"Its what you always do Bella. Ignore the truth. But you'll come around eventually." Before I could argue "Well I got to go I thought I'd just say hi and let you know what was going on. I'll see you later Bella" he was out the door before I could stop him.

"Coward!" I shouted after him.

I collapsed back onto the sofa and screamed into a cushion. Why oh why couldn't my life be simple for one minute! I was so going to kill Emmet for not warning me about this and I knew Edward would if I didn't. I decided then that I was just going to spend the day wallowing in my own self-pity, Everyone's allowed to do that once in a while and today it was needed. I got the crisps from the kitchen along with the milkshake I had in the fridge before turning putting in my boxset of greys anatomy and sulking.

I must of fallen asleep because the next time I opened my eyes. The tv was off and I was covered in my snuggie. I rolled over and stuffed my face into the back of the sofa and moaned. My back hurt from the way I had fallen asleep. What I wanted was to wake up and the meeting with Jake this morning never to of happened. I could hear someone in the kitchen and assumed it was Edward back from his morning with Jordan. I didn't have the energy to get up and go see him but at the same time I missed him and wanted him to tell me everything was going to be okay. So dragging myself off of the sofa I plodded into the kitchen. I found Edward putting the washing in the dryer that I'd forgotten about. I pushed myself up so I was sitting on the counter behind him. When he shut the dryer he turned around and the face that met me was one of determination. Oh no. Just when I thought I could get away with convincing him to come watch and film and cuddle on the sofa.

"So how was your breakfast with Jordan?" I asked trying to avoid the conversation

"Its was actually really good. We actually spent most of the time talking about you" Edward stated

"Really? Good things I hope" I questioned

"Of course. He actually got me thinking about something's. But that's for another day. We need to talk" Edward stated

"We are talking. Were talking about happy cheerful things that aren't going to end in us shouting at each other and getting upset." I smiled pulling him closer to me

"I'm not going to shout at you Bella. I just want to talk to you about why you seem to get so upset over the things Tanya says to you" Edward told me leaning his forehead on mine "I don't like seeing you upset"

"Then don't make me talk about it" I closed my eyes so I couldn't see his face anymore

"But I want to understand Bella" Edward sighed "And I can't do that unless you talk to me"

I sighed defeated "Its not what she says that gets to me really. It's more that she's not the only one saying or thinking that. And I know for a fact your going to tell me that's not true and all that rubbish but it's not. You should be in that office and hear the things I do. I've heard them when they think I'm not around. it's the same thing Tyler use to say to me and I guess I've never really gotten over it" I tried to explained

"Oh…Bella. Some how I'm going to prove to you that all them people are wrong because they are! To me it doesn't matter what anyone says because all I know is what I feel in here" he placed my hand over his heart "And that is that you are the most important person in my life and I never want to lose the feeling I get when you're here with me"

I could feel the tears rolling down my face. At that moment I honestly felt like the luckiest girl in the world. He always knew what to say and when to say it. I hated my self for making him feel like it was his fault. He always tells me how much I mean to him and makes sure I'm okay. Yet I never felt like I took care of him. I pulled Edward towards me and kissed him deeply.

"I love you" I smiled

"I love you too" Edward grinned at me

We spent the rest of the day sat on the sofa watching movies and cuddling. It was so nice to have him back and I was going to try and engrave the feeling of his arms around me into my memory so I wouldn't miss him as much. On Sunday we headed over to Esme and Carlisle's house for Sunday dinner and to catch up with them. I was thankful Esme didn't tell Edward about the real reason behind me coming to visit her and Carlisle on that night. We enjoyed dinner and had several glasses of wine before the boys headed out back to kick around a ball while us girls took our place on the porch to watch them. We chatted away and joked like it was any other Sunday and it felt like any other Sunday except I knew that in two days Edward would be leaving again. I would be lying if I said I wasn't tempted to lock him away in the flat and keep him there so he didn't have to leave. But I knew I couldn't do that I had to keep telling myself that in 2 months he'd be back home for good, back to me. I still hadn't told Edward about Jake being here because even though he seemed okay with Jake now I knew he still had his worries about me running off with him. Even if he wouldn't admit it to himself. I knew keeping it a secret wouldn't help things but I'd tell him when he wasn't here and already back in Scotland maybe when I was about to hang up. God I was a coward! But with good reason to be.

"Hey Bella you okay? You look like you're a million miles away" Rose asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm.. Oh yeah I'm fine just thinking about Edward leaving on Tuesday" I sighed

"I thought as much. Don't worry about it I mean you've lasted the first month only two more to go" Rose tried to make me feel better

"I guess I should be looking at it that way" I sighed

"Come on it will be fine and you can always steal Emmet I mean its not like he's going to be madly busy while I'm away next week" Rose shrugged

"Thanks Rose I might just take him out and get drunk while both you and Edward are gone" I laughed

"Fine with me and I know Emmet won't say no to drinks" Rose grinned

"Drinks who said anything about drinks?" Emmet exclaimed coming over to us with Edward

"I was just saying to Bella you two can hang out while me and Edward are away making a living." Rose explained to them

"Totally! Although I wouldn't want to show Bella how cool I am because she might realise how much of a loser Edward is" Emmet smirked pulling Edward into a headlock.

"Or realise how much of an idiot you are and convince me not marry you" Rose countered

"Aww come on baby you know you love it" he winked at her

"I wouldn't marry you if I didn't" she smiled kissing him

I was a tad bit envious about how easy Emmet and Rose seemed to have it. They both had amazing jobs and family's that supported them. They didn't have best friends that were in love with them and putting a wedge between them. They didn't seem to be bothered about the separation that was coming. Was I doing something wrong or was fate trying to tell me that it wasn't meant to be. I shook my head getting that thought out of it. There was no way I'd ever think of leaving Edward. He had become my world and there was no way I was letting him go any time soon. Edward was smiling at me from his seat he'd taken next to me and I smiled back at him. Seeing that smile made me determined not to let anything come between us. Not even if fate wanted it to. I wish I hadn't freaked out as much when Edward had mentioned getting married because honestly I wanted to be called Mrs Cullen. God the sound of it just made my heart jump.

"Hey were going to head home" Emmet told everyone

"Yeah I think we better head out too. Work in the morning and all" Alice sighed

"I suppose we better head out as well" I shrugged

With that we all collected our things and said goodbye to each other before all heading off home. The whole way home I starred out the window lost in my thoughts. Edward seemed to be lost in his as well. I pulled my self out of my own thoughts and turned to look at Edward as he drove us through the streets of London. He always seemed so relaxed when he was driving. I remembered once my mother telling me you could tell how good a man would treat you by how they treated there car. I started to think she was right. Edward treated his Volvo like it was his child. He loved this car and that is something I had known she I had met him. He always kept it clean and barley let anyone ever drive it but himself. Last summer I remember him hand washing it himself at least once a week because he wouldn't let anyone else do it for fear that they might damage his baby. I'd laughed at him about it but honestly I found it touching how much he cared about the car.

"What's got you smiling like that?" Edward brought me out of my musing

"You" I smiled "And your car"

"My car?" he raised an eyebrow at me before concentrating back on the road

"Yeah you remember last summer when you refused to let anyone else wash her because you thought they'd damage her." I giggled at the memory

"Hey, it was a good reason" he argued

"Sure it was. I was just think how much you seem to love this car that you'd go to the extra effort to do that." I explained

"Well, someone sounds jealous" he smirked

"Oh yes Edward I'm totally jealous of your car because she gets to go all the way for Scotland with you while I'm stuck here" I winked at him to show I was joking

"You know maybe you should try calling in sick for like the next 3 weeks and I can hide you away in my hotel room" Edward suggested

"As tempting as that is I can't unfortunately I have a team to lead" I laughed

"Well damn I suppose I'll just have to live without you till you can visit" he sounded a tad bit defeated

"Hey, come on look at it this way were one month in which means we have only 2 more" I tried to smile "Plus I'll have Emmet to keep my company and you'll be so busy at work that you'll forget about me"

"Impossible" He stated "I never forget about you not even for a second"

"Good because your never out of my thoughts either" I smiled at him

* * *

**I know that this chapter is like extremely short but I have so much to do and I really haven't a clue how to carry on this chapter! However I do know how the next chapter is going to go :D X **

**So anyway no reviews for the last chapter really made me depressed! I'm honestly starting to wonder if anyone is actually reading this story anymore. Please let me **

**know your out there! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love **

**Chaz…x**


	16. Chapter 16

It had been 3 weeks since Edward had returned to Scotland and I was back to being on my own. This time I hadn't found it as hard because I knew what to expect. Emmet had been hanging around the flat a lot and chilling with me. I had always loved Emmet because he seemed to make you smile even when you didn't want to. After having dinner with me one night he'd just turned up everyday since. Rose had left for her month job and he seemed to want my company. I was more than happy to help I mean we were both alone so we might as well stay together. I was at the supermarket restocking, Emmet ate more than I thought possible, when I bumped into Jordan. I hadn't really got a good look at him at the club that night because it was so dark but now he was in normal day light I realised just how hot he was. His mousey brown hair was long to just below his ears. He stood about the same height as Edward with blue eyes and a broad chest. He smiled a brilliant smile at me and his eyes twinkled.

"Well if it isn't miss Bella Swan" he grinned at me

"Hey Jordan. Its nice to see you again" I smiled

"Yeah I was actually meaning to pop round to see you. I know Edwards gone back up to Scotland but I think its time I get to know the girl that seems to of captured my boys heart" Jordan exclaimed

"Well your welcome whenever I'm mostly working from home this week. I'm sure you've got some embarrassing stories about him from Uni" I replied

"Oh you wouldn't believe the half of it" he laughed "I'm free tonight "

"Sure come around about 7 and will order pizza or something. I want to know all there is to about Edward" I laughed

"I'll bring the wine" he grinned at me

With that we parted ways. I finished up the shopping and headed back to the flat. Edward had talked to me about Jordan in bits and from what I knew they were really close through out university and kept in contact after for a bit. Edward still received a letter here and there from him but the that night at the club had been the first time they'd seen each other in years. When I got home I cleaned up a bit and made sure Emmet wasn't coming round tonight. Turned out he was planning on bar tending at Jasper's pub for fun. I'd have to remind myself to thank Jasper later for that one. At 7 on the dot Jordan turned up with a bottle of wine like he'd promised. I put it in the kitchen and we ordered pizza before settling on the sofa's to chat.

I learned that he'd just returned from America where they'd been trying to get noticed and signed with his band. However they'd been unfortunate. They had a strong fan base already through there website and really were just waiting for someone to take a chance on them. He told me he grew up just outside of London in Essex. He'd started playing guitar when he was 6 and just fallen in love with music but couldn't write a good song to save his life. Apparently he and Edward made a good team in Uni when Edward would write the songs for him and play together at gigs. He had snaps from there time together that he'd brought along knowing I'd want to see them. I looked through them and saw a younger Edward on stage sweaty and smiling. His hair was a bit longer and had red streaks in it from the show. Jordan assured me it was just for a charity event and that he didn't go around like that all the time, I laughed at the stories Jordan told me of Edward and him. They got in a lot of trouble doing stuff apparently but Edward could always talk them out of any. I could see by the way Jordan spoke about there time together that they had become extremely close and probably told each other everything.

"Do you know why Edward never took a career in his music? I mean really?" I asked him once we'd finished eating the pizza and were sipping on the wine.

"Honestly I think he knew that it could never be a stable career. Which in turns means that he could never support a family. Edward's always been the kind of guy who wanted to fall in love get married and have a family. Traveling around the world hoping to get a job doesn't allow time for that. I should know" Jordan explained

"Was there ever a time you think he would of done it?" I questioned

"After he and that Tanya girl broke up he changed and I thought he might give up and do it. He spent a lot of time at a piano after that. But he was never happy with her and he knew it. I think he was more angry that he let it go on for so long. However before I knew it he'd thrown himself back in his work. I knew then that there was no chance he was going to even consider it" Jordan told me "But believe me when I say that he has never seemed so happy than when I saw him the other night. Well other than the fact he seemed to be stressing about something"

"Yeah kind of my fault. He was worrying about me and we'd had a fight." I sighed remembering that night.

"Yeah he told me at breakfast the next morning" Jordan scratched the back of his neck nervously "He was still pretty upset but he still seemed happy. You do realise how much you mean to him right?"

"Yeah. I do because honestly he means a hell of a lot to me too" I smiled at him

"I can tell. Kind of makes me wish I'd given up my dream if it meant I could find someone like Edward found you" Jordan sighed

"Don't. If the girl really loves you she'd follow you anywhere as long as your willing to be with her" I grinned "And as long as your not like all them Rock stars who sleep with all them girls" I winked

"What can I saw I'm a good looking guy? Girls cant resist me" he joked

"Oh really! Well I seem to be doing a pretty good job" I laughed

"I could never steal my boy's girl. However if I'd seen you first he'd of had no chance" He grinned

"Oh yeah and what would of attracted me to you?" I played along

"Oh you mean apart from my good looks. Have to be my Bike" He smirked

"You own a bike?" I exclaimed

"Oh yeah she's down stairs want to take a spin on her?" He was smiling like a 6 year old at Christmas at the thought of his bike. _So much like Edward _I thought to myself

"Totally!" I jumped up and so did he. I pulled on a hoddie and my trainers before following him downstairs.

When we reached the parking part there parked next to my car was a beautiful Bike. Now I didn't know much about Bike's but I could tell it cost a fortune. It all black and shiny like a panther ready to go. Jordan pulled out a leather jacket from the seat and passed it to me along with a helmet. I placed both on and I'm pretty sure I was grinning like a fool. I'd always wanted to ride on one but Charlie would have had a heart attack. Jordan jumped on first before signalling for me to jump on behind him. Once I was one and holding on to Jordan he started the bike. It roared to life beneath me and I squeaked. I could feel Jordan laughing because of my arms being around him. He reversed out of the parking space before turning to look at me asking me if I was ready. I nodded my head and he turned back around. He revved the engine twice before the bike shot forward out into the London night. He weaved in and out of traffic easily and I couldn't help but feel free. It was an amazing feeling to be going so fast out in the elements and so little between us.

oOo

My radio was playing out the music as I danced around my kitchen cooking breakfast. I was in an amazing mood after spending the night with Jordan a couple of nights ago. I'd not been able to stop smiling when I'd got back from our ride. Then Jordan had offered to teach me how to ride one on some private land. I couldn't turn him down and was bouncing about being able to do that. Angela had been scared when I'd turned up for work so happy. I told her why and she thought I was crazy but was happy to see that I wasn't so sad about Edward being away. I was happy to know that I could be away from Edward with out being totally upset and unable to function without him. He still called every night and at lunch when he could but I could tell his case was getting busy with the court date being only a week away. I told him he didn't have to call every day but he said he wanted to. So I reasoned with him and now instead of calling me on his lunch he'd text me. Some were random stuff that made me giggle and other stuff were just to tell me he missed me. This morning I'd received a text saying:

**I had Pancakes this morning and made me think about our Sunday pancakes ;)**

I'd almost fallen out of bed laughing at that one but it made the separation easier to deal with and I just found it sweet. While the kettle boiled I decided to head down to collect the post from the box. I hadn't done it in the past couple of days and I knew I probably had bills or some junk to sort through. I had planned to stay at home today and work so I was only in a pair of joggers and one of Edward's hoddies I stolen out his wardrobe. He wasn't about to use them so I thought I'd make good use while he was away. After collecting the post I got back upstairs and placed the post on the counter. I made my coffee and collapsed on the sofa to watch some morning TV. The bills could wait till after I'd had breakfast. It reached 10 o'clock when I had banging on my front door. Frowning I headed to it not expecting anyone today. When I opened it I found a panicked looking Alice stood in front of me. Immediately I was worried. Alice never got upset about anything. She got angry and bitchy but never upset.

"Have you opened your post this morning?" she demanded walking into the flat before I could ask him anything

"No its on the counter in the kitchen I was going later" I replied completely confused how my post had got her upset.

She walked straight into the kitchen and shifted through the post before picking a certain envelope and handing it to me. I looked at her oddly before she told me to open it. I opened it still completely confused. But as soon as I saw the words on the page I felt my lungs contract and I stopped breathing. I couldn't think about what I was reading. I didn't want to think about what the words were telling me. I could feel the tears spring to my eyes and I could make out Alice in front of me looking just as upset. This was a letter I never thought I'd get. It was meant to be over forgotten about and it was better that way. It had been a year.

"Why?" I squeaked

"They think that if one of us turns up and tell them what…what happened then they won't let her out but without us she might" Alice repeated what I knew the letter was telling me

"But they know what she did!" I shouted "It's her fault"

"I know but the jury might not see it like that." Alice argued

"Well then there idiots!" I cried

"Bella, I can't do it, I'm away in Paris for work" Alice explained

"What?" I looked at her like she was crazy "You can't…I can't…no…I couldn't….its" I felt my head get dizzy from the lack of oxygen I couldn't breath.

"Bella, you don't have too. We can go meet with the lawyer and tell them no. That we can't!" Alice tried to reason

"But if we don't then she could be let out and God knows what she'll do" I argued

"Bella I don't think I could get up in front of them and see her. She…she…just brings back to much" Alice stuttered closing her eyes.

"Oh God" I sunkdown against the cabniet and sat down. I couldn't breath and I couldn't think. I knew in my head I was having a panic attack and that I should really calm myself down.

"Bella! I'll call Edward! He'll come home and sort this out" Alice went to grab the phone

"NO!" I shouted grabbing her leg before she could move

"What do you mean no?" Alice looked at me like I was crazy

"He's case is next week! The same day as the trial! I can't let him do that! If he found out he'd never go and do the case! He'd come home and the past two months would have been for nothing! No I can't do that to him" I told her

"But Bella! This is serious! He'd want to be there for you" Alice argued

"I can't do this to him Alice! You saw what he was like after it before! He blamed himself for this and I don't want him to have to deal with that. I just got him back" I told her "Please don't tell him!" I begged her

"But you can't do this alone Bella and I'm not here" She looked like she was cracking. She'd seen what it had done to Edward and no body wanted him to go back there.

"I'll take someone with me! Jordan will come or Jake. He'll come" I tried to reason with her

"Bella" she knelt down so she was in front of me "Are you even sure your going to be able to do this? I mean look at the state your in and that's just from the thought of it. How are you going to stand up there and tell people what happened?"

"Its just a shock that was all" I half lied "I never thought we'd have to deal with it again"

"Fine" she sighed

"You won't tell Edward?" I asked with hope

"No I won't but because you asked me not to otherwise I'd of called him 5 minutes ago" she told me

"Thank you" I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. I could feel myself calming down. Alice collapsed back against the cabinet and closed her eyes.

"Do you still have nightmares about it?" Alice asked without opening her eyes. We hadn't talked about what happened for a long time.

"Only when Edward's not around" I admitted

"Is that why its been so hard this last few months" Alice questioned

"Yeah. I just keep seeing his face. Then I shot and I've hit Edward not James. Then I wake up to an empty bed and it makes it all the worse because I'm never sure if it really was a dream" I explained "Do you?"

"I keep seeing him drag you off like he did when he left the house and I keep running after you but I cant find you. I can never reach you and then I wake up and I'm crying and Jaspers holding me telling me its okay. Its been less often lately" Alice exclaimed

"I don't know about you but I need ice-cream and a day on the sofa" I told her

"I could never say no" Alice smiled for the first time since she got here.


	17. Chapter 17

I never thought in my life that I'd lie to Edward about anything and I knew why. I loved him and I wanted to tell him everything. It had been 5 days since me and Alice had received the letters telling us that we would have to appear in court for Victoria's bail hearing. I'd met with the Lawyer the day before and he'd told me what to expect. Jordan had come with me and I felt comforted to know someone close to Edward was with me. Jordan had heard what had happened and read about it. It taken me a while to convince him that telling Edward was a bad idea and if I told him he'd be home and the past 3 months would have been for nothing. I could tell he wasn't happy with my dicision and I knew Jasper wasn't either. Both of them were coming to the hearing for support. Emmet was coming as well but only because he demanded to; stating that if his little brother couldn't be there then he would be. I told them that I would be alright but I knew none of them believed me. Mr Banner had given me the time off work after Alice had explained to him what was going on. I argued with her telling her I could work but she put her foot down on that. As the days got nearer I could see everybody else getting closer to me and watching me carefully; waiting for me to crack and beg them to call Edward. But I couldn't; I wouldn't.

He called me every night and lunch and I could tell he knew something was wrong. Over the past few days he'd called more and asked me constantly if I was okay. It was the hardest thing to grit my teeth and tell him I was just feeling under the weather. He told me he'd get his dad to come out and check me over but I told him not to bother stating it was just a cold. I knew he didn't believe me and I felt sick to the stomach knowing that I was lying to him. The closer it got the more I had trouble answering his calls or talking him at all. I missed his calls and left my phone on silent and text telling him I'd been busy with Alice and her new line helping out before she went to Paris. Jordan was staying at the flat with me in the guest room. I'd told Edward that he'd offered to stay with me to keep me company. That had seemed to cheer him up; knowing I was getting on with his best friend. I just hoped that when he did find out about the court case he wouldn't hate Jordan, Alice, Jasper or Emmet for not telling him. He had every right to be mad at me but not them. I didn't know how this decision would end but I hoped he'd see why I was doing it.

The bad thing about not working was the fact that I had so much free time to sit and think about things. I didn't want think. So I took Jordan up on his motorbike lessons and he even started to teach me how to play the guitar. That was going badly. I hung out with Jake when he was free and it was nice to have an old friend in my new life. I didn't tell him either about the case because I knew that he'd want to come and I couldn't have him in that room. It would be too hard to be surrounded by him and know that I wish it was Edward. I'd told Edward about Jake being here over the phone the other night to get his suspicions away from my odd behaviour. He'd told me I didn't need to worry about Jake because he was fine as long as I was happy. When he'd told me that I'd cried and he'd sounded even more worried.

Rose called me and we talked about how her trip was going. She was due back next the day after Edward. I couldn't wait to see her. We'd become extremely close lately and I'd found myself confiding in her my fears about my decision not to tell Edward. She'd told me she understood why I was doing this. She also made me realise that maybe I wasn't just doing this so the last three months wasn't a waster, that maybe I was doing this because I needed to face this alone. I sometimes wondered if Rose had missed her calling as psychologist. The only thing that I was making me feel better about this whole deal was the fact that it allowed me to see just how many people cared about me. How many friends I'd gained while I was here.

Alice had insisted that tonight be a girly night and no boys were allowed. She brought the pillows from hers and Jaspers place while Angela stole hers as well. I grabbed all the cushions and pillows I could find in the flat before throwing them on the floor along with all the blanks. The living room had turned in to a swimming pool of pillows, cushion and blankets. We had everything for a girly night. Alice brought her make up kit. I'd gone out and filled the cupboards with snacks and Angela had brought her Vampire Diaries Box set. Nothing like a good Vampire film to make you feel better. We ate and laughed and painted each others nails. I felt like me and Alice were back in College having one of our sleepovers but Angela was now here.

"Do you know what I think you should do Bella?" Alice suddenly stated looking excited

"What?" I asked stuffing a crisp in my mouth

"Go up to Scotland and see Edward" I almost chocked on my crisp at her words

"Alice have you lost your mind!" I exclaimed "I'm god damn nervous enough. If I go see Edward up in Scotland it would just make it ten times worse"

"I just think if you see him and you still think you shouldn't tell him then you'll know your making the write decision but if you get there and you feel like your not then you can tell him" Alice explained

"No Alice! Just no!" I told her and just at that moment my phone started buzzing from its position on the table.

I leaped up to go get it off the table and knew straight away it was Edward. I took a deep breath and answered

**Hey **

_**Hey love. I know its late and your probably really tired but I just had to call you**_

**You know I couldn't care less if I'm tired I'd much rather talk to you. Plus I'm not Alice and Angela are round for a girls night. No chance of us sleeping tonight.**

_**Oh lord. I hope Jordan escaped. I wouldn't want him to be around if you and Alice get a sugar rush.**_

**For your information we kicked him out because it's a girls night only, he at the club with Jazz and Emmet. **

_**Well I'm glad he's learnt. So other than that house work going. **_

**Its good. Had quite a relaxing week actually**

_**Really? You sounded stressed all week. Is something else bothering you? Are you still feeling ruff because I know dad won't mind coming and giving you a once over…**_

**Edward. I'm fine I've just had a lot on my mind lately. It's nothing. **

_**I'm just worried about you you've been off all week I can tell.**_

**There's no need to mollycoddle me Edward. I can take care of myself I have been for the past god knows how many years.**

_**I know you can love. I just worry.**_

**Well maybe you should worry more about finishing your case so you can come home and less about weather I'm okay or not**

_**See this is what I mean! Your getting angry over me caring. That is not normal for you.**_

**Look Edward I've got to go Alice is getting annoyed that I'm cutting into girl time.**

_**Bella, tell her to shove it we need to talk**_

**No we don't its fine. I'm fine everything will be fine when this week ends and everything will go back to normal. Okay? I love you bye**

_**Bella…..**_

I hung up before he could say anything else. I closed my eyes then to keep the tears a bay. I did not want to cry. I did not want to cry. God damn it! Why did he have to care so much! I didn't notice that both Alice and Angela were stood in the doorway looking at me with matching faces. They were worried about me I could tell. The look on there faces broke me and I collapsed on the floor crying. Immediately Alice and Angela came over wrapping there arms around me. I kept muttering to them about how I just wanted this to be over with. They stayed silent. I knew they didn't agree with my decision. Nobody did but that didn't change my mind. It was just hard to know that I was lying to him.

After my crying subsided we all went back into the living room and pretended that nothing had happened. We watched Vampire Diaries and Alice drooled over Damon while Angela couldn't stop looking at Stefan. I wasn't picky I'd have either. We laughed and we joked. We even got into a pillow fight. For the whole next 6 hours I was with them I didn't think or care about what was coming I just enjoyed myself. We ended up falling asleep somewhere between 4am and 5am. We didn't wake up until Jordan peaked his head around the corner and I could hear him telling the guys the coast was fine. Before I knew it I was being hit by something. Then I heard Alice squeal from next to me and I shot up to find myself covered in water. I looked up to see Emmet standing there looking very proud of himself holding a bucket of water.

"Rise and Shine" he grinned

"Emmet Jonathan Cullen you better run" Alice shouted jumping up and running straight at Emmet. Angela followed behind her as Emmet took off running down the hall.

Jordan and Jasper watched before turning back to me. I was still sat in the mountain of wet pillows and cushions.

"Have fun last night?" Jordan asked smiling

"Yep we got to look at our dream guys all night with out you guys picking out all there flaws cause your jealous" I grinned

"Vampire diaries?" Jasper asked rolling his eyes

"of course. Hot boys vampires and romance what girl couldn't fall in love with that show." I exclaimed standing up

"A sane one" Jordan muttered

"See jealous" I flicked him as I walked past him heading for the kitchen

"Maybe I should tell Edward he's got competition" Jordan followed me

"Oh he knows" I laughed

"Speaking of him he called me last night upset" Jordan stated. I stiffened immediately "Something about you getting angry and then hanging up on him. I had to convince him that coming down here was a bad idea. Seriously Bella your driving the poor guy mad"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to go off at him but I couldn't take him caring so much when I'm lying to him and being the worst girlfriend possible" I sighed

"I know you feel like crap Bella but you've got to stop this otherwise he's going to come home anyway just to find out what the hell is going on with you" Jordan told me

"I will. I'll call him later and I'll sort it out" I promised him

"Good." Jordan came and gave me a hug "So you ready for tomorrow"

"Do you want the truth or the lie?" I exclaimed

"Both. I'll see if I can tell the difference" Jordan muttered

"I'm fine and am just looking forward to getting this over with so I can go back to my normal life." I paused "I'm terrified about see her again because I feel like I'm going to freeze and not be able to say anything. Then she'll get let off and come hunt down Edward or someone that I care about and they could get hurt. Then it would be all my fault because I was to much of a wimp to tell them what she did to me!"

"When you get up on that stand tomorrow I want you to look at me and only me when you tell them what happened okay?" Jordan demanded. He reminded me so much of Edward when he said stuff like this.

"Okay" I sighed

The house phone rang then and I pulled away from Jordan to answer it. I was surprised to here Mr Banner on the other end of the phone. I made pleasantries with him as he asked me how I was holding up. I lied and told him I was fine. He laughed obviously knowing that I was far from it. He then went on to ask if I wanted to get away from the place for a week after the court case. I jumped at the chance. Especially because it was to go to a fancy music performance in Paris. I couldn't say no. So he said he'd drop the tickets off with Angela today when she got in and she'd give them to me along with the details. Apparently Angela was coming as well. When I finally said goodbye to him and put the phone down. I collapsed on the sofa exhausted from my sleepless night and everything that was happening in the next few days.

Tomorrow I would be facing the women who had helped a man almost murder me and Alice. That in turn would mean I would have to tell a court room of strangers the horrible things _**he'd done to us. On top of that I had to call Edward tonight and assure him that I was okay and make him believe that. The thought was turning my stomach inside out already. Then the day after the court I would have to pack my bags before making sure I was ready to go to Paris. For a week. Edward would be back the day after his court case which meant I'd see him for all of 5 hours before I had to leave for Paris. He'd understand that I had work. Well I hoped he would. **_

_**Maybe getting away for a bit would help clear my head and give everything time to settle down again before Rose and Emmet's wedding in little over 4 weeks. Jordan joined me soon and sat down turning the TV on. He didn't ask about the phone call nor did he speak a word to me. He left me to my thoughts and for that I was grateful I wasn't up for talking to anyone at the moment. My head was a mess and I was to wound up. Alice and Angela returned changed into normal clothing and looking smug about whatever they'd done to Emmet. I let Angela know I was going on this trip with her and she beamed at me about going. Alice demanded that she had the perfect dresses for us to take consider it was apparently going to be a fancy thing. I nodded not really caring. They all left soon after having to go back to work or to do things. **_

_**Jordan made lunch for us and I ate it before retiring to bed for a nap. When I reached my bedroom I straight away walked over to the closet pulling out one of Edwards unwashed shirts and pulling it on. I know I should have been grossed out but I needed something to make me feel like I was with him at that moment. The shirt still smelled of him and I curled up on our bed with my head on his pillow. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks but I didn't bother to stop them. Nobody was here to see me break down and I was happy to be able to do it alone for once. I fell asleep soon after my eyes still puffy and red.**_

_**oOo**_

_**I was stood outside the court room. I was wearing one of my suits I had for work. My hair was pulled back I had not bothered with make up. I knew I probably looked like crap but I knew I was going to lose it. Jordan was sat in a chair next to me and opposite us was Jasper and Emmet. I could feel my self getting more and more wound up. My leg was bouncing as I waited and I was playing with my hands. I'd turned my phone off and put it in my bag in the hopes I wouldn't cave in and call Edward. He wouldn't get the call anyway. His case was due to End today and he was in court all day for the verdict.. He'd told me that last night when I'd call him to apologise for the night before. I told him about my Paris trip and he seems happy for me. He told me now that he would have the shoe on his foot and learn how to live in the flat alone. I laughed at that and it was the first real laugh I'd had in the past week. He seemed relieved to hear I was in a better mood. As soon as I said goodbye to him though I felt horrible.**_

_**We'd spoken to the lawyer when we'd arrived and apparently Jordan, Jasper and Emmet would have to go in at the start while I waited out here till I was called in. The boys tried to argue that someone should stay with me but I told them just to go in. The case started 10 minutes later and I was left on my own with my thoughts and fears. This was the worst bit for me to know that at any minute I would have to walk in there and face her. I closed my eyes against the emotion I couldn't get upset I couldn't lose it. I was doing this for Edward for my family to keep them safe. I turned when I heard heals coming down the hall towards me. I almost gasped in shock when I saw none other than Esme walking towards me. Before I could even ask anything she attacked me in a hug. I hugged her back automatically. I didn't care that someone had told her. I didn't care that she could of told Edward and he could be racing down here right now. I didn't even care that someone could come and tell me I had to go in any minute. All I knew was that Esme was here and that she was hugging me tightly. Like only a mother could hold there child. **_

"_**Miss Swan?" A voice behind me stated **_

_**Detaching myself from Esme I turned to look at the man. I knew I had to go in "I'm coming" **_

_**I looked back at Esme and the look on her face gave me all the strength I needed to walk in that court room and send her back to jail "You go get them" Esme stated smiling**_

_**I walked in to the room and over to the stand. I didn't look up while I said my oath but I did when I took my final stand. My eyes scanned the room until they landed on her. She was stood behind a glass case looking at me with her piercing eyes. She seemed surprised to even see me there. She smiled at me but not a sad smile or even an apologetic smile. It was a evil smile. I frowned at her biting my lip. I shook my head when I head the judge ask me if I was okay. **_

"_**erm. Yes sir sorry it just…. A bit over whelming" I closed my eyes against the emotion before opening them and looking up at the public stands. I could see Jordan, Emmet and Jasper all sat there. Then I saw Esme sat just behind them. She smiled at me. I couldn't help but wonder how'd she'd got in. **_

"_**That's okay Miss Swan. I understand it must be hard for you to stand in here today and recall some unpleasant events" the judge smiled at me "But when your ready I'd like for you to tell the jury and myself what happened to you when James Smith kidnapped you" **_

_**And so I began after taking a deep breath. Jordan was right. It was easier to look at him the whole time I was telling them what had happened in them days. I'd be lying if I said I didn't break down and cry. I don't know how long I went on for but I could see the pain reflected in all of my friends faces as I told the story. Esme was in tears by the end of it and Emmet went to comfort his mother. When I'd finally finished for good telling my story then judge asked me how it would effect me if Victoria was released. I told him how I feared for my family and friends safety. He let me step down after that and I walked back out the room. As soon as I stepped out of the room I felt like a whole weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I'd done it. I'd gone in there and faced her. Sure I'd been damn right terrified and never wanted to see her again but I was glad I choose to do it alone. **_

_**I was to busy in my self appreciation to notice the man standing opposite me till I looked up. Suddenly my good mood fell straight to one of horror. Stood in front of me was none of than Edward Cullen. What made it worse was the fact that I could see the pain and betrayle in his eyes as he looked at me. He knew. **_

"_**Edward" I stated**_

"_**oh so you know who I am still then?" He shot at me "I was starting to wonder if you'd forgotton about the fact that I existed" **_

"_**Edward please let me explain" I tried to reason with him taking a step towards him but he took one back**_

"_**God damn it Bella! Why should I?" he explained "Why should I listen to another word you say when all you've been telling me for the last week has been a lie. Did you think I wouldn't hear about it? What the hell were you thinking not telling me"**_

"_**I was thinking about the fact that you'd spent the last 3 months working on a case that could mean a lot to your career and how I didn't want anything to ruin that. How I didn't want the last 3 months to be a waste of time and pain of going through all of that. Or how about me not wanting you to hate me later in life" I shouted at him **_

"_**Don't I get a say in this! It is my career for god sake! You can't go making decisions for people Bella It was my choice to be here or not yours" Edward replied**_

"_**Well maybe I didn't want you here!" I screamed before I could stop it. I threw my hand over my mouth in shock "Edward…I didn't mean that…oh my god why did I say that"**_

"_**No Bella its fine. Its obvious you don't want me here. That you'd rather have Jordan, Emmet or Jasper here." Edward stated his eyes empty**_

"_**Edward please. Stop! You need to understand. I needed to do this! I needed to do this without you. Just to prove to myself I could" I tried explaining "You've always taken care of me looked out for and kept me safe. I feel like I've lost my independence. For God sake I can barely be away from you for a week before I'm going stir crazy. I just needed to prove to myself I could do this with out you. Please Edward you have to understand"**_

"_**But I don't" Edward sighed "I need to go." **_

"_**No Edward please don't!" I cried**_

"_**I just need sometime Bella. I need to think. Don't worry you can stay at the flat I'll crash at my parents" He told me **_

"_**Edward! No! Please!" I reached for him grabbing his arm "Please don't leave me" even to me I sounded pathetic "I love you" **_

_**He pulled me into his arms and I held onto him tight. He pulled back and looked at me I could see the unshed tears in his eyes. "I know you do and God I love you but I think we both need time to figure out what it is that we want from this" I could feel my tears getting worse at his words "Go to Paris and when you come back tell me what it is that you want from this. Truly because if your not willing to put the whole of you into this" he gestured between the two of us "Then this is never going to work" his tears over flowed then. I nodded at him knowing he was right we needed to both clear our heads before we could talk about this rationally. He pulled me to him then and kissed me. I immediately responded to him wrapping my arms around his neck. This was a goodbye kiss. When he pulled away from me he said "Goodbye Bella" and with that he strode away from me. **_

_**I didn't collapse till he was gone. As soon as he was out of sight I collapsed on the floor and let the sobs take over. I had just lost the best thing that had ever happened to me and I felt like I had lost my soul. **_


	18. Chapter 18

I was packed and ready to leave. It had been over a day since the court case and I'd been successful in making sure Victoria stayed in jail. Only part of me was happy about that but the rest of me was dead. I had no feeling since I'd seen Edward outside that court room and he'd walked away. When he'd walked away I felt my heart rip into two pieces. Jordan had found me first rushing over to me. It taken him a good 10 minutes to find out what had got me so hysterical. When they'd eventually got me home I curled up on myself crying still. Eventually I'd stopped but only because I had no more tears to cry. Jordan left me to go check on Edward. I was left with Esme and I felt worse to know that she was here with me when I'd hurt her son so badly. She insisted on staying though taking care of me like any mother would her own daughter after such a bad break up.

I didn't even know if we were broken up or on a break. He'd told me to think about what it was that I wanted from life. I thought I'd known what I'd wanted when I'd agreed to stay here in England. I wanted my job, my friends and Edward. Yet everything seemed to have gone off course because I had changed. I knew why I hadn't told Edward about the court case and I was sure it was the right thing. Yet now looking at it I knew I should of told him and given him the choice. I couldn't control his life just like he couldn't control mine. I'd come to realise that the real reason behind my choice not to tell Edward was for me. I suddenly realised that I had become so dependant on someone and felt like my life resolved around them and that had scared me. It had taken me back to being with Tyler all over again and I didn't want that. He'd controlled me and made it so that I became dependant on him. Just like I had become dependant on Edward but I hadn't known how much I relayed on Edward until he'd gone to Scotland. He was right when he said him going away would put something between us. He wasn't being paranoid.

I sighed zipping up my suitcase and dragging it to the front room. I was leaving for the airport in 10 minutes. Angela and I were getting a cab together. I didn't want to go really but everybody agreed that me and Edward needed our space from each other to think. Our break up wasn't just effecting us, everyone around us was effected to. We were linked through friends and even family. That made it ten times worse. Rose and Emmet's wedding was bound to be eventful with the fact that me and Edward were both in the wedding party. I was half sure I should step out of the wedding because it was his family. I heard the buzzer go bringing me out of my thoughts. I told Angela I would be right down and headed out the door locking up and making sure everything was off. Once I got to Angela she hugged me and we got in the cab. If there was one thing that I loved about Angela it was the fact that she knew when not to say anything. We spent most of the ride in silence other than the occasional wonder about what it would be like in Paris.

We arrived at the airport and booked in our bags. Even the airport brought back memories of me and Edward. Our first meeting was right here in this airport. We'd flown back home together from this airport. It hurt to see it again and I could feel the tears in my eyes again as I sat with Angela waiting to board. She didn't say anything but put her arm around me and hugged me. I let the tears fall silently and eventually they stopped. We boarded the plane and Angela spoke about how she hated flying and would probably squeeze my hand to death. I laughed at that. I think it was the most genuine laugh I'd had in days. I promised her that if the plane crashed and I had to save her I would. She glared at me telling me it wasn't funny but I could see the smile tugging at her lips. She wanted me to be happy and maybe I should of looked at this trip as a chance to clear my mind so when I came back I would know what I wanted but I had no clue how I was going to figure it out.

**EPOV**

It had been 6 days since I'd come back down to London from a 3 month trip in Scotland for a case. 6 days since I found out that there was a bail hearing for Victoria and that the Love of my life was going to appose it. 6 days since I'd argued with Bella and lost her. I was miserable. I hadn't eaten in days and barley moved from the house. When I'd found out that about the bail hearing I hadn't been surprised but when Marcus had called me asking me if I was going to support Bella with her plea. I almost chocked in surprise. He seemed under the assumption I knew. When I couldn't get hold of anyone I knew something was up and as soon as my court was over I was in my car and heading back down to London. I got there in record time and I expected to get some speeding tickets in the post soon. I still was to late to actually get into the court so I waited outside for someone to get out. I wasn't even sure what I was going to do. But as soon as I saw Bella walk out the door I couldn't contain the hurt I felt knowing that she'd kept something this important from me. I could see the surprise in her eyes and instantly she saw her face turn into horror. She tried to reason with me but I had realised something on my trip down here. I'd made up my mind and nothing was getting past that. I don't think I would ever forget the look of pain on Bella's face as I walked away. I had to keep reminding myself that this was her doing not mine. Esme had come back eventually and lectured me about needing to talk to Bella about it. I shut her down and left for my room. I was not in the mood to talk to her. Jordan had come over I hadn't even talked to him for long. He'd tried talking sense into me but I'd ended up shouting at him.

At this point in time I'd calmed down enough to see some of the logic behind what Bella had done. No matter how much I was hurting right now because she was gone. She'd took a flight to Paris for her work. I had returned to the flat when I knew she was gone like the coward I was. I was now laying on our bed looking through the photo book Alice gave Bella for Christmas last year. I smiled at all the memories. I placed the book down on the side of the bed and opened the draw of my bedside cabinet. I pulled out the little box and opened it revealing the ring inside. I'd brought it when I'd gone out to breakfast with Jordan that morning after the club. Jordan was the only person I'd told about my plan to purpose when I returned from Scotland. He'd actually been the one to tell me too at breakfast that morning.

_Flashback_

_I walked down the street to the café I was meeting Jordan at for breakfast. I had my sunglasses on protecting my oversensitive eyes from the light. I could of killed Jasper for letting Emmet have free drinks all night. I mean nobody should tell Emmet drinks were on the house it would just end bad for everyone involved. I reached the café and found Jordan already sat down with a coffee in front of him. I ordered my coffee and joined him._

"_Hey man how's the head?" he asked as I took my seat_

"_Feel like that time after Jenner's 19__th__ birthday back at Uni" I laughed_

"_Could be worse. Remember Marks 20__th__. I'm pretty sure I had alcohol poisoning" he grinned_

"_Never again" I shook my head "I had to clean up your sick the next morning. You still owe me for that"_

"_I'll repay you eventually" he shrugged "Anyway we didn't come here to reminisce about the good old days." _

"_Really what did we come here to do then?" I questioned_

"_Well I'm pretty sure there's a pretty lady still laying in your bed right now that I dragged you away from" Jordan replied _

"_Should have known" I chuckled "Were here to talk about my love life"_

"_Sure. What's the story come on?" he smirked at me_

_So I told him. I gave him the whole story. From the beginning to the horrible times and the struggle after. He threw in remarks here and there. I told him everything I knew about Bella and what we'd done together. If there was one person I trusted with everything it was Jordan. He'd always been my best mate since I'd met him. Even if we were apart for a long time we could still come back together like we'd never been apart. When I'd finally finished gushing about Bella and we'd eaten he stretched._

"_So we better get shopping" he stated _

"_Why?" I was completely confused_

"_Well you are planning on asking her to marry you before she realises how much better I am for her than you right?" he smirked_

"_Wait? I didn't say I was going to purpose" I replied_

"_Well the way your talking about that girl you might as well already be married. Last night you too looked so happy and honestly when you find happiness like that you don't wait around you put a ring on it and get her to sign a contract" Jordan exclaimed_

"_I don't think she wants to get married yet…" I sighed_

"_Dude that girl wants to marry you more than I want to get signed so stop stalling and lets go buy a damn ring" Jordan threw some notes on the table and started heading out the door. _

_I followed after him happy to have a friend as blunt as him in my life._

_End of Flashback_

I heard the front door open and close and someone place something on the kitchen counter. I didn't move and continued to look at the diamond as it twinkled in the light. Jordan appeared in my door way drinking a can of beer. He looked from me to the ring in my hand. I knew he was fed up of hearing me complain so I didn't say anything. He placed the beer he had on the dresser by the door. Bella would shout at him for leaving it there it would mark the wood. But she wasn't here and I was pretty sure I'd lost her forever. I should never of gone to Scotland I should of stayed here with her and none of this would of happened.

"Have you finished moping yet?" Jordan exclaimed from his place in the door way

"This isn't just some crush you get over Jordan" I told him angry he wasn't being more understanding

"I know that but I was wondering when you were going to get over yourself and actually go and get your girl back" Jordan stated

"She hurt me Jordan. She betrayed me. She doesn't trust me. How can I be in a relationship with someone who doesn't even trust me" I shouted at him

"Maybe if you got over yourself and started listening to what people have been trying to tell you for the past week you'd know why she did it!" Jordan shouted back "She was a wreck! She literally didn't sleep for the whole week but every time someone said they'd call you she'd scream and beg us not to. She did that because she knew how much this case meant to your career and what you wanted. She cared more about you than her own happiness. She went up in that court in front of the women that almost got her killed and told a room full of strangers the horrible things that happened to her! I could hear her screaming in her sleep some nights from the nightmares. She may of needed you Edward but she loves you enough to put her fears aside so you could finish your case. She may of lied to you Edward but she had good intensions behind it. That was the only reason I didn't tell you. it's the only reason none of us told you"

I starred at Jordan. That was the first time I'd ever seen him get angry at me. He never got this passionate about anything but his music. I looked at him standing there and suddenly I didn't care that Bella had lied to me. My brain had started to see her side of this whole situation. She'd needed me and she'd chosen to let me be while she went through a horrible experience. Then after all that I'd thrown it back in her face and left her when she needed me most. Yeah she should of let me choose but she honestly thought she was doing the right thing. Now I felt like I was the worst person in the world. I needed to talk to her and figure this out. I needed to have her in my arms and tell her everything was okay. I needed her. The realisation must of shown on my face because Jordan threw something at me. I picked it up and looked down at it.

" Lets get out of here and go get her before she realises how much of an idiot you are" he smirked

With that I grabbed a bag and threw whatever I could into it before heading into the living room to grab my keys. Jordan followed behind me picking up his bag as well. I opened the front door and almost knocked Alice over in my rush to get out the door.

"If your going to get her back your going to need a tux" she handed me a bag and Jordan one as well "Now go bring my best friend back"

I kissed her on the head and ran down to my car before anyone could think we were speeding to the airport. I was going to get her back.

**BPOV**

I was in one of the most beautiful cities in the world surrounded by some of the most talented music people in the world and I was miserable. I was in one of the most beautiful dresses I'd ever seen and my work was even done for the week. Yet as I stood on the balcony of the mansion the party was being held at looking out at the sky I couldn't bring myself to enjoy myself. Angela was off mingling with people and having fun. I didn't want to ruin her night with my mood. I'd probably had the best experience in the past 5 days but I couldn't find it in myself to be happy about it. Everywhere we'd gone I'd thought it would help me find what I wanted from life. I thought while I was here I could figure out what it was I wanted but the more I tried the figure it out the more I came to the conclusion I didn't have a clue because the only thing on my mind was Edward.

"You don't look like your having to much fun" a voice behind me stated

I turned to see Riley, a boy from my exchange program last year when I'd first come to England. We'd gotten on well and had fun messing around at work together. He was a good friend but when the exchange program ended he headed back home and I'd stayed.

"Is it that obvious" I sighed

"Yeah. So what's wrong?" he asked

"I screwed up the best thing that has ever happened to me because I got scared" I exclaimed

"Want to elaborate on that?" he smirked

"You know the whole James thing that happened when I was in England" he nodded "Well his accomplish had a bail hearing last week and I decided not to tell Edward I was going to go and appose it because he was up doing this big case in Scotland that he'd been working on for the past 3 months. Well I thought that was why I didn't tell him. Turns out I got scared because I realised how dependant I had become on him and because of my past relationship with someone I got scared and needed to prove to myself I didn't totally depend on him. Yet it back fired and he found out and got really angry at me and told me to think about what I wanted from life. So I thought I'd come here and figure out what it was that I wanted but all I can think about is him!" I took a deep breath

Riley stayed quiet for a bit taking in all I had said "Have you ever thought you had figured out what it is that you want?"

"How could I of all I can think about is Edward" I muttered

"Well then you have your answer" Riley looked at me like I was thick

"Didn't you hear me I don't know what I want because my mind is too focused on….Oh my God!" My hand flew to my mouth as it clicked into place

"Its obvious that if you can't enjoy yourself here when your doing something you love then he is more important to you than anyone here. No matter who they are" Riley gave me a reassuring smile before he walked away.

How hadn't I figured this out earlier? I was an idiot. I wanted to beat myself up for not figuring it out days ago so I could of got a flight home and told Edward exactly what it was that I wanted . But I would have to wait till the morning to get a flight. I decided I was going to enjoy the rest of my night before I went back to England to get Edward back. I was just hopeful that he'd listen to me and I could convince him that this is what I really wanted. I walked back into the room with a new found determination. Angela noticed straight away and smiled at me. The music continued but the room suddenly got quite and I turned to see what was going on. I'm pretty sure if I was drinking at that moment I would of spat it out as soon as I saw Jordan stood on that stage.

"Well hey you lot. I don't know any French so you'll have to forgive me here. My buddy Edward here screwed up big time with his lady and now he's here to win her back with a song that we wrote on the short plane rid over here. I'm hoping were okay and you like us" Jordan exclaimed and the whole room went silent looking at the stage.

I felt my heart fly out of my chest as Edward came into view in front of the mike. His eye locked on mine as soon as he found me and I felt myself stop breathing.

_It's a beautiful night,Were looking for something dumb to do,Hey baby,I think I want to marry youIs it the look in your eyes,Or is it this dancing juice,Who cares baby,I think I want to marry youWell I know this little chaple,On the boulevard,We can go-oh-o,No one will know-oh-o,Oh come on girlWho cares if your trash,Got a pocketful of cash,We can blow-oh-o,Shots of patron-oh-o,And it's on girl_

I couldn't remove my eyes from him as he made his way off of stage towards me still singing.

_Don't say no no no no no,Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah,And we'll go go go go go,If your ready,Like I'm readyCause it's a beautiful night,Were looking for something dumb to do,Hey baby,I think I want to marry youIs it the look in your eyes,(bum bum bum bum)Or is it this dancing juice,(bum bum bum bum)Who cares baby,(bum bum bum bum)I think I want to marry you(bum bum bum bum)Just say I do,(bum bum bum bum)Tell me right now baby,(bum bum bum bum)Tell me right now baby(bum bum bum bum)Just say I do,(bum bum bum bum)Cause it's a beautiful night,(bum bum bum bum)Were looking for something dumb to do,(bum bum bum bum)Hey baby,(bum bum bum bum)I think I want to marry you(bum bum bum bum)Just say I do,(bum bum bum bum)Is it the look in your eyes,(bum bum bum bum)Or is it this dancing juice,(bum bum bum bum)Who cares baby,(bum bum bum bum)I think I want to marry you _

_When he sung the last line he produced a beautiful dimonad ring and got on one knee in front of me. I had tears streaming down my face and I could see the love shinning in his eyes for me._

"_I'm hoping that you've figured out what it is out of life you want because I did. I realised I didn't want a life where you aren't by my side. So if you honestly know with your whole heart that you love me and want to spend the rest of your life with me you'll say yes to this next question." He took a deep breath" Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?" _

_Everyone's eyes were on me as I looked down at Edward looking at me waiting for my answer. I didn't just want to say yes I wanted to scream it. I never thought in a million years he'd be here right now asking me to marry him "Edward I've always loved you and I will always love you. I know I hurt you badly by not telling you but you were right when you said I needed to think about what it was that I wanted. Well it took me all this time to figure out what it is that I wanted because all I could think about was you. It was only tonight that I realised that I didn't need to think about what I wanted because I already was. I want you Edward" _

"_So is that a yes?" he asked for confirmation_

"_Yes Edward Anthony Cullen I will marry you" I grinned at him_

_. A jaw breaking smile appeared on his face and he stood up pulling me to him twirling me around as he kissed me. When we pulled away he placed the ring on my finger and the whole room cheered and shouted. It was only then I remembered they were here. _

"_I love you Isabella" Edward stated his forehead pressed to mine_

"_I love you too Edward" I sighed pulling him to me "And I can't wait to marry you"_


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up to the sun coming through the window and brought me out of my sleep. I could feel my pillow breathing underneath me. Knowing that it was in fact Edward's chest I was laying on I didn't want to ever move from this position. I was far to comfy and didn't want to ruin my blissful moment. Just remembering last night and the purposale brought a smile to my face. He'd come all the way to Paris to get me back even though it was my fault we were fighting in the first place. We had things to still dicusses but last night we'd decided was not the night to do it. We'd danced and drunk and talked to everyone and anyone all night. We'd not returned to our hotel room till at least 3am. When we returned to the room Edward had all but pounced on me. He'd been teasing me all evening. Placing his hand a bit to high on my leg or to low on my back. Kissing me on my neck or nibbling on that sensitive spot just below my ear. He'd been driving me crazy and I'm sure if he hadn't followed through with his teasing when we'd returned to the hotel room then I would of murdered him myself.

I felt Edwards hand stroking my hair signalling to me that he was awake as well. I didn't want to move from my blissful state because it would mean that reality would have to settle back in on us and I was enjoying my fairy tale far to much. I looked at the ring that now sat on my finger and couldn't stop the grin from appearing on my face. It really was beautiful it felt right to have it there. However a part of me knew that maybe we should of dicussed things first before I'd said yes. There was so much stuff that was left unsaid and I knew it couldn't stay that way. Not if we really wanted this to work out. I didn't want it to be like my parents marriage I wanted to be able to look back and tell my children I'd done the right thing. I wanted to have a life like Esme and Carlisle had. I could feel the tears in my eyes thinking about it, my head was telling me this could ruin everything and yet my heart was telling me to go for it. Edwards hand stoped stroking my hair and I could feel him shift so he was looking at my face.

"Bella? Whats wrong?" He was looking in my eyes now I could see the worry in them.

"I'm so sorry Edward" I closed my eyes. I had so much to be sorry about "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the court case. I'm sorry I lied to you about it and I'm sorry I didn't trust you to make your own decision. I'm sorry I made your family and friends lie to you."

"I know you are Bella. I do" He pulled me close hugging me tight to his chest "I'm sorry that I wasn't more understanding."

"You have every right to be mad at me. I didn't mean it when I said I didn't want you there." I told him "If anything all I wanted was you to be there instead of Jordan or Emmet or Jasper. I just didn't want to ruin everything you've worked so hard for. I feel like sometimes I hold you back from what it is you really want to do."

"You never hold me back from anything Bella! Not really because if the choice was between you or my career you know you'd win hands down. Your everything to me Bella. Your it for me. No more someday or in the future. I want to have you forever and be able to say see that girl there I'm the lucky sod she chose to spend the rest of her life with. But this wasn't all about me really was it" he explained

"Rose started to make me see that maybe it wasn't entirely the fact that I didn't want to hold you back that kept me from telling you about the case. I realised that although it was a part of why I didn't want to tell you it wasn't the biggest factor. I rely on you so much Edward. My life resolves around you. You go away and I feel like I'm missing part of me. It scares me how much I depend on you for me to be able to do what I want. Tyler use to be that to me as well. The guy who controlled me in who I saw, what I did even where I went. He was my world at some point too. Then he hurt me and continued to hurt me and I couldn't get out of it because I relied on him to much. I lost who I was when I was with Tyler. I had no control over my own life. I guess when I started to feel like that again I automatically went to find a way to prove to myself that it wasn't like that" I exclaimed.

I pushed my self up so I was looking at him and I could see what I had said had hurt him in some way and to be honest I didn't blame him. I'd basically told him I thought he was the same as Tyler but in fact I'd come to realise they were completely different in everyway.

"But after you found out and walked away that day its when it finally hit me that you were nothing like Tyler. My head was finally agreeing with what my heart was trying to tell it. You left me that day and I went back to our flat and not for a minute was a left alone. Esme came first and took care of me like I wanted my mum to do after Tyler. Then Emmet and Jasper came and talked to me and told me it would be okay just like I wanted Jake and Sam to do. The next morning Alice came home early. She cancelled Fashion week for me! For me! That's what Lauren should of done for me. It was then that I realised that as much as a part of my life you are Edward. My life doesn't revolve around you. But this just made me feel about a thousand times worse because to get to this conclusion I hurt you in the worst possible way. I used you to an extent to finally see what I couldn't see after what happened with Tyler." I could see him taking in all this information. "I'm trying my best to explain to you why it is my head decided that I couldn't trust you but I don't think I'm making much sense."

Edward surprised me by smiling "Actually your making a lot of sense. I basically was your own personal cure for your insecurities. I know you never meant to hurt me Bella. I do. You were working through some things and even I couldn't help you because I had become part of the problem. You needed to see that you could do things with out me but not because you didn't trust me but because you didn't trust yourself. Its okay to want to do things on your own Bella you just need to remember that I'm here to support you not control you."

"I know that now" I grinned at him

"Well good because apparently your stuck with me forever soon" he smirked holding my hand looking at the ring. When he looked back at me he obviously saw something because he frowned "Bella?"

"I want to marry you Edward. I truly do. I'd walk out of here right now and get on a plane to vegas and marry you today." I stated

"But?" he prompted

"What if I fuck this up? What if I do something to hurt you again?" I panicked "What if you end up hating me and moving out and our kids have to go through what I did with my parents. I don't want that for them."

"Bella" Edward put both hands either side of my head looking my dead in the eyes "We are not your parents! If I wasn't absolutely sure about this I would never of asked. Please start believing that. I will do everything I can to make this work because I love you and I know that that wont ever change"

"How can you be so sure?" I asked

"Because without you in my life I don't have a reason to live. I know people say that all the time. But honestly if I didn't have you I wouldn't need to work to provide for you. I wouldn't need to make sure the flat was clean. I wouldn't need to even wash. Your everything to me Bella and it scares the hell out of me but that's what love does. It scares the shit out of you and dares you to fall only to hope that someone will finally catch you. So are you going to jump or stay on that ledge?"

"As long as you're the one I'm trusting to catch me." I grinned

"Of course!" and with that he kissed me

oOo

We were now back in England. Back home and things were slowly getting back to normal. Me and Edward were differently different in the way we were around each other. I'd promised him I'd tell him everything I was feeling about things and after a while I found it was easy. Although there wasn't a lot of time to talk about things. Not with Rose and Emmet's wedding the 2 weeks after we got back. As soon as we'd stepped off the plane Alice and Rose had congratulated us on getting back together before dragging me off to do my final dress fitting. If I wasn't at work I was with Rose or Alice trying to make sure Rose wasn't freaking out. The most time I saw Edward was when we went to bed and even then we were to exhausted to do anything.

Although there was little things that he did to show me he loved me that made me smile. I'd wake up in the morning and he'd be gone already but there'd be a note on the pillow or breakfast waiting for me when I got up. It was sweet to know even though we couldn't spend every second together we could still show how much we cared for each other. With the wedding only a week away now we were all packing up and heading up to the hotel that would be housing us for the next 4 days while we made sure everything was fine. But before we left we still had one more thing to do before Rose and Emmet finally got hitched. The Hen party!

Alice had taken charge of that and with Anglea's help we'd planned a night out on the town just us girls. As much as I loved our girls nights we hadn't actually been out with out the guys ever and I was expecting it to be a lot different. Edward and Jasper had planned Emmet's Baterler party and Rose had made them promise no strip clubs. Me and Alice had backed her up on that one. Edward being the sensible one agreed and promised that it wasn't on the plan. The plan was for them to spend the night at Jasper's Bar and behave but get a little bit drunk. The only problem I had with the night was the fact that every girl around would be throughing themselves at Edward. I wasn't being big headed but Edward was an attractive man. I knew how lucky I was. It wasn't that I didn't trust him it was the other girls I didn't trust but I could live with that for one night.

At this moment I was sat in front of the bedroom mirror in nothing but my underwear blow drying my hair. Edward would be home soon from work to get ready for his night with the boys. We were getting a taxi to Emmet and Rose's to meet everyone before we all went off our different ways for the night. At that moment I heard the front door open and close. I turned the hair dryer off and flipped my head back making my hair fall down my back. It was still damp but it would do. I stood up and walked over to the doorway. From where I stood I could see Edward placing his keys in the tray and his briefcase landed on the side by the kitchen. He loosened his tie it was then that he noticed me watching him. He smiled at me and then noticed my lack of clothing.

"Well that is a nice view to come home too" He grinned walking towards me

"Don't expect it everyday" I joked turning away from him before he could get hold of me.

"Where do you think your going?" He exclaimed following me into the bed room

"I'm going to get some clothes on" I laughed

"How about you put some clothes on in say an hour or so after you've removed the rest of the clothing" Edward suggested pulling against his chest and place a kiss just bellow my ear.

"We have an hour and a half to get to Rose's and Emmet's house" I sighed. He was driving me insane and I wanted to give in to him but we had places to be.

"Come on we've been there slaves all week they can wait an extra half an hour or so" he demanded

"Hmmm… Now that is an idea" I turned in his arm and removed his tie completely and throwing it on the floor.

"Yes it is" he smirked

"To bad that's all it is an idea" I stated and walked away from him "Now go have a shower."

"You are such a tease" Edward exclaimed after he got over the shock

"And you love me for it" I replied

I could see him shake his head in the mirror before he turned around and headed into the shower. Once he was safely behind the door I sighed. He was so damn annoying when he did stuff like that. I focused on getting ready by slipping on my top and trousers. I was doing my make up when Edward re emerged running a towel through his wet hair and another round his hips. He walked past me purposely brushing against me as he walked into the closet to find something to wear. He reappeared in a pair of black jeans and a button up shirt in his hand. When I'd finished my make up I grabbed the curlers that had been warming up and started to curl random parts of my already wavy hair. The whole time I was doing this Edward sat on the bed watching me. He was laying back on his elbows still topless just watching me. I wasn't going to lie and say it wasn't a tad bit creepy.

"What are you doing?" I finally asked him looking at him through the mirror

"Watching you" he replied

"Why?" I was confused

"Wondering if I might have to lock you in this bedroom so I don't have to worry about all the men throughing themselves at you" Edward smiled

I laughed "I think I'm going to have to do that with you. I don't know about me but you I should handcuff you to the bed"

"Oh getting kinky now" Edward grinned

"Shut up" I came and laid down on his chest "I'm serious! How many women are going to be throwing themselves at you tonight and I'm not there to fight them off."

Edward rolled over to the other side of the bed and pulled out the box from the draw where it laid. I'd taken it off on the plane ride home and told him to keep it because I didn't want to tell everyone straight away and with all the wedding stuff I wanted it to be all about Rose and Emmet not me and Edward. I felt we'd taken up enough of peoples thoughts and time. Edward had understood. He came back over to our side of the bed and slide the ring back on my finger.

"I gave this ring the only girl that has ever really captured my attention. The only girl I'd ever want throwing herself at me. So you this ring belongs on the this finger." Edward stated

"You are so soppy sometimes!" I grinned "But I love you when you are" I kissed him

"So you going to keep that on" I was about to interupt when he continued "I know we agreed that we'd wait till after the wedding but honestly if I get as drunk as I know I will tonight I'll probably end up shouting it around London so it really would be pointless"

"You just want me to wear it so all the guys will know I'm taken" I stated

"That's another part of it" he smirked

"Fine. I wont tell them I'll wait and see if they notice" I grinned looking at the ring again. The moment I'd taken it off I'd felt lost with out it even if it only been there for less than 24 hours when I'd taken it off.

He kissed me soundly on the lips before getting up and putting his shirt on. I finished getting ready and stuck on the heals Alice demanded I wear. We headed out when the cab arrived and arrived soon at Rose's and Emmet's. I wasn't surprised to see that they'd already started drinking. As soon as me and Edward made it through the door we were handed glasses of wine. Emmet had invited work mates of his as well as old friends. Jacob was there as well. I hadn't seen him since before the trial. I'd been so busy I'd felt bad that I'd forgotten about him. I didn't get chance to go near him before I was swept up by a already tipsy Alice and Rose. They through a banner over me that stated hen night before making me down my wine so I could join them in a round of shots.

"Okay on the count of three" Rose stated once we all had a glass in our hands "one, two, THREE!" We threw back our drinks and then slammed them back on the table. I could feel the vodka burn the back of my throat but it was good feeling. It been a while since I'd done this type of drinking. I'd just picked up my wine glass when Alice gasped loudly.

I turned to look at her and notice her eyes trained on my left hand that was holding my glass. Oh no!

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" She screamed but not taking her eyes off my hand. Rose caught on soon after and gasped.

Edward walked into the room obviously replying to his name. Everyone followed as well obviously wondering what was going on. I turned to look at Edward with wide eyes and Edward's smile suddenly disappeared. Alice janked me out of my seat by my left hand and then pointed to my ring. Everyone in the room gasped and looked at me. I'm sure I was bright red by now.

"When the hell did this happen?" Alice demanded

"In Paris last week" Edward stated calmly but still looked scared.

"And why wasn't I told about this?" She asked scarily calm

"Because we didn't want to tell everyone until after Rose and Emmet's big day" Edward defended us "Now if you would like to take your hand off my Fiance and calm down I'm sure will be more than happy to tell you how it happened"

Alice let go of me but my hand was soon taken up again by Rose looking at my ring.

"Wait a minute" Alice turned to where Angela and Jordan stood to our left looking sheepish "You were both in Paris! You knew about this!" She exclaimed

"We promised we wouldn't say anything! Bella made us promise!" Angela pointed at me.

"Traitor!" I hissed at her as I took my side by Edward. He place his hand around my waist and pulled me to his side. He knew how much I hated being centre of attention.

"Look Alice we were planning on telling you we just felt that Emmet and Rose needed there time in the spot light." Edward explained

"I'm not mad, okay maybe a little hurt you didn't tell me straight away but I understand" Alice shrugged grinning

"I say we make a toast!" Emmet announced "To Edward and Bella congratulations on getting engaged! I can't wait till the wedding!"

"Edward and Bella!" Everyone chanted

I smiled and leaned into Edward. As I looked at everyone I saw Jacob make his way out of the living area and into the kitchen. I left Edward to talk with Everyone and made my way to the kitchen. When I arrived I found Jake facing out the window his hands in fists on the side of the counter. It looked like he was about to break it. This wasn't the reaction I was expecting from him. I was expecting him to be happy for me. He'd always said he wanted me to get married and live a life after the whole Tyler situation.

"Jake?" I stated "Are you okay?"

"If you're here to hear me say congrats you better go back into the other room and get it from the rest of them because you wont get it here" he all but sneered

"What the hell?" I exclaimed "I thought you'd be happy…"

"Oh yeah I'm ecstatic that the girl I love is about to marry another guy. That same girl that has ignored me for the past month and didn't even call me when she needed someone. No she called some almost stranger to comfort her when she was facing a women who almost killed her!" Jacob spun around to face me

"Jake. Look I know I haven't been the best of friends lately and you have every right to hate me for it but that doesn't give you the right to be acting like this." I told him

"That's the problem! I don't hate you! I can't hate you! I want to hate you so badly! I want to see your faults but I don't" Jacob laughed without humour

"What is this really all about Jake? You told me after Tyler that you wanted me to marry someone to be happy! That's exactly what I'm doing! I'm marrying someone that truly loves me and cares about me!" I explained

"When I said that I was talking about me! He's not good enough for you!" He told me

"You don't have the right to tell me who is or isn't good enough for me! That's my decision. You need to get over this Jake and be happy for me or I can't do this anymore" I sighed

"Can't do what anymore?" He demanded

"Be your friend. Be part of your life" I stated

Jacob stood there and looked at me for about a minute. I knew he was looking to see how serious I was about this. I was done with this mess. I had every right to be happy and if he couldn't be part of that then sure it would crush me but I'd live through it. I'd have to. I loved him like my brother but I couldn't keep doing this with him. One minute we were fine as friends and the next he was demanding more again. It had to stop and I wasn't going to give him false hope. He shook his head and walked out of the room. I heard the front door slam a minute later. I took a deep breath. A glass appeared in front of me with what I presumed was vodka in it. Rose was by my side smiling at me. I took the glass off her and down it quickly. I thanked her and she hugged me tightly. She then dragged me back into the living area. Edward instantly took me away from Rose and I saw her roll her eyes before she headed off to Emmet.

Edward instantly gave me a look that told me he wanted to talk about what had just happened. I grabbed another drink off the table and told him later before downing it. Edward shook his head but picked up a glass and took a shot as well. Half an hour later we were all half way drunk and all headed out. This was the point were we went our separate ways. The boys going to Jasper's Club while us girls went and hit up the local clubs. I kissed Edward soundly on the lips before jumping into our cab.

As soon as we got to the first club Alice hit the bar for some Sex on The beaches and a row of shots too. It could have been a hour later or 4 hours laters but I was so drunk I didn't even know the time. I'm sure we'd moved on and were on our sixth club of the night. We were all pretty hammered dancing with each other and celebrating Rose's last few days of being a single lady. By I think 3am we finally got in a taxi and one by one got dropped off at home. I stumbled up the stairs to mine and Edward's place half wondering if he was home already or if he was still out with the boys. I even wondered if he would make it home tonight. Once I got through the door I kicked off my heals and threw my purse onto the sofa.

"Ouch!" Edward shouted sitting up on the sofa

"Opps!" I giggled

"How drunk are you?" Edward grinned his words were slower so I knew he was pretty drunk as well

"I can't even remember how many drinks I've had or what clubs I've just been in so I'd say seriously drunk" I laughed

"So like me then" he grinned pulling me against his chest kissing my neck "let's go to bed"

"You don't have to tell me twice" I grinned kissing him already undoing his shirt.


	20. Chapter 20

We arrived at the hotel and checked in and threw all our bags and things into our rooms before heading back downstairs to the lobby to go through what exactly was going to happen in the next four days. After the hen and stag parties we'd all felt worse for wear but we were getting there. Esme and Carlisle would be arriving the next day along with Rose's parents and grandparents. The first couple of days were quite light on things to do but the day before the wedding and the actually wedding day itself were going to be hectic. Today there wasn't much we could do so Rose told us we could go relax and enjoy ourselves before she became bridezilla in the next few days. They were going off too make sure the flower arrangements were perfect. If there was one thing I'd learnt about Rose she was a perfectionist. So while she and Emmet went off the rest of us decided to hit the pool for the day. We got to the pool and for a summer wedding the weather was hot. The boys automatically hit the pool. While me and Alice laid out on the loungers.

Edward and Jasper were racing up and down the pool like they were 14 years old and trying to out do each other. I was really enjoying having time to relax and spend sometime with Alice. The crazy week had left little time for any of us really to stop and talk to each other. Me and Alice were talking about her latest inspiration for a fashion line when Edward and Jasper appeared out of the water. Edward came and sat on the end of my seat grabbing the towel from my bag the dry off his hair a bit. You'd think after all this time seeing him topless wouldn't effect me the way it use to but it still did. I just knew how to hind my reaction better. Jasper had automatically taken Alice's attention away from me and I couldn't blame her because mine had been taken away from her too.

"You know Jasper I don't see why girls even bother wearing bikini's if there not even going in the water" Edward stated to Jasper with a smirk

"Nor do I Edward" Jasper smiled "Although I wont stop them because they look damn fine in them"

"Very true my friend but still don't you think they should at least dip the feet in the water" Edward grinned

"Oh yes they should!" Jasper winked at Edward before they both grabbed me and Alice throwing us over there shoulders.

"Edward!" I screamed hitting him on the back

"Yes Love?" he exclaimed

"If you through me in that water I swear to God you wont be getting any tonight!" I told him

His movements stopped and he pulled me back over his shoulder so he was cradling me in his arms "You honestly do that to me?"

"Yes" I stated though I knew my voice wavered

"Really?" he smirked knowing

"Yep" I smiled back

"Well then I suppose I'll just have to put you down then" He sighed

"Yes please" I smiled sweetly. Before I knew it Edward had placed me down on my feet "Why thank you"

"Not a problem love" he grinned pulling his hands behind my back to the ties of my bikini top. I could feel him start to pull one of the ties so automatically took a step back to stop him but instead of my foot hitting the ground like I was expecting my foot it water I lost my balance falling backwards right into the pool before I could stop myself. When I resurfaced I could see Edward grinning to himself.

"You are so not getting any tonight!" I exclaimed

"But Bella I didn't throw you in you fell in yourself" he was being a smartass

"Technicalities!" I pouted "Now since I'm in here already I suppose I'll just have to go for a swim over to them boys down there that have been checking me and Alice out since we got here"

As I turned to walk I heard a splash behind me and seconds later felt two hands encircle my waist pulling me back to his chest. "Oh no! Not a chance love! You are spoken for" Edward whispered in my ear kissing just below my ear.

I held back the moan and gripped on to Edwards hands "Well apparently my Fiancé is a very tricky man. So why should I trust him?"

"Because if you were to go down there I'm sure he wouldn't be able to stop himself from hurting them and he wishes not to be arrested before his brothers wedding" Edward stated kissing my shoulder

I turned around to face him and smiled sweetly at him "Well then he should of thought of that before he tricked me into the water" I splashed him

"Oh you did not just splash me?" Edward exclaimed

"Didn't I?" I splashed him again

"oh its on Swan" he grinned and splashed me

I ran away splashing him and he continued to chase me around and before I knew it I was laughing my head off like I was a teenager again. Alice and Jasper soon joined in our game. It ended up being me and Edward against Alice and Jasper. We didn't stop until we heard laughing coming from behind us. We turned to see Carlisle and Esme standing there laughing at our obvious childish behaviour.

"How old are they again?" Carlisle joked to Esme

"I don't know" Esme laughed "But sure looks fun"

"It would too you. But they should start acting there age" A voice I didn't recognise stated from behind Esme

"Now Ellen don't start anything" a male voice stated

I could see Carlisle's face harden immediately. I had never seen Carlisle look so cold the whole time I'd met him. He was the most caring man I'd ever met. Even to people who he knew didn't deserve his kindness. But the look in his eyes and the way his jaw locked I knew that whoever these people were he had a serious dislike for them. Edward next to me was also glaring and his hands had become fists. I was glad to see when I looked at Jasper he was as clueless as to who these people were as me. Which meant it couldn't be Rosalie's parents. Alice looked shocked more than anything and that obviously meant it was someone all the Cullen's knew. I looked back up to Esme and Carlisle and saw that two elderly looking people walk forward. There was an older man with Edward's face shape but it was covered in wrinkles and his hair was as white as snow. The women who stood next to him had Carlisle eyes and his beautiful looks. I could tell from the way she held herself she was well off. But the looks on there faces weren't happy ones.

"Yes mother let's not ruin the day" Carlisle stated

I'm sure my eyes widened. These were Carlisle's parents which meant these were Edward and Alice's grandparents. They'd never spoken about them and I'd always just assumed that they were dead. I'd never thought to ask. But it was obvious they weren't on the best of terms.

"I was not meaning to fight I was just stating that your children are no longer children so should stop acting like it" Ellen stated

"What do you know of us?" Edward all but spat at them

"Edward" Esme warned

"What? It's true! I'll be surprised if they even remember our names" Edward argued

"Edward calm down" I put my hand on his arm but he shook it off and walked out of the water grabbing his stuff and walking off towards the hotel.

I turned to look at the people looking back at me. Ellen seemed to be all but glaring at me and I felt like some girl caught doing something I shouldn't be with a boy. Alice came over to stand with me and then turned to look at Esme and Carlisle.

"You should go after him" Alice stated to me "He may not want to talk about it but he'll just end up mopping if you don't get it out of him"

"But…" I started. It was obvious Edward didn't want me around and I wasn't going to push him.

"Go on" Alice pushed me towards the steps out of the pool.

I sighed but grabbed my bag and headed in following the path Edward had taken. I could still see Ellen glaring at me and feel her eyes on my back. As I entered the lobby I thought about the fact that Edward didn't have the room key and the fact it was still in my bag. So there was two options. He was either sitting outside the room or he'd gone to the bar. I weighed my options and decided to hope he'd gone to the room. When I got to our floor I could see him leaning against the wall with his head against the wall. He looked really upset and I wanted to pull him into my arms and tell him that I'd make them go away but I knew I couldn't. As I walked down the hall I reached him.

"Forget the key?" I fished it out of my bag and held it up in front of him.

That got a little smile out of him "Sorry" he sighed

"We seem to be saying that to much lately" I stated and unlocked the door

"I know" he followed me into the room

When I reached the centre of the room I turned to him and raised my eyebrows "Not now Bella please" he exclaimed heading into the bedroom to change

I followed him not giving up "How about now then?" I asked a minute later "You know I wont let it drop and also if I'm going to have to be around your grandparents…" Edward cut me off

"They are not my grandparents!" Edward shouted I took a step back for the first time scared of him. His eyes softened and he looked stressed "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shout. It's just they are not my grandparents. They don't deserve that title. Grandparents are meant to be old and kind and babysit your children. Your meant to spend summers at there house playing with them. There meant to come to your birthday parties and embarrass you. There meant to be there when you grow up! Not just turn up when they feel like it and then tell you what you should do with your life or who you should date or marry. They shouldn't treat my mother like she a piece of gum on the bottom of there shoes" Edward ranted

"What happened Edward?" I asked

He sank onto the end of the bed and I came and sat next to him. "Well I didn't know how this all began until I was 18. I got fed up of them telling me it didn't matter and me and Alice forced them to tell us. When my mum and dad met were in college and university. My dad was in his last year of medical school and it meant he spent a year in America. Mum told you how they met doing there friends wedding. Well after they found each other again mum moved over here with Dad and in turn met his parents. As soon as my nan met her she hated her. Then when they got engaged she told Carlisle that if he didn't break it off with her then she was going to disown him and he'd have to find his own way in life. She didn't care that Esme had become his entire life or that he was completely in love with her. She just didn't think she was good enough for my dad. So my dad packed up his stuff and left. He kept in contact with his brother, Emmet's dad, and he let him know when me and Alice were born. Which he relayed to them and as far as I know the first time they saw me and Alice was when we were six years old and that was by accident when my dad bumped into them in town with me and Alice. Then after that meeting Dad obviously was willing to give them another chance. I mean it had been 8 years and well he didn't want me and Alice growing up with out our grandparents around. So he invited them to our birthday party that weekend. They turned up and looked so out of place with all these kids running around. Ellen thought it wasn't the right way to show us how to act and she kept critising mum in everything she did. So Dad gave up. Then when Emmet's mum and dad died and he came to live with us Dad had to fight with Ellen to even let Emmet stay. It wasn't till she declared that she wasn't going to let Esme ruin another one of her grandchildren that dad really lost it with her. He told her he didn't want her anywhere near us, Emmet included and that if she stepped into our house again he'd call the police." Edward sighed "They still sent birthday cards and even turned up to mine and Alice's school graduation. Then that's when I started to realise how bad she really was. She told me that I should look in a career in business like my grandfather but that's not what I wanted. Not at 16 anyway! I wanted to become a composer but she told me that wouldn't provide and wasn't a option for her precious grandchild. I told her where to shove it and went home. By the time I was 18 I was fed up of not knowing why my so called grandmother hated my family so much. So I demanded that I know. So Carlisle and Esme told us and let us decide for ourselves if we wanted to have them as part of our lives. I choose not too. Alice wasn't sure but as there here its obvious to everyone what Emmet chose."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this before?" I questioned

"I guess it just never really came to mind. There not part of my life so why even mention them" Edward shrugged

"In other words ignore the problem and it will go away!" I stated

"Its not a problem! There not part of my life! That's it!" Edward stood up

"It obviously is! Otherwise you wouldn't be getting so worked up about this!" I exclaimed

"Fine! You want to know why I can't stand them! Because no matter what anyone does! Carlisle becoming an amazing doctor, Alice is this amazing fashion designer, Emmet an amazing detective, Esme this world known interior decorator and all they can see is the faults we all have. Carlisle married someone they don't think is good enough for them. Alice in a career full of inapposite acting people. Emmet not running the station. Esme doing a career that's not relevant. Or even me putting my family and friends in danger. That's all they see. The faults. No body will ever be good enough for them and people actually care what they think! I don't want to care anymore; none of us do! So why do we?" Edward ranted

"Because there your family! And weather you like your family or not there still your family and what they think hurts you more than anyone of your friends ever could." I comforted him

"I don't know how I'm going to get through 4 days with them here Bella! There going to wear us all down. They already are" Edward sighed

"By looking at the people around you. The ones that see the good things in you. Talk about your achievements when they state something that gets someone down. Fight them back and remember what amazing people you all are" I smiled

"And if it gets too much? " he asked

"Then I'll tell her where she can shove her snotty nose!" I grinned

"I knew there was a reason I was marrying you" Edward smiled

"I'm still trying to remember why I'm marrying you" I joked. He leaned over and kissed me and made my head go all dizzy "Oh wait now I remember"

We didn't have to worry about bumping into the grandparents for the rest of that day as we spent the rest of it in bed together but we couldn't stay there all day no matter how much we wanted to.

OOo

The next morning me and Edward were sat having breakfast together when Alice and Jasper walked in and came and sat with us. Alice looked upset about something and by the way she wasn't bouncing off the walls I could tell something was seriously wrong. Jasper also seemed to be worrying about her because he kept an arm around her at all times. When I asked Alice if she was eating she stated she wasn't hungry and continued to look out the window. Edward was distracted by it too and I could see the worry enter his eyes. These days were suppose to be the happiest days coming up to Rose and Emmet's wedding but everyone was stressing out about stuff. When I finished eating I asked Edward if he could go grab something from my room and after giving Jasper a pointed look he offered to accompany him. So with a kiss on the cheek the boys left but not without a worried glance at Alice.

We sat in silence for at least 5 minutes. I doubt Alice even noticed the boys had left. I doubted she noticed if I got up and left as well. I decided to let her think for a bit. I knew Alice and if I jumped right in she'd just close up and tell me nothing was wrong. She was tricky like that.

"So how's our hair going to be for the wedding?" I asked her

"Yours is going to be up and curled. While mines going to be curled and pinned back" Alice told me off handily

"Oh okay but I was think of dying my hair green do you think it will go with the dress" I asked

"Sure it would work talk to Jason he's the one doing your hair" Alice obviously hadn't heard a word of what I had just said

"So when you going to stop mopping and tell me what the hell is wrong?" I stated"Nothing's wrong Bella. I'm just tired" She brushed me off"Liar!" I accused"I am not" Alice argued"You told me to talk to Jason about dying my hair green! Your never that off your game Alice unless something has seriously upset you. Now get your head out of your butt and tell me!" I demanded"Fine!" Alice sighed "After you and Edward left yesterday well things got tense at dinner. Basically everyone was arguing and Ellen said something to me that hurt. She said that what I did as a career was selling myself short and putting a bad mark on the Cullen name." I couldn't help but laugh. Alice glared at me "I'm sorry Alice! I don't mean to laugh but that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. She doesn't know a thing about you obviously. Does she know about the charity work you do? Or the fact that there are people all around the world wearing your creations. Oh and did you mention that the bag she was holding yesterday happened to be from your summer collection last year?"Alice smiled at me "No. Obviously she didn't realise that. But I just don't understand why she still effects me. I've never really cared before what she had to say""Its probably because its about something you care about a lot. She basically telling you you're a failure in life but yet she has no idea what it is you do so how does she know if your failing in your life? I had this same argument with Edward yesterday" I smiled

"How's he doing with them being here?" Alice questioned

"About as well as you. Except he gets angry and you get sad." I sighed

"Your going to have your work cut out for you keeping him in check" Alice commented

"Your telling me. I think I'm just going to try and avoid any confrontations that are unnecessary" I told her

"I like that idea and I think its your best option" Alice smiled

"Now lets get all happy because the boys are coming back and there worried about you" I stated

"Deal" Alice laughed

The boys returned to find me and Alice talking about what needed doing today. The girls were going to be attending a girls lunch with all the women involved in the wedding. While the men went and played golf. Apparently it was there way of bonding. So they get to relax and we get to make sure everything for the wedding would be perfect. The boys tried to argue about this but in the end they knew it was true. After breakfast was finally over we all headed out to the front of the hotel to enjoy the scenery. It felt all to soon that lunch arrived and me and Alice were heading back inside to meet up with Rose. When we arrived we found Rose, her mother Marie, Esme and to our disappointment Ellen Cullen. We took our seats after greeting everyone. I could see Alice stiffen immediately and I grabbed her hand under the table showing her I was here to support her. Rose started off the lunch discussing what it is exactly needed to be done over the next few days. Me and Alice added in our bits and had our list of what needed to be done.

"What about the flowers?" Rose questioned as we were eating

"The florist is dropping them off tomorrow and me and Edward will be there to meet her with the hotel staff to get them in the cool room ready for the day" I explained

"Good. Alice you've got the dresses right hidden away till the wedding right?" Rose questioned

"Yes. I'm going to just do one last fitting to make sure everything fits fine. Kelly will be here this afternoon to help me with the final fitting." Alice smiled

"Shouldn't you get a professional to do that?" Ellen stated

Rose looked shocked and caught in the middle "Ellen I do this for a living and I created these dresses myself. I would not want someone touching them or altering if I didn't trust them" Alice stated tightly

"Right anyway Esme your going to be down on the day with mum making sure the wedding decorations are perfect. I mean you did design it so I trust you to kill anyone who puts something out of place" Rose grinned

"You can count on us" Esme smiled

"Well I think that's everything sorted then." Rose sighed

"Well then everything will be perfect" Marie exclaimed

"Yeah will be pro's by the time Edward and Bella get married" Alice grinned

"Married?" Ellen almost shouted "When did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago" I stated

"And how long have you been with my grandson?" She asked

"Erm almost two years" I replied

"And what is it you exactly do…." she stated obviously not knowing my name

"Bella, and I'm a journalist" I told her

"How exactly did you meet Edward" I felt like I was being interrogated "I met him when I moved in with Alice. I met her when we went to college together and then when I was working in America I was offered a chance to work here for a year and I took it. Which is where I met Edward" I explained

"So basically you wormed your way into this family through alice and have now found a permant way of staying in it" She glared at me

"Now hold on a minute" Esme exclaimed

"No it's okay Esme" I stood up and smiled at her "Mrs Cullen, I have not had the pleasure of meeting you myself or getting a view on you. But from what I've heard of you from your grandchildren and the way you seem to be little anyone who is not doing something you agree with is something I will not stand. You sit there and tell Alice she doesn't know what she's doing and that she isn't making a career out of it but yet your bag is from her summer collection. You sit there and tell Esme she's not good enough for your son when in fact that women would do anything for anyone at this table as long as it made them happy. She's a mother to people she barley knows and everyone that meets her is effected by her. And as for my motives about marrying Edward I want to get one thing clear. I am marrying him because he is the most wonderful, caring and loving man I have ever met. Your right that I want to be part of this family but not because of the money they have but because of the wonderful people that make it. I did not come here seeking any approval from you and I sure as hell don't want it now" and with that said I turned and walked out.

I returned to my room and plugged my headphones in my ears and laid on the bed. I hated people like that and I was annoyed that she got to me so easily. Maybe it was the fact that they were my friends and I loved them so much that it effected me to see them being belittled so much by someone who was meant to care about them. I heard the knock on the door and jumped up before walking to the door and pulling it open expecting to see Alice or Rose on the other side coming to see if I was okay but instead I was shocked to see Ellen standing there. I stormed past me into the room and I closed the door behind her.

"Why yes come on in" I muttered following her as she walked into the room "What can I do for you Mrs Cullen?"

"Now I shouldn't of expected any more from a girl like you but I'll be dead before I let my grandson waste his life like his father did" she stated

"I do believe that's not for you to decide. And as for the type of person I am I believe that depends on your opinion of me" I sighed

"Look…" she started

"Bella, You can't even remember my name" I shook my head

"Why remember something that is going to be gone soon?" She remarked "How much would it take for you to disappear. Five thousand sound good enough?"

My mouth fell open in shock "You can't be serious. Your actually trying to pay me off"

"Fine fifteen thousand that's all you'll get. What name do you want on the check" She asked

"Isabella Cullen" I told her "I don't want your filthy money!"

"You can do a lot with this money Bella" she exclaimed handing the check to me

I looked from the check and back to her a few times "You really are a nasty piece of work. You talk about the sort of people me and Esme are but were not the ones trying to pay off our grandsons fiancé so she'll leave."

"She's doing what?" A voice exclaimed from behind me I turned to see Edward standing there

"Edward" Ellen started as Edward stormed over to us and took the check out of my hand looking at it.

"You are unbelievable" Edward stated "Do you want none of us to be happy? Or doesn't it matter as long as we look good to everyone else"

"I was doing only what she will do after you marry her. She's marrying you for your money" she accused

"How would you even know that? Have you spoken to Bella? Asked her where she comes from? About her family? Did you ask her how much she earns? What she likes to do?" he questioned "No! Because you don't give anyone a chance that isn't from your brilliant life. Well here's a news flash Grandma. You may have all the money in the world and people may see you as a respectable women but think about what exactly it is you gave up to get that. Was it worth the loss of your son? Not to see your grandchildren growing up"

"That was his choice. He choose to marry that scum" she shouted

"That's my mother your talking about. I want you out of here now! You can not go around speaking like that about my mother and you can take your money and get out of our lives just like you have been for the past 24 years" Edward glared at her.

"Well when she leaves you don't come to me." Ellen stated as she walked out of the room.

When I heard the door close I closed my eyes and sighed. She honestly thought I was here because I wanted Edwards money. I felt Edward pull me into his arms and I sighed into his chest. It seemed like the closer we got to happiness something was always there to bring us straight back to reality. I wanted to disappear with Edward away from anyone so nobody could tell us we weren't meant to be together. That Edward was to good for me or that it was all going to end badly. But I couldn't help looking at my parents and thinking about how they went wrong. Yet being here in his arms I couldn't imagine anyone else's arms I'd want holding me. No other man I'd rather wake up next to. I wanted this man in my life forever and I'd be damned if some stuck up women was going to use my fears to stop me from being happy. She could go to hell!

**So like no reviews for like the past god knows how many chapters! Totally not feeling any love for this story anymore which is why its taking me so long to update! obviously doing something wrong here! But without reviews i don't even know what i'm doing wrong? Would really make my week if i got some reviews, if i got one review! I know people have been faviourating and i'm really greatful for that but if you could also just leave a word or two telling me you enjoyed it, it would really make me write more! So this is the only aurthors note i have done for the last few chapters so i hope you did read it! **

**Hope you did Enjoy it!**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**PRESS THE BUTTON TO REVIEW PLEASE!**

**IT MAKES ME HAPPY!**

**Chaz...x**


	21. Chapter 21

It looked amazing. The flowers that lined the isle and the alter was beautiful against the ribbon. Esme had outdone herself designing it. I couldn't believe it and I found myself suddenly excited for the wedding to begin. It was finally the day of the wedding and I had come to make sure everything was ready. Only dressed in a tracksuit with my make up and hair already done I looked odd but I wasn't putting on the dress till it was time to head over here for the wedding. I headed back to the hotel and quickly slide back into the room were Alice was just having her make up done. I nodded to her letting her know that everything was perfect. I walked over to find Rose looking out the window of the hotel. I knew she wasn't even nervous anymore. She was ready to finally become Emmet's wife and she had no doubt that what she was doing was the right thing. I hoped I felt like she did when it was my wedding day.

"You ready?" I asked

"I've been ready for a long time" she replied knowing what I was talking about

"Can't blame you. It's obvious you two were meant to be together" I commented

"Do you believe in fate Bella?" She questioned

"I don't know. Sometimes" I replied unsure why she'd asked me that

"Well isn't it odd that the night I met Emmet I was in fact escaping another. Edward and you are another example. Do you honestly believe it was luck that you happened to get Alice as a room mate and then this opportunity to come to England?" Rose exclaimed

"I don't believe in luck. I believe that all things happen for a reason. Good and bad" I shrugged

"You think me and Emmet are perfect?" she didn't give me chance to reply "Were far from that. We fight like cats and dogs all the time but its what he does after that makes me realise how lucky I am to have him. But that's not the point. You aren't sure about marrying Edward. That much has been clear. I don't doubt your feelings, no one ever could. But you doubt how long they will last. When he left you after the court, that feeling you had should be enough to convince you that you have nothing to worry about."

"I love him Rose but I'm so sure I'm going to do something that's going to make him realise I'm not worth it" I finally let my insecurities out

"You still don't think your good enough for him do you?" Rose chuckled "You don't see yourself very clearly Bella" she repeated the words Edward had said to me

"I keep getting told that" I sighed

"You're a beautiful women and I could kill him for making you doubt yourself. You may be over it physically but mentally your still listening to him" she told me

"I hate him. I mean I thought I could never hate someone but I do because I want this more than anything but there's that voice telling me I'm going to screw this up." I explained

"You wont Bella! We wont let you and if I have to tell you everyday that your amazing I will!" Rose grinned "I'll even go as far as get a billboard up with your face and have she's amazing next to it"

"You wouldn't" I argued but not sure with Rose

"Try me! If that what it takes" She laughed

"Aren't I meant to be comforting you it is your wedding day" I giggled

"Oh I'm not worried I know he'll be there if he wants to keep his manhood" She smirked

"Poor Emmet." I smiled

"And Edward if he doesn't get him there" Rose muttered

"Hey leave him out of this" I hit her arm playfully

"Fine I'll kill Jasper" She nudged me

"Why you going to kill Jasper?" Alice asked

"Only if he doesn't get Emmet to the alter" I laughed

"Oh don't worry I'll help you if he doesn't" Alice grinned

"Come on girls I have something to give you" Rose dragged us over to her bed

She pulled her bag from the floor and got out two wrapped boxes. She handed them to me and Alice. We quickly undone them and opened them to find a identical lockets other than the initial on the front of it. Alice had a A as mine had a B on it. When I opened it I found a picture of Alice and Rose looking back at me. The engraving on the back stated…

_Best friends are the sisters you get to chose_

I know I had tears in my eyes as I looked up at Rose. Alice next to me was still starring at hers. Rose smiled at me and it was then that I first noticed hers hanging from her neck. My heart leaped to my throat. Today was meant to be about hers and Emmet's relationship but here she was on her wedding day giving me and Alice something so intimate and not only that she was making our friendship part of her wedding.

"I don't care what happens in the future. If we move away from each other if we lose contact or something draws us apart. You two are my sisters and I will never forget what you both have done for me. You're my best friends and you're my family. I love you both and I wanted to give you guys something that would represent our friendship and the time and place were in now" Rose explained

"Can't cry ruin make up! Cant cry ruin make up!" Alice was chanting causing me and Rose to laugh "Aww heck screw the make up! I love you guys!" Alice pulled both me and Rose into a hug.

"I love you both too and am so glad I get to have you in my life!" I stated

"Okay enough crying!" Rose stated pulling herself together

"Did I hear crying? They better be happy tears!" we turned to see Jason stood there smiling at us

"Defiantly happy tears" Alice beamed

"good otherwise I'd kill you all for ruining my beautiful work!" he joked "But its time the bride and her maids to get into the dresses"

"Did you just call me and Alice Maids?" I raised an eyebrow

"Yes now chop chop!" he clapped his hands and we all jumped going to get our dresses on.

I left to go to my room where Alice had hung my dress this morning when she'd dragged me away from Edward. When I got into the room I found it empty and guessed that Edward was up with the rest of the men getting ready. So I grabbed the bag and unzipped it. No matter how many times I saw one of Alice's dresses she always amazed me with what she could create. The dress was red and came down to just above my knees. The body of the dress gave the impression of a knot before it twisted up and over my shoulders. The best bit was the back for there barley was any. Other than the red fabric crossing over in an X shape before flowing into the skirt part. It was beautiful and I loved it. I slipped into it easily and found it to be a perfect fit. But I needed help to attach the finally bit so the dress wouldn't fall down. Just when I was struggling I felt a pair of familiar hands grab the fabric and attach it for me. I smiled and turned to look at him.

Edward was stood there in a tux with a red waist coat that at the moment was undone leaving his white button up shirt on view. A tie hung from his neck undone. Obviously he wasn't finished getting ready. His suit jacket fit him perfectly and I loved the black and red contrast. Someone had obviously tried to tame his hair but failed as it was still in it disarray. I could picture Jason's face when he'd tried to do something with it only to find it was a stubborn as Edward. He was smiling at me as I took him in and suddenly I realised that the most likely time I'd see him dressed like this next would be on our wedding day. I felt my breath catch and my heart squeeze. His eyebrows frowned at bit as he looked at me. He placed both hands either side of my face and stroked my cheeks obviously wondering what had caused a reaction like that but I couldn't speak. My thoat was tight with the sudden realisation that I was going to marry this wonderful man and I couldn't wait. I didn't care that people thought it was wrong for Edward to be with me or that I wasn't good enough for him. I'd been telling Edward that the most important opinion was from the people you cared about most and I'd not taken my own words.

"Bella?" Edward now looked really worried "What's wrong why are you crying?"

I hadn't even noticed but he was right tears were rolling down my cheeks. I grinned at him through my tears and he just looked even more confused. "I love you" I stated

"Your crying because you love me?" he asked like I was crazy

"Yes!" I exclaimed hugging him

"I'm still confused" he held onto me

"You love me and I love you there is nothing confusing about that!" I smiled looking up at him

"Still doesn't explain the tears" he said wiping them away

"I'm crying because I'm so crazily happy right now!" I sighed

"Okay?" Edward was still completely clueless but I was fed up of him talking and pulled his face down to me until our lips met. My hands went straight to his hair and I ruined any work of Jason's that he'd done. I tried to show in this kiss just how much I really did love him. When we pulled apart both of us were gasping for air.

Edward grinned at me "Jason is going to hate you. He spent at least an hour trying to get my hair right"

"I don't care! I prefer it this way its more Edward" I smiled

"Well then I promise never to tame my hair" he smirked at me

"You couldn't even if you wanted to" I laughed "I love your sex hair anyway"

"Sex hair? Is that so? Surely to have sex hair you need to have sex first no?" he grinned evilly

"Oh no! You have it all the time" I told him "But you better stop that hand because we have exactly 20 minutes till Rose is walking down that isle and you need to make sure Emmet is there or your never going to be able to have real sex hair again!"

Edward cringed and moved his hand back up to my lower back "Okay, okay. But first help me with this tie I hate it"

I smiled and gladly did his tye for him before buttoning up his waist coat. With one last kiss on the lips he left and I headed back to Rose. When I reached then room Rose was stood having the back of her dress laced up. She looked breath taking and I know for a fact that Emmet wouldn't have any funny comments to say because he wouldn't have the breath to say them with. Rose dad appeared in the room behind me and smiled at me. When he caught sight out his daughter I saw him stop breathing and I smiled to myself. Tears gathered in his eye but he blinked them away trying to be strong for his little girl. In the few days I had met him I saw how much he loved his daughter and how close they were. Rose's love for her cars came from spending Sundays working on cars with her dad as it was the only day he could get off to spend with her. They constantly talked and he was her rock as she was his pride and joy. I laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled kindly at him. In return he placed his hand on mine and nodded his head at me. Even though I had only known him for a few days I found him easy to talk to just like Rose. He had this easy feeling about him and I loved it.

Alice appeared beside me and took my hand stating it was time to head down. I allowed her to lead me and give Rose and her father some time alone. When we reached the doors I could her the hushed chatter behind the door that we'd walk through. Alice stuck her head in and checked everything was ready. Rose and her father appeared behind us and Alice nodded to the guy just inside the door. The room went silent on the other side and me and Alice turned to look at Rose. Who automatically pulled us into a hug before releasing us when we heard the music start. The flower girls went first and then the page boys. Alice went next and with one last smile at Rose I walked down the isle. Emmet looked amazing in his suit all the boys did. When I got to the end of the isle I took my place next to Alice and turned back to see Rose take her first step on the isle. The whole room eyes were fixed on Rose but I sneaked a look at Emmet's face and saw him swallow. Alice grinned at me obviously seeing her brother reaction as well. These too were meant to be together that much was obvious when Rose finally reached Emmet and he took her hand. The look in his eyes showed not just Rose how much she meant to him but the whole room could feel it.

The vows were said and there was no hitch at all. When they were pronounced man and wife Emmet all but pounced on Rose. When they pulled apart Emmet exclaimed "I've been wanting to do that since you walked through that door" The whole room laughed.

The music started up again and the newly weds walked down followed by me and Edward and then Alice and Jasper. When we got outside the magazine photographers that Rose had let in snapped away. We all let them take pictures before the actual wedding photographer appeared to do photos. He took some of just Rose and Emmet but then Rose pulled me and Alice for photos then the boys had there group shot. Eventually there was the group shots. Once the photos were done we all headed over to the reception for the meal and all the speeches. Everyone took there seats and the drinks started to flow before dinner was severed. Once everyone had eaten it was time for the speeches. Emmet went first

"Well I guess there's a lot to say. First off I want to thank all of you for coming today. It means the world to me and Rosie. The next thank you goes to our wedding party. Without all of you we wouldn't of been able to make this day as amazing as its been. You guys mean the world to me and Rose there's no better people we'd want to help us plan this day. But there's one thank you I want to say that for me is the most important and that's it Carlisle and Esme. I want to thank you for taking me in when I lost my parents. You never treated me any different and made me feel as if I was one of your own. You are the most amazing people I have ever met and I feel so lucky to be able to call you mum and dad. You've made me into the man I've become today and for some crazy reason this women here loves me for it." Everyone in the room had tears in there eyes "anyway that's the soppy stuff out of the way. Here the rest of it. When I was in school I always told my friends I'd marry a supermodel one day. Well look at me now I was right all along. Rosie you're my best friend and the only person that could get me to settle down. I can't wait for the rest of our lives because so far its rocked!"

Everyone cheered and put up there glasses. Rose did a short speech express her love for her new family and how it was great to officially be a Cullen. Edward did his speech about how happy he was for both of them and hoped that they would never change. Alice also did hers and then the music started and Emmet and Rose shared there first dance. The alcohol was flowing and the dance floor was soon filled with people busting a move. But half way through the night the music quietened down and everyone's attention turned to the dance floor.

Jasper had some how got Alice into the middle of the dance floor and was down on one knee. My hand flew to my mouth where I was stood with Edward. I didn't hear what was being said but I saw Alice bouncing her head up and down. I grinned at Edward and cheered with everyone in the room. We raised our glasses in a toast. Then the girls jumped on Alice to say congratulations and obviously get a look at that rock on her finger.

Before we knew it it was time for the happy couple to leave. We all filled out front throwing confetty and cheering. Wishing them a happy honeymoon. As they drove off into the night the party inside died down and soon it was just me Edward, Alice and Jasper sat around one of the tables.

"Well that's one down" Alice smiled

"Two to go" I grinned

"Make it three" Edward stated. We all turned to look at him "Ben finally purposed to Angela. She told me in her drunken state" he chuckled

"Wow! I must remember to say congratulations to her." I told myself

"Don't you find it odd how quickly things seems to be changing?" Alice sighed

"What you mean?" I asked her

"Well this time 2 years ago you were in America still. I was here missing you and not met Jasper yet. Then you got here and met Edward and fell in love and I met Jasper. We went through so much these past year and now suddenly I fill like were almost normal again"

"Almost? I'd say were pretty normal" Edward smirked

"Na, were not normal! We couldn't be. Because normal is boring and boring is stuck up" Alice giggled

"Like your grandmother" I added

"I can't argue with that" Edward laughed "Still not over the fact she tried to pay you off"

"She tried to pay you off" Alice exclaimed laughing her head off "Your not Tanya! God"

"You should of took the money and then gone one holiday together" Jasper chuckled

"Why didn't we think of that" I joked to Edward

"I wouldn't want her money anyway" Edward replied

"Just think of it as back dated birthday payments" Jasper suggested

And that's where we sat till the early hours finishing off the champagne. Everybody loves a good wedding as long as you can get drunk at the end of it.

**I know its been forever since you guys have had an update! Sorry! Its been hectic few weeks. College has been way to busy. But I have finally finished this chapter. **

**I think I've lost my inspiration for this story a bit and I'm sorry. I'll continue it and hopefully get some more inspiration! **

**But Please Review and hopefully I will have a new chapter up soon! **

**Chaz..x**


End file.
